


Road Trip or that Time Liam may have gotten everyone Almost Killed

by Ksbbb



Series: The Desert Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, Cannibalism, Coyote - Freeform, Desert, Dogs, Drug Use, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Emissary Alan Deaton, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fear, Fluff and Humor, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Help, Hunters & Hunting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam is So Done, Liam is a Little Shit, Liam-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oblivious Liam, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Partying, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Post-Canon, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), References to Drugs, Road Trips, Scott is a Good Friend, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Silly, Slow Burn, Stranded, Stupidity, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wendigo, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb
Summary: Who doesn't want a road trip? Going to Utah to see the desert and bond before going off to college. Fun times with friends. Even if its with Theo. or the story of how Liam causes everyone to get lost in the desert.  Mason and Corey are over the top. Nolan is afraid of Theo. Liam loses everyone's phone and they meet some scary supernatural things. Stiles may just have to send out the FBI.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Desert Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153664
Comments: 73
Kudos: 84





	1. The Long Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda had a layout of this story for awhile. It is not as sad as my other one and that one took an interesting turn. I may or may not finish the other depending on the feedback
> 
> This one though I like. I have a lot of ideas so we will see. 
> 
> Please read the tags and rating. I do not want another message saying someone didn't know what they signed up for. 
> 
> Sometimes it posts weird and I accidently put 1 chapter of 1 before I edit it. so just know this will be about 20-30 chapters depending on how it goes.

“I am beyond excited that I can actually go do something fun after this whole supernatural war thing”! Mason says gleefully from the backseat. 

Liam looked at Nolan who was uncomfortably sitting against the door of the backseat while Corey and Mason were trying to contain their enthusiasm. Liam felt bad Nolan had to be subjected to Mason and Corey’s energy levels this early in the morning. 

Liam looked around the car. This had to be the cleanest truck he has ever seen. He knew Theo lived it in for a while, so he assumed it would be messy and looked lived in, but it was spotless, minus the skittles Mason had just dropped all over Nolan. 

“Mason please settle down. I am already on thin ice with Theo. He didn’t even want to come, and I got him to drive us there,” Liam pleads to his friend.

Mason rolls his eyes at Liam and chuckles. He gives the thumbs up sign. 

Liam’s mother and father walk over to Liam’s window. “All set?” his mother asks. 

Liam’s parents were handling things so well. When he explained he was a werewolf to them they did not even blink. Granted, they were really worried for his safety at first, but Liam’s stepfather was not overly surprised. He saw a lot of unexplainable things at the hospital for a while and just never said anything. 

“Yea, I am all set, Liam informs them. 

He tried not to let his grumpiness show. He literally was waiting for over 20 minutes for the Chimera to finally walk outside. Then when he expected to leave, Theo proceeded to go back inside to “pack” as he said. That was 15 minutes ago. Liam was internally pulling his hair out. He already knew this was a punishment for making Theo drive them. He already told Theo he can leave as soon as he drops them off, but Theo never takes too kindly to his sleep being disturbed. 

“Theo!!!” Corey yells in a sing song voice. 

Nolan looks nervously around the car. Nolan is still incredibly docile even after being trained as a hunter. Theo also scares him and its obvious in this moment. 

Liam and Nolan have gotten to the point where they can at least be civil. Nolan is better friends with Corey and Mason, but Liam never makes a big deal when Nolan shows up. It is only fair, considering Liam has been dragging Theo to every get together they have had since the war. Its more for Liam’s benefit then Theo. Theo never wants to go but Liam feels more relaxed when Theo is there. NOT that he would ever admit that to the Chimera. 

Theo storms out of the house, with NO bag. He walks right up to Liam’s mother and gives her LIAM’S snacks he had packed for the trip.

“Here you go Mrs. Greyer. I wanted you to have these since I know how much you like to snack in between your shifts at works. “Theo smiles innocently at Liam’s mom. 

Liam is going to KILL THEO. Not to mention maybe himself. He cannot stand to be in the car not going anywhere. He was supposed to leave yesterday, but Mason and Corey had to celebrate some weird first time they said hello to each other anniversary thing. Liam is supportive of their relationship, but they literally celebrate everything! Liam remembers one time he had to leave Mason’s house early, because Corey was coming over to celebrate the first time he walked Mason to class. 

“You are sooo sweet. I hope your safe and make sure you call me when you are on your way back home. I hate that Liam is making you drive back alone”. Liam’s mother says while giving Liam a cold stare.

“Mom I am not. Theo is choosing to not tag along after he drops us off,” Liam attempts to explain

Liam sometimes wonders how Theo has charmed his mother. He knows he may have a nice-looking face, but the guy is ridiculously shallow. Liam once caught him admiring himself in the mirror and had the nerve to ask Liam which shirt showed his muscles better. How shallow can you be? Not to mention he did murder a bunch of people a while back. Liam has not told his mother that part. 

“It is okay Dunbar; I like to be alone. I am sure if I run into trouble, I can call the REAL Alpha”, Theo says. 

Liam glares at Theo. He is the REAL Alpha. Scott left him in charge while he is off at college and he has been doing a fantastic job thank you very much. Other than that time he may or may not have thought Deaton’s Clinic was about to robbed while he stopped by to say hello to the man. Only to realize later it was Deaton who was just feeding the animals in the back. Liam may have gotten an angry call from Scott that night asking why he had destroyed the front desk to the clinic. Liam is still mad Deaton tattled on him. 

Dr. Greyer chuckles. “Bye boys be safe and text us when you arrive”, Liam’s stepdad says. 

Theo gets into the truck with NO bag and backs out of the driveway. Liam is internally seething. 

“What the fuck were you doing in there Theo?” Liam hisses. 

“Talking to your mom” smirks Theo. 

Liam reclines the passenger seat and tries to remember why he invites Theo to anything. 

++++++++++++++++++++++  
Liam wakes up about 2 hours later. Mason and Corey are explaining to Nolan how today is the first time they had a conversation about food anniversary. Nolan looks lost and just nods at them. 

Liam turns on the radio and his hand is quickly smacked away by Theo. 

“No. Since I have to drive and drop off you idiots then I pick the music” Theo informs Liam. 

Liam scowls and looks back out the window. He wonders if he should have flown there instead. 

“How far is it again?” Nolan asks quietly. 

“About 12 hours” says Corey.

“12 HOURS”, Liam states in horror.

How is he going to survive 12 hours in the car with Theo? Could someone just kill him now. I mean really. Whose idea was it to go to Utah anyway? Oh, that is right it was Liam’s. Because he is a dumb ass.

“Guess you should have flown huh Little Wolf?” Theo says looking at Liam with disdain.

Liam rolls his eyes. Whatever, it is going to be fine. 12 hours is not that long right? They started at 6am so that means they should be there by 10pm with their rest stops.  
Assuming Theo does not drop them off at the boarder of Utah. 

“Can we eat?” Mason asks from the backseat. 

“Mason you just ate an hour ago” Liam says. 

“Yea, but that was an hour ago and what is the point of road trips if you can’t stop everywhere while getting to your destination? “Mason says excitedly. 

“WE ARE NOT STOPPING” Theo informs Mason. 

Mason sulks in the backseat and Nolan pulls out a book to pass the time.  
Liam puts his headphones in and tries to remember why he agreed to this trip anyway. Oh right, Mason and Corey’s first time they ever went on a trip together anniversary. They wanted their friends to celebrate with them and take another trip as a group. 

Liam turns on his music and tries to remember that he is leaving for college next month and they will not be doing this in a long time. Plus, seeing the desert in Utah sounds amazing. Liam googled it before they left. The Great Salt Lake desert is beautiful and boarders Nevada. Another place Liam would like to go someday. Liam feels someone’s eyes on him. He looks up to see Theo glaring at him. 

“WHAT?” Liam yells.

“You think you can stop thinking out loud for like five minutes? I don’t really fucken care about your need to see other places.” Theo sneers.

Liam gaps at him. Oops. He tends to think out loud a lot. More so when Theo is around. Liam thanks the God he is not sure exists, that he has never said anything embarrassing. Well, at least not yet. 

Liam starts his music and tries to relax. It works for about ten minutes. 

“PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I NEED TO EAT OR I MAY DIE.” Mason sighs. 

Liam raises his eyebrows at Mason wondering when his friend became so dramatic. Nolan laughs. Finally starting to warm up a bit to everyone in the car.

“I could eat.” Says Nolan.

“I will do whatever Mason needs” says Corey.

Theo rolls his eyes and slams his head on the steering wheel. He looks at Liam with this is entirely your fault look. which offends Liam because he did not tell Mason to complain about eating. He just texted him while Theo was not looking telling him he needed to get out of the car for a bit. Eating? That is Mason’s idea.

Theo stops at a rest area with bathrooms that has a few fast-food places inside. They all get out of the car and head inside. 

Corey and Mason order enough food for about 30 people, Ignoring the complaints coming from the people waiting in line behind them. Nolan orders his own meal and Liam orders enough for about 5 people. Hey, he forgot to bring lunch okay? 

When they finally get their food handed to them by an incredibly angry employee, they decide to sit down and rest for a while. Theo is banging his head on the table freaking out the people at the other tables. 

“Theo stop. Your making a scene.” Liam tells him. 

“Good. Tell them I am forced to be here with a bunch of morons who are forcing me to drive them to a desert. While they stop every 2 hours.” Theo grumbles.

“You could always room with Liam for a day once we get there?” Corey offers without asking Liam. 

“No. I would probably end up dying from listening to Liam complain for the 100th time about Hayden leaving him.” Theo says like its not big deal. 

Liam throws his burger at Theo. It hits the little girl next to them instead. She looks at Liam with wide eyes and starts bawling. 

“I am SO sorry. I cannot take him anywhere. When we allow him off his leash, he becomes uncivilized” Theo apologetically informs her parents. 

Liam looks at Theo in utter disbelief. Wait a minute LIAM BECOMES UNCIVILIZED? What about Theo who grew up in with mad scientist’s and has just learned what Disney is?  
Liam had to literally rent all the movies and had to do a marathon every weekend for a month. This was all so Theo could understand why Liam sings Disney songs in the shower.  
Liam scowls at Theo and apologizes to the little girl. 

They head to the truck and Theo looks at the clock. It is 1pm already. Probably not going to make it by 10 Liam thinks. Oh well, I guess another day is fine. He may die of frustration having to spend another day with Theo, but as long as his friends are happy it’s okay.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam looks at the clock in the truck. 4pm. They were finally driving for a while now and Nolan, Mason, and Corey were all passed out in the back seat. Liam smiles at his friends. He was happy to have one last trip with them before they head off to college. Just then Liam hears his phone go off.

Stiles: YOU JUST LEFT BEACON HILLS TO DEFEND ITSELF!!! 

Liam: NO. I went on a road trip. I will be back in a week Stiles.

Stiles: Well, how come no one stayed back? 

Liam: How do you know I left anyway?

Stiles: Theo told me, and he said you hit a little girl. 

Liam angrily shuts his phone and proceeds to glare at Theo. Theo because he is an ass is just smirking in the driver’s seat acting like he has done nothing wrong. Liam cannot believe this. Its bad enough he must live with Theo. 

Yes, you heard him. Theo lives with Liam now. Liam had a moment of weakness after the war and begged Theo to not sleep in his truck anymore. Theo turned him down twice actually. He only agreed to it because Scott told him that Liam needed a lot of help. Whatever the hell that means. 

Liam loudly sighs from the passenger seat. Theo raises his eyebrows at him. 

“I just hate driving for so long” Liam explains.

“You’re not even driving Liam” Theo deadpans.

Liam rolls his eyes. What a terrible person. Really a terrible person. He cannot stand the way Theo is close to his mom and dad now. He cannot stand the way he periodically texts Stiles to check in on him. Or the way he helped Scott with his biology homework for his college class. Or the way he helped Malia to learn to handle her aggression better. Not to mention the fact he calls LYDIA every week to check up on her. Like what the hell is that? Clearly Theo is only doing it to upset Liam. 

“We should really discuss your anger towards me and the fact that you may be jealous of the attention I give Lydia “Theo says to Liam.

Liam slams his seat back. Why is this thinking thing so hard to do silently in his head? Liam cannot take this. Oh well, one more day at most and then they will be happily in the Utah desert.

Or so Liam thought.


	2. Motel ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is tired. They have to pull over into the hotel. Liam may have lost their money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a few chapters done. But It takes forever to post. I have to reformat it. Here is the next one.

Liam looks at the clock again. It is 2am. They had to stop an additional 4 times. Mason had to eat again, use the restroom, celebrate having no adult authority figures, etc. Oh well, almost there. 

“I was thinking…Mason starts to say.

“MASON I SWEAR IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE I WILL DROP YOU OFF AND LEAVE YOU FOR DEAD.” Theo snarls. 

Well, someone is being dramatic Liam thinks to himself.  
\  
Liam looks behind him and sees Nolan with his head in his hands. He has been attempting to sleep for the last hour, but with no luck. Corey and Mason have fully taken over the back seat with their books, music, and the way they hang off each other. Mason currently was sitting on Corey and had his feet fully across the seat, making Nolan crushed into the door of the backseat. 

Well at least everyone is having a good time for the most part. Theo snarls from the driver seat. Well ALMOST everyone. 

Liam loves traveling. He is not sure why they didn’t do this sooner? It is so fun to be able to travel with friends. Liam wonders if he will find someone to travel with someday? He can see himself being in a relationship with someone for years to come and is able to travel with them. It may have to be a werewolf though? Or maybe some other supernatural creature. Liam wouldn’t know how to explain that to someone else again. Maybe Liam will meet someone in college? They can study together and then maybe they will move in together . 

A book hits Liam's nose. 

“OWW WHAT THE FUCK THEO?” Liam yells.

“ I told you to keep your thoughts to yourself Liam. I don’t need to hear about you and your plans to have some fairy tale. Besides no one would want to be with you anyway. Your have a weird shaped face.” Theo says smirking. 

Liam scoffs. How dare Theo. Is he for real right now? Anyone would want to be with Liam. Like honestly. I mean why would they not? Liam is amazing and is always willing to help everyone. He also has a bunch of friends that are fun right so that’s good?

“So, I think we should stop for the night” Corey says. 

“OH THANK GOD.” Nolan says. 

Theo sighs and proceeds to argue when Liam says, “How much longer is it anyway?” 

“About 6 more hours” Corey says.

“6 HOURS!” Liam exclaims.

“Yes, but we are making great time!” Corey says while looking at Mason with heart eyes.

Liam gets hit with a book again. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They pull up to the most run-down Motel Liam has ever seen. Like really. Liam’s skin crawls thinking about how this place must have roaches everywhere. They all walk inside to see a little boy coloring at a table. Isn't really late for a child to be up? 

“Hey, where are your parents? We are looking for some rooms.” Liam says. 

“Liam stop. You hit kids remember?” Theo says like the asshole he is. 

Theo starts talking to the child about Marvel and how about who is favorite character is. Liam remembers that after the war Stiles made Theo watch every single Marvel character movie there is. He called it essentials for life. Liam was not invited to these movie marathons. Not that he was mad about it or anything. Just everyone was there except Mason, Liam, and Corey. I mean it’s not that Liam needs to be there all the time. It’s just rather insulting not to be.

A lady comes out of the back and says, “That will be $200 a room.” 

Liam’s eyes widen. $200 a room? Like that seems an awful lot doesn’t it? 

“That seems a little high considering that this is a 1 star Motel” Liam says mentally facepalming as he finishes. Ok, so this maybe wasn’t the best way to get a discount, but really who charges that much at a place like this? 

“It’s $200 a room or you can leave” says the woman rudely. 

There were no other motels for a while so if they don't stay here they would have to sleep in the truck. Everyone looks at Liam.

“What?” Liam says.

“You have the money right?” Nolan says. 

Liam starts panicking. OH MY GOD. He may have left the money at the rest stop. Wait, he has no money? Like none at all? Why do the gods hate him so. Liam looks at everyone’s faces. What are they going to do?’

“Liam give the woman the money I am dead tired” says Theo. 

“I er, well I got next time?” Liam says weakly. 

“Give us a second” Theo says. 

He drags Liam outside and shoves him against the truck. SO RUDE.

“Liam please do not tell me you dragged me all the way across the country only for me to find out that you have no money with you.” Theo seethes.

“I mean no. I did have money. But I left my wallet at the rest stop. Surprise? “ Liam says.

Theo rips off a windshield wiper on the car next to his. Liam starts to worry he may actually be killed this time by Theo. 

Mason walks out towards them. “Good news guys. My mom sent me money through Venmo. I paid the lady but my mom only sent me enough for one room and says Liam has to pay her back.” 

Wait, what? Pay her back. Mason is not Liam’s son. Why should he have to pay her back?

“Why do I have to pay her back Mason?” Liam says angrily. 

“Remember the Great Picnic Debacle? That’s why.” Mason says with a smile.

Oh right. Liam forgot about that. Liam may have set off some fireworks at the Hewitt’s family picnic. That in turn may have destroyed the lawn furniture. It is not his fault though. How was he supposed to know you should read directions or make sure you are far away from people, or things when you set those things off. Theo glares at Liam. 

They all walk back inside. Mason pays for the room. They all head upstairs to the room. With one bed. Poor Nolan looks like he may pass out while standing up. Mason and Corey survey the room. 

“Well, we can have Nolan sleep on the floor with blankets. We can take the bed. Liam and Theo you can sleep on the floor but we only have a sheet left for you.” Corey says apologetically.

“I am going to sleep in my truck. That will give me alone time to figure out how Liam has survived being a werewolf for this long. “ Theo snarks.

Liam huffs. Whatever. It is better this way.

++++++++++++++++

It is NOT better this way. Liam wakes up to seeing a small cockroach looking back at him with curious eyes. Nope. Nope. Nope. Liam is not doing this. He leaps up grabbing his bag on the way out. He walks downstairs and sees Theo laying across the back seat with the windows open. He is reading Nolan’s book. Theo reads? 

“Yes Liam. I am a real person. I do have things I enjoy doing other than babysitting you” Theo says.

Ooops. Thinking out loud again.

Liam walks over to the window of the truck. He feels awkward. What does he say? Hey, I hate bugs so I can’t sleep. May I sleep here because I am afraid little cockroaches may eat me in my sleep?

“Just get in Little Wolf. I know you are scared of bugs.” Theo smirks.

Liam huffs. He opens the back door and slides in. Theo then shoves him into the front seat forcing him into the steering wheel. 

“OWWW” Liam Yells.

“Stay in your own space of the truck Liam. We are not cuddling.” Theo sneers.

OH PLEASE. Like Liam would actually want to cuddle with Fucken Theo. He may have lost his mind momentarily in the elevator but he is sure as hell not going to be cuddling up to Theo. I mean Liam likes girls. He is pretty sure he only likes girls. Wait? Pretty sure. NO. Liam is very sure he only likes girls. Liam has never ever even looked at a guy before. Though Mason has certainly tried to get him to do so. 

Mason has this theory that no one is fully straight. He believes under the right circumstances and with the right person, everyone can go the other way. Liam disagrees but he is always open to others opinion on the matter. 

“Hey, Theo.”

“Liam please keep your dumb questions to yourself until later. It is 330am and we have to be up at 6am if I am going to make it back tomorrow.” Theo says oh so rudely.

Liam feels insulted. Dumb questions? His questions are not dumb. He has every right to say whatever the fuck he wants to say. Like really. No one and he means no one will keep Liam from asking questions. NO questions Liam has asked has ever been stupid. He will ask whatever the hell he wants ok. 

“Do you think we can go gay?” Liam facepalms. That is not the way he meant to ask the question. His mouth really needs to catch up to his brain sometimes. 

Theo stares at Liam for the longest minute of Liam’s life. 

“I am not your fucken therapist Liam. If you are having a sexuality crisis you should be talking to Mason or your parents” Theo says.

“I am not having a sexuality crisis! I just wondered your thoughts on it because Mason says that everyone can go back and forth, or sometimes fully the other way, given the right person or place.” Liam explains.

“Ok, well then kiss me and see what you think.” Theo says with the calmest expression Liam has ever seen.

Wait, what? Is he serious right now? Who does he think he is? Like everyone is all lined up waiting to be kissed by Theo to determine their sexuality. The guy needs a real reality check. It is not even funny. So shallow. Still, maybe Liam should double check. He doesn’t want to be rude. Liam starts to slide into the back when he sees Theo’s horrified look. Liam may have misread the situation.

“I was kidding Dunbar. I knew you had a thing for me and all but now I am going to have watch my back in the shower.” Theo mocks him.

Liam quickly gets in the front seat and tries to remember why he brought Theo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

6am comes really quickly. So quickly in fact that no one wakes up until 12pm. 

Liam gets awoken by Mason tapping on the window. He looks around to find Theo not in the truck. He slides the window down.

“Hey, we overslept. You need to shower quick?” Mason says.

Liam quickly showers and they check out. He keeps trying to steal glances at Theo hoping he won’t bring up last night. They pile into the truck and Theo backs out. They have decided once they get to Utah they will phone Liam’s mom to send more money. They just need to get there first so they can finally see the desert.

“So, Liam tried to kiss me last night.” Theo says.

Liam slams his seat back ignoring the confused looks from his friends. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

5 horrible hours later Mason is talking about some club only an hour away from their final destination. Liam is certainly not going to any club. He hates clubs and is not much of a dancer. He will not do this. He needs to get to Utah and just have a good time hiking. He is almost there.

1 hour later they pull up to the club. Finally almost there. Only an hour away from their place their staying . Liam doesn’t know how Mason convinced everyone to do this. Liam hates clubs. Like really hates clubs. But it will be fine. 

Nolan looks around nervously and attempts to explain to Corey one last time that this is a 21 and older club, and they can’t get in anyway.

“Actually that is why I have these!” Mason exclaims excitedly from the back. He is holding 5 fake ID's that Liam has no idea how he even got.

“Mason this looks nothing like us.” Theo says.

“Don’t worry they don’t check anyway. They look at the date of birth not the picture. Trust me guys. “ Mason says. 

Theo looks at Liam. “You owe me for the rest of your life after this trip.”/p>

Liam rolls his eyes. Like hell. Liam owes Theo nothing. Especially since Theo told everyone in the truck that Liam sings Disney songs in the shower. Liam isn’t even sure he likes Theo. Does he really think that he would just do whatever he says? 

They get out of the truck. They quickly change in the truck into nicer shirts. Well, Theo didn’t have another shirt, so he had to wear Liam’s. Theo WOULD have had a shirt if he actually took a bag with him. 

The shirt was ridiculously tight. Liam would have to probably throw it out later from all the stretching out it would have from Theo’s stupid muscles. They walk to the door of the club. 

“Can I see some identification” Says the bouncer.

Mason hands the guy their ID’s . 

“Uh…I can’t let you in.” he says.

“What why!” Corey says.

“Which one of you is Caroline?” the bouncer deadpans.

Liam looks at Mason. The bouncer looks behind Liam and looks directly at Theo. “Well hello there and who are you?” he asks.

“Caroline”. Theo says.

Somehow that gets them into the club. Probably because Mason whores out Theo promising the bouncer that he can buy him a drink. Liam can’t believe his friend sometimes. Liam sighs and wonders if he can just slip into the back tables and just sleep.

Liam’s phone starts to ring. 

He looks at the screen seeing Scott is calling him.


	3. I Bet You Look Good on The Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam loses everyone in the club. 
> 
> He then may have gotten drunk on wolfsbane. 
> 
> What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to upload another one.

“Hey Scott”. Liam was trying to act natural. Not that he was doing anything wrong, but the thought of Scott knowing he was in a club while he was underage worried him . Ok so maybe he was doing something wrong, depending on who you talk to.

“Liam what’re are you doing?” Scott asks.

“I am taking a walk” Liam lies.

“LETS GET BLACKED OUT “ yells a group of college students at the bar.

Liam runs into the back of the club. He hopes it will be quieter there. He thought wrong.

Some guy was doing Jell-O shots off a girl on the table next to Liam. He really needs to refocus his friends back to what the original trip was supposed to be.

Where is Nolan? He was just with Liam and now Nolan is gone. Corey and Mason are who knows where. Probably off celebrating another one of their anniversaries. 

Scott has been talking for about five minutes and Liam has completely zoned out. He sees the group of college students that yelled about getting blacked out, and they are pouring bottles down Theo”s throat, while Nolan watches in wonder.

Hey are you listening?” Scott asks Liam breaking him out of this thoughts.

“Uh yes. Sorry it’s been an odd day.” 

“Yes Stiles told me that you hit a little girl yesterday. You know we don’t hurt people Liam. Especially kids. “ Scott scolds.

What the hell is wrong with everyone ? They really think Liam is just going around hitting children? That doesn’t even sound like him. He may have rage issues and IED but he has never just gone around mindlessly hitting children. 

Just then Nolan gets dragged to the dance floor by three girls telling him he has a cute baby face. He should probably save Nolan.

“Scott I gotta go. I have things I gotta take care of.” Liam explains.

“Ok well tell Theo that I trust that he won’t let anything happen to you and I am holding him accountable for anything that happens while you guys are on your road trip” Scott informs Liam. 

Liam humphs and hangs up the call. Seriously? Why is Theo the babysitter all the time. Liam is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and doesn’t need Theo. 

Liam stumbles and slams into the back of a very angry man. He glares down at Liam .

“Who let you in here kid?” The man says.

“Look I don’t want any trouble . I’m just trying to find my friends.” Liam pleads with the guy.

It’s not that he can’t take the man but he doesn’t really want to cause a scene right now, especially not knowing where everyone is. 

Liam gets pulled backwards towards the bar. He sees Mason and Corey telling the group of girls about their first time they hugged anniversary. Their all oooing and awwing at the boys. 

Liam turns and sees Theo next to him. 

“Trying to cause fights puppy?” Theo smirks.

“DON”T CALL ME THAT!” Liam can’t believe this guy. He hates the little wolf nickname and really hated when Theo started to call him little baby alpha after Scott put him in charge. But this! 

Liam remembers he has to save Nolan . He looks on the dance floor and sees the group of girls dancing with Nolan. Well, they are dancing. Nolan is just looking at them beet red.

Theo pulls Liam onto the dance floor. There is some annoyingly loud song playing about doing shots. Apparently that’s all they play in the club because this is the fifth song Liam as heard that’s only about drinking. 

Theo starts to dance with one of the girls that were surrounding Nolan. 

“Hey can you put this in your bag Liam ?” Theo hands Liam his phone. Nolan proceeds to the same. 

Since when is Liam their personal back pack ? He sighs and stuffs their phones into his bag he brought in. The bouncer gave him a few weird looks when he came in with it. However , Theo told the bouncer that it was Liam’s meds.

Liam growls internally. It wasn’t his meds. It was his phone and charger , along with the map of where they were going. 

He didn’t want to leave it in the car since Theo kept saying his truck may not lock because he has to fix it or some shit like that.

Mason and Corey dance over to Liam.

“LIAM THIS IS SO GREAT! “ Mason yells over the music. Liam observes a very intoxicated Mason who starts to dirty dance with Corey. 

Liam groans. How is Mason getting drinks? He thought no one has any money ? 

He looks over and Nolan is chugging down one of the girls drinks. He has loosened up quite a bit and is now swaying to the music. 

Theo looks at Liam and gives him that stupid Theo face. The one where Theo seems to think everyone finds him attractive just because he is Theo. Liam hates that.

“You going to stand there or are you going to dance?” Theo laughs at Liam.

Liam is not a dancer. Like not even a little bit. He hates it actually.

“HERE TAKE THESE LIAM” Mason yells. Throwing his and Corey’s phone at him. 

Liam scowls . He puts their phones in his bag and attempts to sort of dance the best he can. He is wearing a back pack you know.

“Here Liam try this” Theo orders handing him a cup. Liam looks inside the cup uncertain if it’s poison or not. 

Liam supposes it doesn’t really matter. He is a werewolf and he will heal even if Theo is trying to poison him. Honestly it should be the other way around considering Theo told everyone he tried to kiss him . Which he did not thank you very much. He had a temporary lapse of judgement.

Liam sighs and drinks the whole thing. Theo then hands him another one. Liam doesn’t want to be the wet blanket so he downs that too.

30 minutes later Liam feels pretty good. He wonders if it’s from everyone’s energy levels. He looks around and sees Corey and Theo feel pretty good too.

Wait? He thought werewolves couldn’t get drunk? He looks at Theo . Theo must of known what he as thinking because Liam feels his phone go off.

Theo: puppy 🐶 it’s ok. Wolfsbane. The girl dancing with Nolan is a werewolf too. She gave me some. Maybe now you won’t look like an idiot with those dance moves . 

Liam narrows his eyes at Theo. So apparently he was poisoned . Just poisoned enough to not be grumpy anymore. 

Liam gets shoved into Theo by some asshole. He turns around to yell at them but they must of run off because he can’t see them anymore.

Theo takes Liam’s hand and walks toward the table. Liam falls into the chair tired from all the dancing.

“Your a lot more kind when your drunk you know” Liam sarcastically tells Theo. 

Theo rolls his eyes and sits down next to Liam. 

Liam is pretty certain he is going to have a major headache tomorrow but he is happy he will be in the nice resort Liams stepdad booked them. 

Liam should check the time. Maybe they should get going. They still have an hour to go and after this exit it’s mostly desert to get out there.

Liam feels a hand on his thigh. He looks up in confusion to see Theo smirking at him.

“Theo what the hell?” Liam isn’t sure what Theo’s game is but he is pretty certain he shoved him into the front seat of the truck the other day. Saying he doesn’t like to cuddle. Isn’t this sorta cuddling?

Before Liam can think more on what it means to cuddle or not, Theo grabs Liam and moves him towards the back of the club.

Liam thinks he sees that rude man that shoved Liam leaving with an enormous bag, but he isn’t sure because Theo practically throws him into a bathroom stall. 

Liam doesn’t understand why Theo has to be so rough. I mean Liam isn’t exactly sure what makes Theo so angry all the time. Other than him actually. Maybe Stiles? 

“Doing a lot of thinking ?” Theo says.

“I guess so but I am not really sure ....” Liam starts to say before Theo shoves him against the stall door and proceeds to kiss Liam.

Liam’s brain is attempting to process what the hell is going on. He thought Theo had been horrified by Liam thinking he was being serious about him telling him to kiss him. What the hell is this?

Theo gently moves his hand to Liam’s waist. He very carefully opens Liam’s mouth up with his tongue. Liam is pretty certain he likes girls. Pretty certain.

Theo starts grinding his hips into Liam. Liam frantically tries to remember what the person’s name was he was dating before. What was it? Hailey? Or maybe Hannah?

Liam’s thoughts become non existent when Theo starts kissing his neck. Liam starts withering underneath Theo’s hips. 

Theo’s hips start moving slightly faster . Theo then kneels on the floor and unbuttons Liam’s pants. Maybe Liam should think about Mason and Corey? Maybe Nolan?

Theo pulls down Liam’s underwear very slowly. Who are those people again? 

Theo takes Liam’s member into his mouth. Liam dies a hundred little ecstatic deaths. Theo proceeds to slowly move his tongue over the tip. Liam slams his own hand over his mouth. He can’t left the whole world know what their up to. 

Liam starts moaning and dies about thousand more ecstatic deaths. 

“Ahh...Theo...””

Theo slowly moves his hand up and down where his mouth can’t reach. Liam starts to shake and feels a warm feeling spreading in his stomach. 

“I..I think I am....””

Liam continues to shake and moan. He doesn’t remember it being this way with what’s her name? In fact he doesn’t really remember it ever being like this with anyone else. Liam leans his head back against the stall. He is gripping the stall wall while trying to not sink to the floor. It’s not working very well.

Liam groans. “Theo... “ Liam pants . He feels the warm feeling getting more intense. So intense that his claws come out. He looks down at Theo in wonder. Liam is pretty certain he like girls. 

Liam finishes probably in about five minutes. Which would be embarrassing if Liam wasn’t more embarrassed when he hears pounding on the bathroom stall. 

Theo stands up and walks out like everything is just fucking fine and he didn’t just make Liam moan his name. Liam quickly pulls his pants up and walks out the door. He walks into five girls looking at him with judging eyes. 

Liam is confused why everyone is in the men’s room? He quickly walks out and sees he is NOT in fact in the men’s room but the girls room. 

Liam can’t fucken believe Theo did that. Did he know they were in the wrong bathroom the whole time? Who just ups and leaves someone they just gave a blow job to? In a public bathroom? In a club? With girls listening. 

Liam wants to die now. 

He walks back out to the dance floor where Corey and Mason are telling Theo about their first time ever to go to a party together anniversary, when he sees Nolan on top of the bar. Dancing like a stripper.

Like what is happening tonight? Liam quickly makes it to the bar only to see one of the girls from the bathroom. She clearly remembers Liam by the look she is giving him. 

“Nolan, come down! Please come down Nolan. “ Liam tries pleading with Nolan.

Just then the bouncer grabs Nolan off the bar and glares at Liam.

A glass breaks onto the bartenders arm on accident by a very drunk Mason, who is attempting to explain he knows how to juggle. 

“That’s it all of you get out now!” The bouncer yells. 

3 bouncers grab Liam and throw him outside. Like okay is that really necessary? It’s not like he was on the bar.

Nolan is laying on the sidewalk mumbling incoherently. Mason is attempting to eat Corey’s face and Liam just wants to lay down in the street and let fate decide.

Theo causally walks out when Liam sees the bouncer try to slip his number to Theo. Theo just laughs and says he is focusing on himself right now.

“Where the hell were you Theo?” Liam snarls. 

“Mason promised that guy he could buy me a drink so he did.” Theo says . 

Liam can’t believe this. While Theo is apparently whoring himself out, the rest of them are getting thrown out. 

Like come on! When Liam started to actually think Theo may not be that bad.

“Come on guys let’s go” Theo says to them.

Corey helps Mason to the truck, while Liam half carries a sleeping Nolan. 

They pile into the truck and Liam thanks the lucky stars he may finally get to his destination. To see this beautiful desert.

“ Liam where is the map?” Theo says.

Liam looks blankly at Theo for a few minutes. Oh that’s right. It’s in his bag. He bends down to get his bag. WAIT where is the bag? Liam had it right? He brought it into the club and then..... well then all he remembers his having a mind numbing orgasm. 

“Liam the map?” Theo says impatiently.

“Can I have my phone too?” Corey asks.

Liam looks around the truck. Wait he had the bag right? Where is the the bag? Liam tries to rack his brain to remember what he did with it. But he doesn’t remember . 

“Liam if you lost our stuff and our directions to this place I will kill you” Theo says angrily. 

“I don’t know where it is.”

Surprise?” Liam says slowly.

Theo sinks his claws into the steering wheel.


	4. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> driving to find a place to phone home and get a map. Theo realizes he may have had a lapse in judgement on agreeing to drive them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the most fun I have had writing a story. Thanks to anyone who keeps coming back to read the next chapter.

Theo is pacing back and forth outside the truck. 

He has not even looked at Liam since Liam told him he doesn’t know where their stuff is. 

Liam feels like they should probably have a discussion on what the hell happened at the club, but he is pretty certain now is not the time.

Nolan, Mason, and Corey are outside the truck trying to determine how far away the hotel is and if they can make it there. Mason seems to think he can find some way there. Somehow. Corey is just smiling at Mason, but if Liam is being honest, Corey looks like he is just agreeing to anything Mason says.

“Maybe we can just have you guys use your werewolf senses and find your way there?” Nolan asks.

“We are not dogs Nolan. We would normally have to catch a scent first, which we do not have any scent to this place, since we have never been there. Which is WHY we had a map in the first place and phones to GPS our way there.” Theo snarls. 

Mason and Corey walk over to Liam who is still sitting in the truck. He is trying to contemplate his life choices and why he didn’t fly instead. Maybe they should have chosen to do a video game day instead. 

Liam groans. He thinks maybe they should of not gotten drunk at this club and maybe this would have not occurred.

“Look it is okay. It is not your fault.” Mason says looking at Liam with sympathy. Corey nods in agreement.

“Don’t you tell him that. It is certainly his fucken fault. Everything was okay until Liam was given responsibility to actually remember things. “ Theo growls. 

Liam is so frustrated right now. What an ass. He knows he messed up, but does Theo really have to keep shoving it in his face? Liam doesn’t bring up Theo’s past mistakes of the dread doctors, or how he killed his sister, or who he tried to get him to kill Scott. Whom he is conveniently super close to all of a sudden. Liam huffs. 

Theo starts walking back to the club. 

“Wait don’t leave me!” Nolan yells. Nolan is frantically looking around. Apparently, he has forgotten who actually are his friends and it is certainly NOT Theo. 

“I am trying to see if Liam put the bag down inside the club somewhere. Or maybe it is in space with Liam’s brain.” Theo says. 

Theo walks back towards the club but a bouncer stops him telling them they are closing soon as its about to be 2am. He sees Theo explain he needs to find his stuff and points at Liam. Liam narrows his eyes. Theo is always telling his business to everyone it gets super annoying sometimes.

He sees Theo get let inside. Well this is good news it should be in there. At least they won’t have to attempt to navigate their way there.

Liam realizes he has not called his parents yet. Their almost 2 days late to their destination. They must be so worried. His mother is probably assuming they forgot about her. Liam makes a note to remember to call her once Theo gets back with their stuff.

Nolan is sitting on the ground outside the truck and is talking to Mason. They are discussing options for going back home early. Nolan seems to be done with this road trip they have taken. Liam gets it. He does. It has been eventful and it has barely been 2 days. 

Theo comes back out of the club not holding the bag. He walks over to the truck. 

“Everyone get in the truck” Theo says eerily quiet. No one argues and they all pile inside.

“So you find it?” Corey says. 

“No Corey I didn’t find it. The bag is not in there. I tried looking, I tried catching the scent of home, I tried talking to the staff. NO one has seen it, since whenever Liam had it. It is probably stolen because everyone’s iPhones are in there. People sell those you know. “ Theo is looking directly at Liam as he informs Corey of his attempts to find the lost bag. 

Liam feels bad. He should of thought this through. “Ok, well would this be a good time to tell to you that I talked to Scott in the club? He said he is trusting you with us and that anything that happens on this trip he is holding you personally responsible for.” 

Liam’s world goes black.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam wakes up to Mason’s music blaring and Nolan trying to eat the last of the snacks. Liam looks around. They are on the highway. It is mostly desert they are passing. Liam remembers Mason saying that once they are an hour away is it pretty vacant until they get to the hotel resort. 

Liam’s jaw is killing him. 

He looks back at Corey. Corey seems to be giving Theo an odd look. Their in the middle of a conversation. Liam tries to figure out what their discussing. He tunes in trying to not look noisy.

“So it was kind of a long period of time we didn’t see you guys back there. Mason tried to find you but then we got caught up talking to those girls about our anniversary. Do you think Liam put the bag down somewhere?” Corey asks.

“How should I know?” Theo says.

“Well, I just wonder if maybe it got knocked under something or whatever. Maybe we should go back?” Corey says.

“Corey we are not going back. I checked everything. I am going to find a place to stop and then we can buy a map. Hopefully get money wired to us and then drive home. This trip from hell is over. “ Theo says.

Liam thinks that is a little harsh. It really isn’t hell is it? Yea, chaos occurred, but before that everyone seemed to be having a good time. Or Theo seemed to be having a good time in the bathroom stall with him. 

“Where did you run off to anyway? You were gone for like 30 minutes.” Corey says. 

Liam looks out the window trying to act as casual as possible. Corey looks at Liam. Theo looks at Corey through the rearview mirror.

“I met a girl in the bathroom. Liam tried to find a girl too but we know that doesn’t work for him. She is probably the one who stole it.” Theo says.

“The bathroom? She was in the bathroom with you?” Corey asks.

“Yeah, but I probably won’t be calling her once I get a phone again. She is a little too dumb for my taste.” Theo says. 

Liam scowls. What the fuck. Dumb? Liam is not dumb. This year has been difficult to say the least and he really doesn’t appreciate getting rejected by Theo. Not that he is upset he is rejected. I mean what the hell is happening? Is this what Stiles meant when he said Theo makes you feel like you want to be around him, but then makes you feel like he doesn’t like you at all? 

Scott laughed at Stiles when he said that, but Liam thinks he understands what Stiles means now. 

Wait, is Theo with Stiles too? Liam internally panics. He looks at Theo. Theo isn’t looking at him, but at the road and is thumbing through the radio.  
Liam feels eyes on him. He looks back to see Corey watching him curiously. 

“What?” Liam asks.

“Nothing” Corey says back. 

Liam starts to feel hungry. Maybe they should eat again. Oh right no money. Another one of Liam’s epic fails on this trip. He looks back to see if Nolan has any snacks left, but he doesn’t. Liam sighs. Oh well. He can wait until they find a place to stop.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

About an hour later Liam thinks they should have found something about now. He looks around. He hasn’t seen any signs or anything showing where the hell they are. It looks like Utah. He sees the desert around him. 

Nolan seems to be happier and chatting with Mason and Corey. Theo is Theo. He is sulking in the front driver seat looking angry out the windows. 

“Theo you think we should have found a place by now? “Liam asks. 

Theo looks at Liam and fucken ignores him. RUDE. This guy is unreal. 

Liam looks out the window and tries to remember why he even considers Theo a friend. The guy really hasn’t shown Liam he actually wants to be his friend. He did save him a few times but that could have been for Scott’s benefit. Maybe Liam is overthinking everything. 

“Um, so should we be concerned the gas tank is running low?” Mason asks Theo. 

“I am aware of that Mason and no we are fine.” Theo says calmly.

Liam looks at Theo.

He knows Theo pretty well at this point. So well that he can in fact always tell when he is lying, even when his heart doesn’t stutter. Liam knows Theo is lying.

Liam starts too internally panic. Oh my god. What did Liam do? What if they run out of gas? What if they get eaten by cockroaches? What if hell opens and swallows Liam?

“Did you ever think that maybe hell wouldn’t want you?” Theo sneers.

Liam rolls his eyes and slams his seat back.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam loses track of time and is not sure why this is taking so long. He knows they should have been there by now right? 

Liam must admit everyone minus Theo, seems to be taking it very well. No one has even made a a big deal about Liam losing their stuff. 

Liam looks in the back seat again. Nolan looks like he has given up all hope on life and is dramatically laying across Corey and Mason while they pat his head. Corey is just giving Mason sad eyes. Liam sighs. What more can this trip take? 

The truck stops. In the middle of the road. 

Nolan shoots up. “Are we there!” Nolan exclaims! 

Liam is a little frustrated at this point. Nolan seems to be able to ask stupid questions and no one says a word, but God forbid he asks any fucken thing.

Mason looks out the window. He looks at Liam. Liam looks at Corey. Corey looks at Nolan. Nolan looks at Theo. Theo hits Liam with a book.

“This has honestly got to be the worst vacation I have ever had and it's my FIRST one. But I have a feeling there will not be anything to top the lapse of judgement I have had, and the time I have spent trying not to kill you. “ Theo sarcastically tells Liam. 

“Lapse of judgment? On what driving us?” Mason asks. 

Theo ignores Mason. He wolfs out and gets outside of the truck. 

The three boys in the back look at Liam. He doesn’t know why they are staring at him. It wasn’t his fault the truck ran out of gas or the fact that Theo didn’t bring his own money, or the fact that Theo doesn’t know how to get to the desert resort in Utah. I mean come on. Liam can’t be expected to take the fall for everything here.

“What guys?” Liam asks.

“Are you going to go talk to Theo?” Mason asks him. 

“Why do I have to talk to Theo!” Liam exclaims.

“I am not going to even address that question Liam.” Mason says in his stern voice. 

He only uses this voice when he thinks Liam is not thinking, or that time with The Great Picnic Debacle. Liam groans and steps out of the car.

He is not going to have his best friend mad at him. He needs to try to have friends throughout this shit show. Liam walks over to Theo who has fully shifted and is growling at him. Liam slowly walks up to the wolf. It nips at him.

“HEY! “ 

The wolf sulks off and sits down in the middle of the road. It starts pitifully yowling and calling for help. 

“Theo, no one can hear us out here. Unless there is another werewolf family, which I doubt, because I googled this area before we left, and no known packs are here. Or so Deaton says.” Liam informs Theo.

The wolf growls at Liam again. Liam sighs. He looks back at the 3 boys in the truck. They are all waiting for him to get back in.

“Theo look, I am really sorry ok? I understand I lost our stuff, that you can’t find your way to the resort, that you hate us, but what what else can I do? We are here now and clearly  
Nolan is not going to be the one to get us home. We really only have Corey and Mason to help. But I think we need to all put our heads together .” Liam finishes explaining to Theo.

Theo changes back to his human self. NO CONSIDERATION for anyone’s eyes by the way. He walks over and puts on his clothes. 

“Do you really think that everything was due to your lapse in judgement?” Liam asks Theo.

“Yes Liam, I do. I am not leaving this truck and I am not sending off any morons to find a gas station to probably get lost. I would rather those 3 die before I leave this truck.” Theo says. 

“Hey I resent that.” Mason says. “You would just let us all die and allow Liam to live when he clearly was the one who got us all here in the first place!” 

Liam looks at his friend with betrayal. What! How unbelievable. 

Wait, Theo would let Liam live and the rest die? He probably shouldn’t feel happy about that, but like he thought they were in a bad place. Maybe they are becoming friends again.  
Liam sighs in relief and gets into the truck. 

Everyone waits for Theo to give the plan.

“I think we should take a few hours to rest since no one has slept in like a day. After we rest, we can decide what idiot is going to venture off to find a gas station. It will NOT BE LIAM. “Theo says.

Liam tries to remember why he wants to be friends with Theo.


	5. The Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded in the truck, part of the puppy pack decides to split up to go find help. Liam needs to take matters into his own hands to get everyone out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Sorry If there are some grammar mistakes. I write these late and then I have to remember to use my brain. Unlike, Liam :) .
> 
> Also, black widow spiders are in Utah. Some scary things in that state.

Liam slowly opens his eyes and look around him. Corey, Mason, and Nolan are all strung across the back seat snoring. Snoring pretty loudly actually. 

Liam looks at the clock and sees it is just after 5pm. He wonders if his parents are calling out a search party yet? It has been what, almost 3 days since no one has called them? Not to mention his mother must be wondering if Theo is lost somewhere while traveling back. He is certain this is another thing Theo will get sympathy about from his mother. This guy.

Liam turns to his left and sees no one. ???? Where is Theo? He turns to his right. Doesn’t see anyone there either. Although, he wouldn’t think that Theo would be hanging out the window, but who knows. 

He feels something crawling on him and looks down. There is a spider crawling on him. Liam yelps and hits his head on top of the truck. 

“OWW” Liam groans. 

The three boys in the back wake up and look at Liam. Nolan’s eyes are as wide as saucers. 

“Liam, get that thing out of here!” Mason yells.

Liam is surprised he has to be the one to get a spider out of here. Mason knows he hates spiders. However, its not that big and now its ON THEO’s Seat. So It really is not that bad right? Liam tries to protest his right to not touch insects.

“THAT IS A BLACK WIDOW SPIDER GET IT OUT OF HERE NOW!” Nolan yells in terror.

Liam is good at history, not geography. How is he supposed to know Utah has black widow spiders? Everyone jumps out of the truck and the spider jumps towards Liam. Liam does the only rationale thing he can think of in that moment. He rips the right mirror off the truck and starts slamming it into the spider. That should do it.The boys slowly start calming down while Liam looks underneath the mirror. Thankfully the spider is dead. Close call.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TRUCK!” Theo yells. 

Liam turns and sees Theo coming back down the road looking pretty ticked off that his truck is damaged. Liam knows how this looks, but he had to save everyone’s lives. He can’t be responsible for the collateral damages that took place. 

“Liam took off the mirror killing a black widow spider. “ Nolan informs Theo. 

WOW. He can’t believe Nolan would just sell Liam out like that. He thought they were in a better place than that. What was he supposed to do let everyone get bit and poisoned by a venomous spider. 

“Black Widow spiders are a medical concern. However, most of the deaths they cause are in small children, but they can cause severe illness. Probably not to you guys as werewolves though. “ Mason informs the group. 

What the fuck! Mason is calmly explaining this to them as if he did not just tell Liam to get that spider out of the truck. Everyone in this group has become major traitors. Liam cannot believe this. 

“You didn’t fucken think that you’re a werewolf Liam and that maybe you could have killed it another way? What risk did it really pose to you? You heal. “ Theo says angrily.

“Well MAYBE I don’t like bugs and I am following the group and their directions to get rid of it. I was concerned about them and their well being. When I am told to get rid of something by someone, I act upon it.” Liam explains.

“Good job Little Baby Alpha taking orders from others.” Theo sarcastically says. 

Liam storms off about ten feet. He needs time alone. Everyone is so absurd right now. 

“Where did you go?” Mason asks Theo.

“I was just seeing if I could see anything close around here, but I didn’t see anything In sight. Someone may have to walk a bit. “ Explains Theo.

“So who is going?” Corey asks.

“Well we want to take someone who won’t get lost, someone who is not our weakest link, and someone who can navigate their way back. We don’t really know what is out here. So not Liam.” Theo says dryly.

Liam scoffs. 

“I will go.” Mason volunteers.

“I can’t let Mason go alone. “ Corey says. 

“That is fine. I will stay with Nolan and dumbass here. “Theo says.

Liam ignores that last jab at him. He looks at Mason. He doesn’t really want everyone to split up. Isn’t that what they do in the movies? It never ends well right? Liam sighs. 

“Mason is this a good idea?” Liam asks his friend.

“Well we have to do something Liam. We need to get gas, a phone, and get out of here. I am not worried. Even if we have to walk a while. Corey can turn invisible If we run into trouble.” Mason says smiling gently at his friend.

Nolan hands Corey and Mason a few things left in the truck for their walk. They start heading out. Liam picks up the mirror and puts it in the backseat. Theo is glaring at him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It’s been 2 hours. What if their lost? What if they met a black widow again? What if they were robbed? Not that they have any money, but still Liam hated this idea. No one should split up. He does take comfort in knowing that anything that is happening right now, Scott is holding Theo personally responsible for.

“You’re a real asshole you know that Dunbar,” Theo says. 

Well this time Liam is not mad he was thinking out loud. Theo deserves it. Besides It’s not like Theo has anything to worry about. Apparently him and Lydia are SOOO CLOSE now that even if anything bad does happen, then Scott will just waive it away. 

Liam can’t help but notice the original group of Scott’s pack can do everything they want and somehow get forgiven. Obviously Stiles has done some major things but was given the excuse of the Nogitsune. Lydia was out of her mind and under control of Peter. Malia is a were coyote and needed to learn how to reinstate back into society. Kira when she was here, was under control of her fox and Scott’s girlfriend so we know how that goes. What Liam has heard about Allison, they all forgave her because she was confused about the supernatural and you know under the influence of her hunter family. Her father Argent had to learn better ways. Now, Theo seems to somehow be apart of everything here. Even though, he was not apart of the original crew. Maybe it is because he knew Stiles and Scott way back. Either way it is so not fair. 

OH MY GOD. Liam is the one who is the odd man out. Everyone loves Corey. Mason is super smart and they seem to feel bad for Nolan. Where does that leave him? Is he the only one that can do everything wrong and not get forgiven? 

“You are Scott’s Beta and tried to kill him. I am sure you get forgiven too. Does your mind ever take a break?” Theo asks annoyed.

Liam slams his seat back. He has to remember to stop thinking so loud. 

Just then a truck rolls up beside them.

“Hey, are you guys ok?” a woman asks from the front passenger seat. 

Theo rolls down his window because he made them put their windows up. In this heat. Like a psychopath. I guess if they don’t die from heat stroke it can be deemed a miracle. 

“Yea, we are good.” Theo says.

WAIT WHAT? They are certainly not good. What the hell is Theo thinking? He is not about to let a truck drive by them and leave them here to continue to be stranded. What is wrong with Theo? What is wrong with Liam? How has he ever thought he may have had some weird unresolved feelings for this chimera is beyond him. Obviously the guy enjoys seeing their pain. This guy really should be applauded for his lack of human empathy and lack of decency towards other human beings.

“NO WE ARE NOT FINE. “ Liam yells from the passenger side. 

He scrambles out of the passenger side and walks up to the window of the truck. There are 2 kids, a woman, and a man, with a little dog in the truck. Really scary Theo, he thinks. Honestly, that’s Theo’s major problem. He trusts no one. You would think he would not be as afraid of everything since he is a supernatural creature. However, Theo is clearly still under stress from his time with the dread doctors. NOT that Liam feels any sympathy for the chimera.

“Sorry for my acquaintance here. He gets real jumpy around new people. “ Liam says.

The man smiles warmly at Liam.

“It is ok. I get it. You never know who your talking to. You guys run out of gas? We live not too far from here and we can take you there. Use a phone and call whoever you like. Maybe get you out of this heat?” I am Ronald, this is my wife Mandy, and our 2 girls Marie and Sarah", says the man.

Liam feels so relieved. He just saved everyone. Everything is ok. Nolan gets out of the truck finally recognizing Liam’s alpha status in this group.

“Thanks so much. We really appreciate it.” Nolan says.

“LIAM CAN I TALK TO YOU REAL QUCK?” Theo says way too loudly to be considered friendly. 

Liam rolls his eyes. Sure thing , he thinks. Liam walks over to Theo. Who is standing about ten feet away at this point. How weird and rude. Like really. What is his problem?

“What Theo?” says Liam not trying to keep his tone from sounding exasperated.

“Puppy we do not know these people. Were you ever taught by your parents not to get inside vehicle’s with strangers.?” Theo says.

Liam ignores the puppy comment. He doesn’t like the way Theo uses it in situations where it seems he is trying to get what he wants.

“Theo they are a family with a dog. What are they going to do? It is not like I am getting into the car with a group of men with guns. Plus you said it yourself, we are werewolves. We will be fine. “ Liam says annoyed. 

“Have you forgotten about Corey and Mason? What if they come back. We won’t be here. “ Theo says.

“Oh, I just thought I would go and take care of it real quick. You can stay with Nolan. “ Liam explains.

Theo looks at Liam like he is the stupidest person alive. Like how offensive. Liam for the first time on this trip as made an excellent decision. He is saving everyone. Not with any help from Theo may he add. 

“I am not letting you go alone Liam. This is a terrible decision. But even so we should have everyone there in case we have to think. “ Theo says pointedly at Liam.

Well really? I mean can he be even ruder than he already is. I mean this guy is awful. He is not sure why people act like he is so wonderful. Liam remembers when Theo first moved in. His mom made Theo repeat his senior year so he could finish his education. He walked into school his first day and had about 50 different people lined up to talk to him. It was super ridiculous. Boys and girls of all grade levels tried to sit with them at lunch. No one ever wanted to sit with them before, but now that Theo was here, everyone somehow knew who they were.

“Theo can you ever trust me for like once in your life?” Liam asks angrily.

Theo makes a strangling motion towards Liam. He looks back at the truck. He looks at Nolan who is petting the little dog and chatting with the family.

“FINE. They already know we need help now anyway. If anything happens I will SACRAFICE NOLAN and it will be on you Liam.” Theo says.

Nolan looks at Theo will horror in his eyes.

“HAHAH HE IS TOTALLY KIDDING.” Liam says to the family. They smile back awkwardly. 

They pile into the truck and its pretty squished. They moved the girls up front, and with the dog and the three of them in the back it’s a little too tight for comfort. He knows that Mason and Corey will understand if they make it back and they are not there. He isn’t worried. He knows everything is just fine. Almost there Liam thinks.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Corey and Mason have been walking for a long time. Mason feels like his feet are going to give out. He hopes Theo and Liam haven’t killed each other yet. Those 2 are so ridiculous sometimes. The amount of tension in the air whenever their together drives the pack crazy. Stiles threatened to lock them both in a room once just so they could figure it out finally.

Mason wonders if their lost. Its been too long. Just when he has given up all hope of finding anything. A black car pulls up.

Corey looks at Mason ready to go invisible if he needs to. The window slowly rolls down.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I HAD TO LEAVE MY FREAKEN CLASSES JUST TO FIND YOU LOSERS.” Stiles says.

Corey runs over to the window and throws his arms around Stiles. Stiles pats him. 

“Stiles how did you find us?” Mason asks. 

“I have a tracking device on Theo’s truck. I thought it would be a good idea in case he tries to murder everyone again.” Stiles explains.

Corey looks at Mason. 

“Scott called me. He said it sounded like there was some raging party going on when Liam was on the phone with him. When he tried to call the next day, the phone had been disconnected. He called the rest of you and no one else answered either. He wanted me to just see if I could locate you guys to make sure everything was ok. Then when Liam’s parents called Scott asking if he had heard from you guys, Scott started getting worried. So here I am. Missing a test. Where is the rest of you?” Stiles asks.

“Their back at Theo’s truck. We will show you. “Mason informs him.

“Ok, get in. Good thing I can get back to classes in 24 hours. “Stiles says.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam looks at the house they pulled up to. It looks ok. It’s nothing crazy nice, but Liam remembers that the truck they’re in looks a little run down.

They all head inside. 

“So you guys look really hungry let me get you something really quick.” The woman says warmly.

“No thanks. I just want to use the phone.” Theo says rudely.

How rude can this guy be? Really he has no idea how Theo has managed to socialize in society for so long.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Er, well, I mean they were here? " Mason tells Stiles.

"FOR GODS'S SAKE." Stiles yells in frustration.


	6. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemonade.
> 
> Liam is finally happy to be able to get to relax after the chaos that has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this as part of the other chapter but I decided to edit a few things.

Liam and Nolan sit down in the living room while Theo goes to make the phone call. 

Liam wonders who Theo is even calling? He thought Theo had no friends? Did he memorize Scott’s number or something? Or worse did he memorize LIAM’S PARENTS number? 

It would be like Theo to do some shit like that. He makes everyone actually like him and than throws them away like they don’t matter. Liam seriously hates that.

“So where we’re you headed to? “ Mandy says. 

“The great salt desert. We wanted to do some hiking and heard it’s beautiful there. “ Liam tells her.

“It certainly is. “ Mandy says.

Ronald gives them both a glass filled with lemonade . 

Liam silently scoffs. He can’t believe that Theo actually thought these people can’t be trusted. Clearly Theo is the one that can’t be trusted. He couldn’t even find their hotel resort .

Nolan drinks the lemonade and plays with the dog. Liam forgets sometimes how much Nolan loves animals. Liam smiles to himself . 

He takes a sip of the lemonade. He realizes him and Theo still haven’t talked about what happened in the club. He really should get on that. I mean Theo should of brought it up. But he was too busy being all mad at Liam .

He worries Mason and Corey won’t realize where they are. He wishes one of them still had a phone. He knows though this trip is almost over . At least he gets to spend some time relaxing before it all ends.

He finishes the lemonade and hands it back to Ronald. Nolan is already on his second glass. 

“Can I use your bathroom?” Liam asks them.

“Of course. Second door on the right. Down the hallway. “Mandy says.

“Thanks. “ Liam says.

He walks down the hallway and goes into the bathroom. He looks at the bathroom wall and sees nice pictures of the family on the wall. How sweet Liam thinks.

He finishes and starts washing his hands. He hears a small whine at the door.

He opens it to see the little dog looking up at him. He bends down and starts petting it. It wags it tail and licks him. 

Liam doesn’t like to be noisy but he would be lying if he wasn’t curious about what the rest of the house looks like. 

He silently walks towards the back of the house and sees more pictures on the wall. He smiles.

He opens the door to see a basement down below. Liam isn’t going to go into the basement . It’s not a good idea to keep snooping. 

He walks back to the living room and sees Nolan laying passed out on the floor of the living room. The dog is whining at Liam and Liam frantically looks around to see what the hell is going on. 

Where the fuck is Theo? He just leaves them to hang out with strangers by themselves? Like honestly Liam can’t fucken believe this guy. He should know that Liam can’t be trusted to make good decisions and can’t be left to his own devices.

Liam realizes only Nolan is in the living room. He needs to find out where everyone is. He wolfs out and slowly creeps down the hallway. He starts opening doors to see if he can find these weird kidnapper people. 

Why would they kidnap with kids anyway? That doesn’t seem like the parent thing to do. I mean don’t they have any decency or morals they want to instill in their children? 

Honestly it’s a good thing Mason and Corey aren’t here. They wouldn’t know how to handle this situation. 

Liam opens the last door at the end of the hallway.

A girl is looking back at him with wide eyes and is gagged. 

He looks around the bedroom. There is a guy who is all tied up looking at Liam with pleading helpless eyes. 

Uh oh. Well this may be bad. 

Liam looks around him frantically and sees the dog has followed him to the bedroom. He looks at the picture on the wall.

He looks back at the the man and woman looking at him. 

OH . 

Their the family that is on the wall with the pictures. He should of known that the other people didn’t look the same as the pictures. He clearly has been lacking sleep recently so it can’t be helped.

He runs over to the people in the room. He assumes Theo has figured out something may be wrong and will take care of Nolan.

He quickly unbinds them.

“THANK YOU.” The woman cries to Liam.

Liam is pretty proud of himself. Maybe it was a mistake to come here but if he hadn’t of made this decision then he would have never saved these wonderful people.

These wonderful people that were looking at him really odd. 

Liam looks at them confused .

The woman is smirking at him and the man was showing him pretty sharp teeth for a normal person. Like probably a little too sharp for human.

OH. 

Liam feels pretty set up he must say. Like how was he to know this family may be crazy scary supernatural things.

But who were these other people?

Before Liam can start fighting , 2 arrows shoot into the man with the sharp teeth. He drops to the floor and the woman shrieks.

She runs towards Liam but is hit with another arrow and drops to the ground. Liam spins around to see “RONALD “ holding a bow and arrow. 

That’s interesting. 

Liam stumbles to the floor. The little dog is trying to lick him . 

That’s odd. He didn’t think he was that tired?

His vision starts to blur and he thinks he may be fading out.

He tries to yell for fucken Theo who by the way is NO WHERE to be found . Great timing Theo. Literally he seems to never be around when he is actually needed. God only knows where Nolan is now. Theo probably left them and ran knowing that guy.

Liam feels himself being picked up and thrown about towards the front of the house. He feels himself getting pushed. 

He is falling. 

Hitting the first few stairs hurt a lot but since Liam is only half conscious the rest of the stairs don’t feel like anything.

This is where Liam is going to die. He tries not to pity himself but like how can he not? This whole vacation has turned into something from a horror movie. A horror movie that Liam couldn’t of possible seen coming. 

He wishes Theo was here and then he could hit his fucken face one last time for not being around when he actually needs him to be.

Liam’s world goes black. 

——————————————  
Theo pulls the phone off the wall and starts dialing Scott’s number. It goes to voicemail. 

Theo looks outside towards the back of the house and sees a little girl looking back at him. 

Theo looks at the picture above the stove. He looks back at the little girl. 

Oh for fucks sake. 

Theo feels something hard hit him.


	7. The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam tries to figure out how to escape the situation their in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit this a few times. I think I am pretty happy with this version of the chapter now.

Liam opens is eyes. Well tries to open his eyes. He just sees black and cannot move his hands or feet. He is blind folded but at least he can hear. He tries to make out of if there are any sounds nearby. He hears whimpering next to him. 

Boy, that dog is really attached to him. Well, at least someone at this house is. Liam tries to figure out a way to get everyone out of this. He is sure they have been through worse. I mean they had to deal with the death pool, then they had to deal with the ghost riders, the whole war thing, and now they must deal with this. This is cake? Fairly sure those people that they rode with our humans, so now that the weird scary creatures were taken care of, he can focus on getting out of here. 

Maybe if Liam tries to reason with them? After he saw the arrow, he knew it was hunters. He supposes wolfing out was not that best thing to do when hunters were nearby, but in his defense, he had NO idea that any of this would occur. 

He will figure this out.

He tries to shimmy his way out of the ropes, but they keep burning his arms. Wolfsbane. That makes sense. Probably what he drank. Though it may have been something else because he would of thought that it would have hurt his throat more. 

OK, OK, he has this. He considers his options of what he can do. I mean he cannot get out of this currently. but maybe he can crawl towards the door? He falls to his side and tries to shimmy his way across the floor. He hits a body. IS THIS A DEAD BODY? Liam tries to shimmy over it, but whoever this person is seems to be solid as a brick. Liam reconsiders and starts shimmying the other way.

He feels like he is making progress until he hears a door open. Footsteps. Liam internally panics. He tries to shimmy his way back across the floor to where he was, but he hits another body. AHHH ANOTHER DEAD BODY?

Liam feels someone pick him up and he gets pushed up the stairs. He falls a few times and gets ripped back up and pushed somewhere. He hears voices and muffled whimpering. He hopes their feeding this dog. Is it their dog or was it the scary creatures dog?

He feels himself get thrown into something. He hits a wall. Pretty hard may he add.

He feels a furry thing on his lap. Is this the dog? Why is this dog always around? He hears some commotion and then something slams into him.  
OWWW. He would yell but seeing as he is gagged, he can only groan. 

Liam is so mad. This entire trip has been nothing short of a disaster. He does not blame himself though. Yes, he lost the bag. However, that family was very convincing, and it was NOT Liam’s idea to go to the club. If they never went to the club then he never would have lost the bag. If he never lost the bag, they would have made it there. See? It is Theo’s fault. He agreed to Mason’s antics.

Liam takes comfort in that thought. He tries to listen to see if he can hear anything. He realizes they are moving. He must be in a car. At least he is not in a trunk.  
Where are they going? He would have figured he would have been killed right away. Do they have a plan to get information out of him, or worse torture him? Liam cannot be tortured. He does not do well under pressure. 

He feels something hit him in the leg. 

Liam feels like he is in despair. What if he never sees his parents again? Mason is going to feel terrible he left them all. He told Mason he should not have left. Now look what happened. 

Maybe they will find his body in a ravine somewhere? OH MY GOD what will his mother say? He cannot imagine her going through something like that.

He gets hit again. Harder.

Liam sighs inside. He was supposed to go to college. He was supposed to meet a nice girl and get married. He was supposed to take over for Scott. SCOTT! 

Scott is going to be so upset they all died out here. What will he say? What will he do? What if he blames Liam and not Theo as he should? He would feel terrible knowing his Alpha felt like he was the one that got everyone killed.

Something hits him. 

Focus Liam it will be okay. Maybe he can get a nice funeral or maybe Hayden might feel bad she left him? Not that Liam is bitter or anything. HE MOST certainly is not. He gets she wanted to move away with her sister and what not, but what about Liam? He was a mess when she left. She is going to feel bad that she was not here when he died. 

He wonders what they did with Nolan. Do they know he is a human? Do they know how much he gets afraid of everything going wrong? What if Nolan has PTSD after this? Liam would feel awful that he may have that after dealing with this trip. Maybe Nolan will take comfort in knowing that he has Mason and Corey for the rest of his life. They seem to get along right?

Something hits him.

WHAT THE FUCK? Are things just rolling around on the floor? Like do these people clean their cars out. Why does Liam even care about that right now? He is so done with this entire thing.

Liam falls to his side and lays on the floor of the car. Or van maybe? He feels the dog licking him. He hopes they take care of this dog after this. What if they leave it for dead? What if they do not feed it? OH MY GOD. What if Liam is the only one who could have saved this dog, but instead he got captured and killed himself? What if his only purpose was to save this dog?

Maybe there is a reason he is here. It must be the dog. That is it. This is a good thing. He must figure out how to save the dog. 

He feels light shine onto him from the sun. He hears voices. He hears arguing. He hears…… nothing?

What is happening?  
'  
Wait? Wolfsbane? The ropes have wolfsbane? Chimera’s are not affected by wolfsbane or by mountain ash. Or that is what Stiles said. That is one of the ways Stiles claimed Theo could do all his scary things.

He feels something rip him outside of the vehicle. Ropes are torn and he rips his gag and blindfold off.

He is…where is he? He is in the desert. 

“LIAM WATCH OUT!” He hears someone yell.

Liam dodges an arrow but just barely. He looks around and realizes there is about 5 hunters trying to take him down. He looks over and sees Theo. 

OH. Theo did not leave Liam. How weird? Liam feels kind of happy that Theo did not leave him. I mean he was trapped though, at least at first, right? So maybe he would have left if he could of. 

Liam decides he should probably think about that later. He wolfs out. Some hunter holds up an arrow. He runs towards them and grabs them and fights damn well if he says so himself. He throws them into what he now realizes is a van. Theo piles the other 4 in the back of the van. Theo took out the other 4 but semantics, right? 

He runs over to Nolan who is looking petrified from his ropes. He unties him and sees the dog still waiting there. 

“Well at least we made it?” Liam says.

Theo does not say anything. He does not look at Liam at all. He is still wolfed out and goes up to the van. 

“Theo! Do not do anything bad. I mean Scott doesn’t want you to kill anyone remember?” Liam says. 

“I am not killing anyone Liam. I am looking for the keys to the van.” Theo snarls at him.

Theo seems to be on edge right now. Maybe he should just leave him alone. 

Theo looks in the van. He looks around the van. He looks on top of the van. He looks in the knocked-out hunter’s pockets. Clearly, no keys.

Nolan looks at Liam with concern. It is a vast desert. I mean he cannot see anything for miles. Why are there no keys? 

Theo starts roaring. He seems frustrated at this point. Maybe Liam can help.

“Theo, it is okay. We will figure it out. “Liam says helpfully because Liam is a helpful human being. Even when Theo is being a jerk. Which right now he is, since he lunges at Liam. 

Literally the guy jumps on top of Liam. Liam gets mad. I mean really. He wolfs out too and they start fighting and snarling at each other.

“YOU GUYS WAIT!” Nolan pleads with them. 

The dog must be heaven sent because it takes Liam’s side and bites Theo. Theo growls and looks at Liam like he may kill him this time. A car drives up. 

Theo and Liam jump up ready to take on whoever is in there.

“Oh my god, I thought we would never find you!” Mason says from the front seat. 

Nolan falls to his knees and starts doing what looks like little prayers of thanks to whatever deity he believes in.

Corey jumps out the back and hugs Liam. Liam always liked Corey. He is clearly the only one who has been on his side this whole entire vacation.

“How did you find us?” Nolan asks.

“I did some research before I left. I had a feeling you may have run into trouble when I did not see you guys at the truck. This is a very heavy wendigo and hunter area. I just used my connections to find the closet house nearby. There is not much out here. Why would you come here? “Stiles asks from the front seat.

Liam has never been so happy to see Stiles in his life. So happy. Liam feels blessed to have such good friends.

“Whose idea was it to leave the truck and go off with strangers?” Stiles asks.

Theo does not say anything.

Which is surprising because he thought he would have sold Liam out to Stiles, but he does not even try at all. Maybe he is just so happy to be getting out of here. 

They pile into the back seat as best as they can. Stiles tells them he will call it in when they get back.. He apparently is going to pretend they were kidnapped by regular people. 

“Can we go look at the ravine really quick?” Mason asks Stiles.

Stiles sighs but drives over to the ravine. It is about 20 feet away. It is beautiful.

Stiles backs up so the back of the car is facing the ravine. They all sit on the trunk to take pictures. 

Even though Liam did not get his full vacation, he is happy that they got to at least see part of the desert. He loves his friends and his happy he can share this with them. Liam steals glances at Theo.

Theo looks back at Liam and rolls his eyes, but he can tell he is not at mad as before. That is progress. Although, he cannot help but feel slightly annoyed that Stiles is the one that caused Theo to finally not be as mad. Even if it is only because of his car taking them home. 

“Where is your jeep?” Corey asks Stiles.

“I let Lydia have it. I did not want to bring it out here in case something happened to it. Her birthday is tomorrow, and I have everything planned out. I have not missed a birthday since she was 3. “Stiles says with pride.

Liam smiles. He loves their relationship. 

They get off the car and start taking pictures of each other and of the ravine. Liam realizes he should see where Theo’s truck is. They will probably have to grab it on the way back. Liam gets in the front seat of the car, but the heat is awful. He puts the keys in the ignition and turns the air conditioning on.

The map, Liam is not great at reading. He realizes they are really far-off course. Or he thinks they are. He should probably call his parents.

“Can I use your phone Stiles? “Liam asks.

“Sure.” Stiles tells Liam.

He hands Liam his phone and goes back to arguing with Theo about how he should have known that Liam is like this.

What is wrong with everyone? Liam is not some child that needs to be watched like a hawk. Liam is very mature and sometimes forgets things, but so does everyone right?  
Liam sighs. He sees Corey and Mason telling Nolan about their first time they ever got mad at Liam anniversary. Liam growls.

He gets out of the car and decides that he is going to make the best of it. Oh, Liam forgot to call his parents. He turns around to see the car rolling back into the ravine.   
He hears a crash. Liam may have forgotten to put it in park. OOPS.

Theo and Stiles wake up from their intense argument. Stiles seems to be considering what happened. Nolan is holding the dog and looks at Mason and Corey.  
Theo is just looking over the ravine.

“WHAT WHAT WHAT!” Stiles yells at Liam. 

Liam feels personally attacked. Ok, this is not great, but like he forgot to put it in park. How would he know this is slightly slanted ground and the car may roll backwards? Where the fuck was Theo? He should have been paying more attention then arguing with Stiles. Maybe he could have stopped it.

“Stiles, just use your phone before I kill everyone.” Theo says angry and looking directly at Liam.

Stiles looks at Liam. 

“What?” Liam asks.

“You have my phone. Give it back Liam.” Stiles says annoyed.

Liam thinks this through. The phone? He checks his pockets. He looks around on the ground. He looks at the dog who is looking up at him.

“OH, I may have left it in the car?” Liam says trying his best to sound innocent.

Stiles looks at Mason. Mason looks at Corey. Corey looks at Nolan. Nolan looks at Theo. Theo looks at Liam.

“Surprise?” Liam says.

Mason is laughing. Liam is not sure if that means he is upset or not. Corey is looking at Mason with great concern in his eyes. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo has not spoken to Liam for 3 hours now. He feels pretty bad about it. I mean this is probably the longest they have gone without talking. Minus the hell situation but they weren’t friends then. 

Stiles tried to find the keys to the van, but they were nowhere. After about 2 hours of looking Theo convinced Stiles to let it go.

Stiles has not spoken to Liam since then either. Stiles has never been mad at Liam before, so he feels pretty sad right now. 

He looks around at his friends. They are all sitting on the ground contemplating their next move. The dog is sitting on Liam. 

The dog is his only friend right now, or so it feels that way. I mean everyone else is pretty mad. Nolan is not saying much, and Corey has not really focused on anyone but Mason. Mason seems to be trying to make himself feel better by telling Stiles about how Lydia will sense something is not right because he never misses her birthday. She will find us he tells Stiles.

Liam gets up and walks over to Theo. Theo tried to figure out if he could go down the ravine to get the car, but he realized it did not matter because the car was totaled anyway. The phone would be crushed.

He was currently just looking over the ravine not saying anything to anyone.

“I..” Liam starts to say.

“Liam, I don’t want to hear your voice or look at your fucken pretty face right now.” Theo hisses at Liam, clearly trying to control his wolf.

“You think I’m pretty?” Liam asks. 

OK so that really should not have been the focus but Liam doesn’t get a lot of people telling him that. He feels somewhat complimented even though Theo is pretty mad at him you know?

Theo throws his hands up in the air and storms off. GOD he is so dramatic sometimes.


	8. Mushrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is upset they everyone seems mad at him. They meet some new friends and Liam decides since he is on vacation why not try new things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer I promise.

Theo hasn’t looked at Liam all fucken day. They have been walking . Liam doesn’t even know how long they have been waking. 

Someone at some point made a decision to walk to see if they could find a person or place to get help.

Originally it wasn’t supposed to be all of them going, but Theo made some fucken big deal about how Liam can no longer be left alone or some shit.

When Liam tried to argue he wouldn’t be alone unless they were planning on leaving him there in the desert, Theo had actually fucken considered it.

He literally thought about leaving Liam in the desert alone . Like who the hell thinks something like that? A Psychopath that’s who.

In the end they all decided to come. Stiles said he didn’t think he could trust anyone with Liam.  
At this point what else can Liam really do? What do they think he is going to lose the dog or something? 

Liam is pretty miserable right now. The only thing that makes him feel a little better is that Mason and Corey are talking to him again. 

“Hey how are you holding up?” Mason asks him while Mason and Corey walk over to him . 

“Okay I guess. I feel like Theo is being mean to me but other than that I’m okay.” Liam tells Mason.

“I think he may just be frustrated with everything. I mean it’s been a lot. “ Corey says . 

“I know but like... I don’t know.” Liam says.

“Liam...what’s up?” Mason asks.

“Nothing.” Liam says.

At least Liam has the dog. It has been trotting along side Liam this whole time. 

Liam is not sure how long it has been. Maybe a few hours since they have been walking? 

Nolan seems to be in utter despair. He keeps mumbling how he didn’t get to say a proper goodbye to his cats. Which honestly Liam feels is a little dramatic. Like it seems bad but they have been through worse.

Liam slows down and starts walking beside Stiles and Theo.

Liam does his best to look sad. He doesn’t like when people are mad at him. Stiles frowns at him. He grumbles something and quickly walks over to Nolan.

“Liam I don’t care about what you want to say right now.” Theo says.

Liam feels kind of offended. He can’t apologize? Like really. The great and mighty Theo is so perfect that he has never made a fucken mistake in his life? Honestly the audacity.

“WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN HERE IF I CANNOT SPEAK TO YOU!” Liam yells at Theo.

Liam likes to say he is patient but like even he has a breaking point. His IED takes over and he gets mad. He gets he may have made a bad decision but like haven’t they all?

Theo still hasn’t owned up to the fact he had used Liam when he was at the club. OH MY GOD. Was this how Liam’s life is now? He is just a sex object people can use and throw away?

What if Liam was using Theo. Like what if Theo was being used and thrown away by Liam. The fact this guy thinks that he can just use people how ever he feels is super conceited.

“Because your probably going to get yourself and that confused dog killed next. I don’t want to have the dogs death on my conscious. “ Theo sneers Oh so rudely.

Liam bristles. What the hell? 

“Why is the dog confused Theo?” Liam hisses.

“Because any animal that would willingly follow you around must not be all there Liam.” Theo snarks back.

Liam can’t handle this right now. He storms off to walk by himself. Well the dog is with him but that’s not the point. 

They continue walking for a while until Nolan starts complaining. 

“Guys can we just take a little while to stop maybe?” Nolan asks them.

“Fine. I mean we might as well. It’s going to be dark soon and there is nothing else we have for Liam to destroy. “ Theo says sarcastically.

Liam glares at Theo.

Just then then he hears something that sounds like a growl. What’s that? 

Liam really hopes there aren’t not any huge wild animals out there because Liam really can’t handle anything else until tomorrow.

He feels something approaching and he spins around and sees Theo push Stiles toward the noise. 

Liam slowly withdraws his claws . 

He then sees 3 wolves looking back at them.

Their actually beautiful. They seems to have curious eyes.

Corey looks warily at Liam. They don’t seem to be vicious though.

They walk over to the dog and the dog wags his tail. 

The wolves start walking off towards the left. Maybe they should follow them? Liam knows now may not be a good time to give his suggestions.

Apparently everyone seems to believe Liam can no longer make any decisions for this group. Cause they forgot what forgiveness is. 

“Let’s go after them. If they have a den there is probably water or something nearby. Plus with Theo and Liam they seemed to not see us as a threat. “ Mason his ONLY friend who is thinking clearly says.

They all nod and start following the wolves.

Which still sort of offends Liam because honestly he feels if he was the one to say that everyone would just assume it’s a bad idea. Like Liam has had no good ideas in his life.

Like wasn’t he the one who brought Theo back and he helped them save Stiles? Wasn’t Liam the one who helped Theo at the zoo provide the distraction with those hunters? Maybe Theo thought of it but clearly Theo needed Liam to be there or it wouldn’t have worked. Honestly Liam is a great asset.

“Theo did you really try to sacrifice me back there?” Stiles asks Theo in anger.

Theo rolls his eyes. 

Liam can’t help but smile. At least Theo didn’t try to sacrifice the rest of them. That means maybe he actually considers them his friends right?

They walk for a while longer until they reach a little camping ground.

A guy walks over to them. 

“Hello can I help you?” He asks them.

“Uh yeah we are without transportation and we were kind of wondering if you have a phone? Honestly we actually thought we were going to be led to a den by the wolves. “ Liam explains.

“We’re part of the Navajo tribe. Some of us are wolves like you and some of us are just like him. “ says the man pointing to Nolan.

“I am Ashkii.” He says.

“I am Liam .” He quickly introduces the rest of the group and their lead into a tent.

“Do you guys like live outside?” Nolan asks.

At this point Liam is pretty sure Theo may just wolf out all together. He seems to be very annoyed at any question that is asked.

The guy really needs to relax more. Liam is pretty good at relaxing. I mean so he is told. He remembers one time that Theo was so frustrated while he was studying for a test, that Liam had to force him to take a movie break. Liam thinks Theo may have forgotten how he can actually be pretty smart in situations. 

“I apologize for my friends rudeness. He is not aware that the Navajo tribe has been in Utah since the 1800s and clearly you guys are camping right now.” Mason says .

“ It’s fine. We don’t see a lot of visitors this way. Why are you so far out? “ Ashkii asks.

“Some of us decided to allow a friend to make a decision about leaving our car that ran out of gas. It pretty much went down hill from there .” Theo says .

Liam huffs. Is Theo ever going to let this GO? He didn’t let Liam apologize but now he is just broadcasting that Liam is the reason their here. What kind of friend is he?

3 people walk over to them. Liam recognizes them as the wolves they followed.

“This is Asta and ....” the man continues to introduce them.

Liam feels kinda bad he zones out on the other 2 names but he can’t help but notice ASTA is looking at Liam quite intently. Like really intently .

Liam tries to look away and catches Mason’s looking at Asta and Liam.

Liam feels a little awkward. 

“It’s about to be dark soon so why won’t you stay for the fire and food. We can make phone calls after? “ one of the other guys says. Let’s just call him guy 1.

Theo looks at Stiles for a few minutes . They seem to come to a decision. Which by the way is super rude. Like what about Liam? They just don’t include Liam in their decisions at this point? 

“Ok. Normally we would say no but we’re pretty tired and thankfully since these 2 are also wolves as you say, they can sense you guys are safe.” Stiles says.

Since when was Stiles leading them? Like did Liam miss the memo that Stiles is now in charge and like somehow Theo is his right hand man? What about Liam?

“What about you Liam?” Theo says angrily.

Liam scoffs. He hates when he thinks out loud.

-————————————————————

About an hour later their all sitting around the fire. 

Guy 2 is handing them a drink in a metal container. Nolan drinks it like he is never going to see any liquid again.

“Did you hear me?” Asta asks Liam.

“Oh sorry. No what did you say?” Liam asks her.

“I was asking you how you got bitten? I was born this way so I am always curious about how others become wolves. “ she says.

Liam smiles at her. She seems nice. She looks about Liam’s age and is very curious about all of them.

Liam looks over and sees Corey glaring at him. What the hell? Why is Corey glaring at him? 

Liam ignores Corey and tells his story of how Scott bite him to save his life.

The metal container gets passed to Liam. He looks inside it. It looks like a clear liquid.

“LIAM!” Theo says rudely.

“What!” Liam scowls at him.

“I can’t imagine you on opium Liam. “ Theo says dryly.

OH. This is a drug then. Liam doesn’t remember much about opium because well Liam doesn’t do drugs. He actually has never even tried marijuana. But like Liam is on vacation. 

Before Liam can decide for himself because like he can make his own decisions thank you very much, THEO takes the cup away.

He glares at Theo. Like what the hell dude? He never realized Theo was so narrow minded. I mean he really is a square isn’t he?

Liam should probably be more annoyed at Theo but Asta asks him to take a walk.

He agrees. 

As he is walking away with the dog following along, he sees Mason and Corey looking at him weird.

What the fuck is everyone’s deal? Like he can’t make friends? Everyone is so selfish right now. 

——————————————

Liam is pretty happy right now. Asta seems nice and she kind of reminds Liam of Hayden. Plus, Liam doesn’t have to keep the whole werewolf thing a secret so that’s good.

Asta takes out a little container. 

“So is that guy always so uptight? Asta asks Liam.

“Sometimes. He seems to think I can’t make my own decisions.” Liam says frowning.

“Well would you like to make your own decision now? “ she asks him.

Well, he does but what if Theo gets mad again?  
Like he knows he has a strong mental capacity but Theo seems to think Liam can’t handle anything.

“What about our healing ?” Liam asks.

“It’s mixed with wolfsbane “ Asta says.

Hmmm Liam isn’t too sure. 

“If your worried you can take something more natural.” 

She hands Liam a handful of mushrooms.

Well you know what? Fuck you Theo.

He eats the handful and because he knows it’s mixed with wolfsbane so it will work, he takes another handful because it’s vacation.


	9. Psychedelics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam feels but okay she he decides to take a swim, but now there are spiders everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a longer chapter. This is the longest one so far I think.

Liam and Asta walk back to the fire. Liam looks at Nolan who is trying to convince Stiles he is okay and just wants to go fly. Hmmm…

Mason seems to be smiling at Corey not listening to anything he is saying. Corey keeps looking frantically at Theo for answers on what to do. 

The dog barks and Liam looks down. He should probably name it. Right? How long has Asta and him been back? It doesn’t feel like that long, but he sees the other 2 guys and  
Ashkii are back in their tent. They must be sleeping. The dog barks at Liam again and Liam looks down to see a dragon.

OH MY GOD. He had no idea that the dog could turn into a dragon like that. Maybe he should name the dragon puff. You know like puff the magic dragon? Liam knows that song is technically maybe about smoking, but he is pretty sure that is a rumor and right now it doesn’t matter. Puff it is.

Liam sits down next to Mason. Mason looks at Liam with a dopey smile on this face,

“LIAM DID YOU SEE THAT COREY HAS TAKEN US HOME? “Mason says.

“What do you mean?” Liam asks laughing. He is not sure what is so funny right now.

‘WE ARE HOME. LOOK IT’S SCOTT!” Mason says pointing at Asta. 

Asta is just laughing at them and shakes her head. 

Liam did not think that was Scott. Is Asta and Scott the same person? Liam would be surprised if he missed something like that. I mean he is pretty certain that he knows what Scott looks like, but everything right now is kind of crazy.

Liam sees hexagons and horizontal patterns everywhere. He looks down to see his dragon sleeping next to him. 

Nolan is starting to yell at Stiles.

‘STILES LIKE HONESTLY WHY WONT YOU LET ME FLY?” Nolan says in anger.

“You can’t fly Nolan! You are a person not a bird!” Stiles says in frustration.

Liam laughs. Stiles can be so uptight sometimes. Why can't Nolan fly? Stiles is always trying to control everyone’s situation and acts like he is second in command to Scott, but Liam is technically second in command. I mean he is Scott’s Beta you know.

Mason attempts to jump into the fire and is suddenly stopped by Theo. Corey pulls Mason back down to sit beside him. Corey looks at Theo with helpless eyes.

Why is everyone so stupid? Let them be them. They should be able to do whatever they want to do tonight. 

“MASON LET’S GO SWIMMING?” Liam yells to his friend.

“IM DOWN!” Mason says back.

“ABSOLUTLEY!” Nolan says in agreement.

Stiles looks at the three of them and then turns to Theo.

“Where the hell were you at Raeken? You’re just letting them all do drugs on this trip?” Stiles says.

Corey sighs. He seems to be more frustrated than Theo and Stiles.

Corey is a nice guy. Liam remembers the time he used to not trust Corey because he was in Theo’s pack. Now, he loves Corey and is happy that Mason has him. 

Corey looks at Liam and he must be honest he is a little worried. I mean Corey has cat eyes so like that may be a little dangerous right now. 

Liam gets up and heads to the beach with Nolan and Mason. It does not take too long. Good thing Mason made sure to walk them over to Florida. He is always so good with directions you know.

Nolan jumps in first and Mason smiles and floats in the water. Liam sees his dragon looking at him weird. The dragon seems to be pacing around like its worried or something. Maybe it needs to nap or something.

Liam gets ready to jump off into the lake when he is so rudely grabbed by THEO stopping him from taking his swim.

“LIAM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Theo yells at him. 

Theo is incredibly rude sometimes. He really lacks social skills. Liam is surprised he was ever able to make any friends at all. 

“NOTHING THEO. LET ME SWIM. MASON HELPED US TO GET TO FLORDIA AND WE WANT TO ENJOY THE WEATHER.” Liam does not understand why Theo must always be so rude in these situations. Like clearly, he is always trying to ruin the fun. Maybe it is because Theo is not used to having fun? He was raised by the dread doctors and all.

“Let them have fun. “ Asta his new best friend says.

“I am not letting Liam try to jump off rocks. He may be a werewolf, but he is very clumsy. He once fell in a hole.” Theo says like an asshole. 

“You know what Theo? I don’t like you very much. In fact, I do not like you at all. Guess I will have to take me and my dragon somewhere else.” Liam says coldly.

Liam picks up his dragon and starts to walk back towards the fire. Stiles is still glaring at all of them. 

Mason eventually decides he can come back to Utah and Nolan follows. The three of them are sitting around the fire signing songs.

“LEAN ON ME. WHEN YOUR NOT STRONG I’LL BE YOUR FRIEND. I’LL HELP YOU CARRY ON. IT WON’T BE LONG WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO NEED SOMEONE TO LEAN ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

Mason, Nolan, and him all have great voices. He is shocked they have never started a band. Imagine the amount of money they could have made.

Stiles starts arguing with Corey and Theo. Liam is not paying attention though. His dragon is spitting fire. He loves it. Liam has always liked fire. I mean its hot and cool to look at. Really everyone should just be all about fire. You know?

“Mason I am sorry I ruined our trip to Disney world.” Liam says. He does feel really bad. He also wonders why they had to go to Utah to get to Disney World. It must have moved around the U.S and no one told Liam about it. No one really tells Liam anything anymore. He hates it.

“It is okay Liam. I know you just wanted to help. You are my friend, and I will always have your back. “Mason says like the wonderful friend Mason is.

Nolan smiles and starts dancing. Mason decides he will dance too. They start doing some of the best dance moves that Liam has honestly ever seen. It is amazing. He cannot believe how talented his friends are right now. 

Asta sits down next to Liam. She smiles at him. He smiles back.

“Do you want to go to bed now? We have 3 other tents. We had some people cancel. Corey, Mason, and Nolan are in one. I figured the rest of you could go in the other one. 

“That is only 2 tents” Liam says. Liam is really good at math so like he knows 2 doesn’t equal 3, at least he thinks so. 

“Yea I know. I meant Stiles and Theo can go in their own Tent. You can come to mine.” Asta says.

Oh. Well, that seems kind of weird. I mean didn’t she have her own tent with her friends? I mean Liam does not want to impose on anyone, but he also does not want to make Theo and Stiles be squished because Liam is in their tent too.

“I mean I guess so. But let me tell Theo first.” Liam says.

Liam gets up and walks over to Theo who is still arguing with Stiles.

“I am just saying Theo, that clearly we should have never trusted you with these guys. I feel like I am in some horrible movie and I am just waiting for us to all get killed because Liam causes us to be set on fire or something.” Stiles says. 

Liam feels that is incredibly harsh. Why would he just let them all be set on fire? He is not that dumb. Plus no one is talking about the fact that Theo was the one that caused them to be out here in the first place. He could not find the Hotel Resort. That in turn caused them to get lost and now their here. But today is not that bad really. It is pretty fun. His dragon breathes fire at him again.

“Hey Theo, I wanted to tell you I am going to go sleep with Asta.” Liam says. He starts walking away when Theo grabs him. OH RUDE.

“Liam you are not going to sleep with a person we hardly know. I do not care if they are a werewolf.” Theo snarls at him.

“Well first Theo where else would I sleep? You are sleeping with Stiles. Which by the way really upsets me. Does Stiles know that you are also using him? “Liam says. 

He is mad at this point. He knows him and Theo are just friends, but he feels like if Theo wants to screw Stiles than he should have at least asked Lydia you know? I mean he should have also asked Liam too because, well just because.

“What does that fucken mean Theo?” Stiles says looking at Theo. 

“It means he is high Stiles. He clearly is not in his right mind.” Theo says glaring at Liam.

“IS THIS REAL-LIFE RIGHT NOW RAEKEN! ARE YOU GOING TO FORGET THAT YOU ……” Liam yells. He is trying to tell Theo that he cannot believe he forgot that he was in the stall at the club. However, instead of being able to complete his sentence he gets hit in the nose.

OWWWWW. Like really!!!!!!!!!! What is this. He was trying to have the conversation with Theo that he has been trying to have for like ever, but now Theo wants to fight. Who is this violent?

Liam lays on the ground contemplating if he should juts go back for a swim. The dragon sits on his feet. 

“Good dragon” Liam says.

Asta looks at Theo. They seem to be having a stare down. Liam is not sure why. The last time he saw Theo look this way was when he was challenging one of the ghost riders. but why would Theo be challenging Asta?

Liam does not remember the next ten minutes. He remembers being shoved inside a tent and the dragon flying along beside him. He thinks he may have fallen a few times, but he cannot be sure because Stiles is interrogating Theo about something. 

Liam looks around the tent. It seems like a nice tent. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam is sure he has been laying here for a long time. It seems like 4 days if you ask him. But no one asks Liam anything.

He looks up to see Theo enter the tent. Liam scowls. He thought Asta was supposed to be in his tent? Why is Theo here?

Theo picks up the dragon and moves it over to Liam’s sleeping bag. He does not say anything. He just lays down on his sleeping bag.

“Why are you here and where is Asta?” Liam says annoyed.

“I didn’t think you would feel good about sleeping inside a tent with a stranger. I know you, and I figured once you have more of a brain again you may regret it.” Theo says.

Liam huffs. 

What is everyone’s problem. They act like Liam cannot take care of himself. 

“Did you meet Puff?” Liam says.

“Puff?” Theo asks.

“Yeah, Puff the magic dragon. My dragon is right here.” Liam explains. Sometimes Theo can be a real idiot. 

“Liam, how many shrooms did you take?” Theo asks.

“I don’t remember. I just took 2 handfuls.” Liam says.

Theo slams his head face first onto the pillow. He is not sure why Theo is upset right now. Like maybe Theo needs shrooms because then he could be on Liam’s level.

“You know I had to lie to Stiles and pretend I hooked up with some random girl in the bathroom because you can’t be trusted.” Theo says.

“Well Theo you did hook up with someone randomly, but it was me. “Liam says.

“Liam, what does that even mean?” Theo asks.

“I do not know Theo. I am just saying maybe I did all this to get your attention.” Liam snaps. 

Clearly that is not the case, but right now, Liam is mad, and he doesn’t care if Theo thinks he purposefully sabotaged this trip to get back at Theo for using him.

“Little Wolf if you actually are saying that you tried to get us all killed and ruined my truck because you are insecure, then I will break your face.” Theo snaps.

“I am not insecure Theo! I am just upset that like you don’t even like me.” Liam says.

Theo looks at Liam blankly for a few seconds. He hates Theo’s face. He is so annoying. NO one should be this attractive. I mean Liam feels like it is not fair. It means that everyone else is not on a even playing field. All because Theo has that face.

“ You think that I drove all your friends out here, stopped 8 times for Mason because he needs to eat every 2 hours like an infant, got talked into going to some shady motel, went to a club where some bouncer had to buy me a drink I didn’t want, and now have the misfortune of seeing Stiles daily until this nightmare is over, ALL because I DO NOT LIKE YOU?” Theo says.

“YES.” Liam yells.

Theo makes a strangling motion. GOD he is so rude. 

Liam rolls over and stares at the wall of the tent. He feels so frustrated sometimes.

Where is Stiles? He thought Stiles was supposed to be in here with them. Or did he sleep outside because Liam is forced to be in here with Theo?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam wakes up a few hours later. He thinks he may be high. Like too high. He remembers vaguely a time when Mason explained sometimes people take too much of substance and then their brain can’t handle it well. Good thing Liam has a strong mental capacity.

There are spiders on the wall. EVERYWHERE. 

Liam attempts to escape his nightmare when he feels himself being pulled back down. HE THEN SEES A GIANT SPIDER BARKING AT HIM. Liam cannot handle this. He hates bugs. Like really hates them. Liam attempts to escape again but he is being imprisoned. 

“Liam go back to sleep.” Someone says.

Who is that? Oh, it is Theo. He does not seem to be concerned about the spiders scaling the walls of the tent. Like honestly this guy is insane. 

“THEO SPIDERS. SPIDERS ARE EVERYWHERE.” Liam attempts to explain.

Theo frowns at him. He does not understand why Theo is not taking action right now. Why is he allowing spiders to infest into their tent?

Liam jumps up and tries to figure out how to stop the spiders from coming after him. The big spider starts walking towards him again. AHHH. Liam feels like he is dying. This is a nightmare. He cannot believe that everyone is so calm when they are fighting enormous insects.

Liam looks frantically around the tent to find a way to escape. 

“Hey Liam.” He hears Theo say.

“What? What Theo? We are getting attacked by spiders and you are just calmly sitting there. What is wrong with you!” Liam yells.

Liam starts hyperventilating. He cannot breathe. He cannot see. He cannot find a way to get through this.

He quickly runs outside to find everyone gone. Where did everyone go? He runs into the first tent he sees. He looks around the tent. NO SPIDERS BUT HE DOES SEE BEES. BEES EVERYWHERE.

There was this one time that Mason calls The Great Bee Mishap. It is where Liam was attempting to practice his lacrosse skills. Everything was going fine until he accidently shot the ball towards a beehive. It hit the beehive on the side of his house. Liam remembers going to the ER and ever since then he has been afraid of bees. 

“LIAM WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? “Stiles says grumpily from this sleeping bag. He sees Nolan, Mason, and Corey all looking at him. 

Theo gets to the tent and grabs Liam pulling him out into the web of spiders. 

“LIAM. LIAM. LIAM. IT IS OKAY LIAM. THERE ARE NOT SPIDERS. YOUR JUST HIGH OUT OF YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW.” Theo tells him.

Liam does not know why Theo is yelling. Why is he being so loud?

Liam feels himself get pushed back towards the tent. He is back in the tent with the spiders. He looks to see the barking spider laying on his sleeping bag.

"THEO. IT’S RIGHT THERE. YOU SEE IT?” Liam tries to explain.

Theo pulls Liam down onto the tent floor and moves the spider beside him. Liam can no longer see the spider now, but he is quite sure it is biting Theo with its tongue.  
Liam starts hyperventilating again. Theo sighs and shoves Liam onto the floor of the tent and throws his sleeping bag over him.

“Liam please just go to sleep. You just need to sleep it off.” Theo says.

Liam cannot sleep. He cannot sleep. What if the insects eat him? What If Theo sleeps with Stiles?

“Why the fuck would I touch Stiles?” Theo asks angrily.

Liam must be thinking out loud again. OH MY GOSH. What if he says embarrassing things now?

What if. What if. He tries to imagine the worse case scenario. He feels Theo pull him towards him and Liam wonders how he became the little spoon? When did this happen? Isn’t he the Alpha when Scott is not here?

“Puppy go to sleep please. “Theo says.

Liam feels his head getting patted a few times. He is not sure how he feels about that because he is NOT a dog. Like what the fuck is this? He scowls to himself.

After a few minutes Liam starts to feel tired. 

“This is nice.” Liam says as he falls asleep. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam wakes up with the biggest headache he has ever had in his life. He groans and sees the dog run out of the tent. He turns over to see Theo looking back at him.

“Hi” Theo says.

“Hi” Liam says.

“You probably shouldn’t take drugs again or anything that alters your mind for that matter. I thought you were going to have a mental break down.” Theo says.

Liam guesses that is fair. He thought he had a strong mental capacity, but he vaguely remembers trying to go swimming in the desert. 

Liam sighs. He hopes his headache will not last too long.

Liam turns onto his back and tries to find a way to will his headache away, when Theo moves on top of him. Liam is slightly confused because, well he thought Theo was mad at him because of last night. Not that HE WAS THAT BAD, but like he knows Theo can exaggerate and stay mad easily.

“Theo are you…” Liam starts to ask.

Theo starts kissing Liam. Liam wonders if Stiles may walk in on them. He is quite sure that Stiles may be suspicious after last night. Liam does not remember a lot, but he does unfortunately remember yelling about Theo sleeping with Stiles. He supposes that comes off as weird right? Like why would Liam care who Theo sleeps with unless Liam wants Theo to himself? 

“Will you just stop your mind for like 5 minutes?” Theo asks oh so rudely.

Liam starts to get mad when Theo starts kissing him again. Liam may actually enjoy kissing Theo. SOMETIMES.

Theo slips his tongue into Liam’s mouth and proceeds to move his hand up Liam’s shirt. Liam feels a little self-conscious at first, but then Theo starts gently feeling his way up Liam’s abs. Liam may have forgotten that Theo is IN FACT NOT his favorite person right now.

Liam moves his hands up Theo’s shirt. They guy like has the most rock-hard abs. Like how is this even fair? Liam would be jealous if Liam were not the one touching his abs right now. 

Theo starts kissing down Liam’s neck when Liam starts to think he may not be straight. I mean he thought he was, but he is fairly sure that if he was this probably wouldn’t be happening right now.

Liam tries to shut his mind off. It becomes easier when Theo starts moving his hips. Liam gets a little frantic at first because I mean they are in a tent with no locks, but Theo gently pushes him back down.

Liam starts to feel hazy. He feels a warm feeling building in his stomach. He starts shaking underneath Theo. He tries to say something. Though he not sure what he is trying to say. Theo slips his tongue back inside Liam’s mouth again. Liam feels Theo use one hand to hold Liam’s hips down.

Liam cannot think. 

He starts involuntarily moaning and starts to feel the warm feeling getting more intense. Theo starts to moan with Liam. 

Liam would like to say he is a quiet person. Or at least he was with Hayden, but apparently not with Theo. He starts to moan louder when Theo moves his hand onto Liam’s mouth to quiet him.

Liam starts seeing stars. His vision blurs and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Or at least he thinks so, but he is not sure, because he is distracted by Theo shuddering on top of him. Liam follows momentarily after.

"GUYS ARE YOU READY?” He hears Nolan say from outside the tent. 

Theo gets up and Liam realizes Theo is in his boxers. He takes his boxers off and cleans himself and then puts his pants back on. He then walks the fuck out of the tent. Leaving Liam AGAIN. ALONE. 

Liam starts panicking because Liam was not just in his boxers. He was in his pants too. WHAT. 

What is he supposed to wear now? What is this? WAS THEO FUCKEN AWARE LIAM HAD NO OTHER CLOTHES AND JUST DECIDES TO DO HIS THING ANYWAY. WAS HE AWARE NOLAN WAS LIKE THIS CLOSE TO FINDING THEM?

He sees pants come flying at him from outside the tent. ????? He looks at the pants. It looks like it must be pants from one of their new friends. 

GREAT. APPARENTLY NOW HIS NEW FRIENDS ARE AWARE THAT LIAM MAY OR MAY NOT BE STRAIGHT. Now his entire personal life is known to them. He fucken hates Theo. 

Liam quickly puts on his new pants. Thankfully, there is a water bottle in the tent, so he uses that to clean himself off and freshen up.

He walks outside the tent and looks around. Everyone is eating breakfast. He sits down and feels eyes on him. He looks up to see Corey looking at him.

“Where are your pants Liam?” Corey asks.

“He lost them last night when he was high out of his mind. Thankfully, he did not destroy anything else. “Theo says throwing him under the bus.

Liam cannot even with this guy. This is the second time he has had a sexual encounter with Theo, and it is the second time Theo has up and left and not even said a word about it after. Like what is happening? Is Liam just expected to think this is normal behavior? Is Liam really sure Theo is not straight himself? Maybe this is all a ploy to mess with Liam’s head. 

Liam growls.

“Well, we should make our calls and then get out of here hopefully.” Stiles says.

They help their new friends straighten up, when Liam sees Corey looking at him from the tent. Liam looks over and Corey is in the tent Liam was in last night. He is holding Liam’s pants. Corey seems to put it together pretty quickly.

Liam wonders if he can travel back alone and make it back in once piece. Maybe no one will notice if he slips away right now.

“Hey Corey, did we forget anything in the tents? Not that we have much, seeing as Liam destroyed it all.” Stiles says glaring at Liam.

“Nope. We are good here.” Corey says. 

OH. Well I guess Liam has better friends than he thought.


	10. The Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam waits for Lydia to arrive and tries to discuss what happened with Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially done with all my previously written chapters. So, I will probably post a little less but I will still update a lot.

Stiles called Lydia and told her about everything that happened. He blamed them all for missing her birthday. He also said Liam was a drug addict. So, that was cool of him.

“Ok, good news. Lydia and Malia are coming to get us. They will bring gas with them and then they will take you guys back to Theo’s truck. That way we can grab everything, and it will be on the way. “Stiles finishes telling them.

Liam feels kind of sad the trip is about to end. He knows everyone is ready to go home, but he still really wishes they could continue their vacation, because they do not have much longer until they go off to college without each other.  
“  
Here I got this map from Ashkii. You have the map but its probably best you guys also write down the directions. Since you so easily go astray.” Stiles says.

Theo narrows his eyes at Stiles.

Liam remembers the story of how Theo tricked Stiles when he was trying to take over the pack. It seems so long ago now. Stiles and Theo still fight a lot, but it is more of like brother’s fighting and not mortal enemies. 

“Lydia says hello Theo.” Stiles says raising his eyebrows suspiciously at the chimera. 

Liam wants to tell Stiles that he has nothing to worry about. That Liam can personally confirm that Lydia is not Theo’s type, but Theo seems to not want anyone to know anything about them. Or at least it seems that way because he has lied twice now about what they were doing. NOT that Liam want’s his friends to know about his personal intimate life, but he also does not want to feel like he is a dirty secret either.

Liam frowns at Theo. 

He sighs. He looks at the map and decides to write down the directions back home. 

“Liam I would rather you just not help the rest of the trip. “Theo says. 

Like really. How obnoxious. The guy was just on top of Liam. Yet he doesn’t want him to help the rest of the trip? Well, how about Liam no longer helps Theo will any problems ever again. Liam narrows his eyes at Theo. Theo just looks back at him like he has NO IDEA how horrible he is being to Liam right now.

“Here Liam, I will tell you the directions and you can write them down. How about that? “Mason asks him smiling. 

Mason always knows just what to say. Liam nods and helps write down the directions. He makes a point to show Stiles and Theo that he is writing down EXACTLY what Mason is saying. That way they can stop being mean to Liam. 

Liam has always been treated like the outsider. He remembers this time when they all got together for a movie night and then Scott sent Liam to go get the pizza. Liam gets back from getting the pizza and they already started the movie without him. It was ridiculous. He felt so betrayed and Theo just laughed at him when Liam tried to ask the chimera why he didn’t tell them to wait for him. I mean is Liam really that easy to forget about?

Liam looks around the camp site and sees Mason and Corey resting nearby. Nolan is petting puff and Stiles is arguing with Theo about how it may be best to send Liam in the car with Lydia once they get her and get Theo’s truck.

What the fuck. Liam is not a child. What does he need to be babysat and kept around people to assure them he will not get into trouble? The only reason this entire trip has even occurred is because everyone asked Liam to take their cell phones. If they did not all give him their cellphones, then one of them would have had a phone. Therefore, they would have found the resort and not run out of gas. HELLO. 

Liam decides he should probably talk to Theo about his commitment issues, but before he can walk over to him, Asta walks over.

“Hey” she says to Liam.

“Hello. “Liam says.

“So, I want to apologize for the other day. I was not aware that you and Theo were involved.” She says. 

“Oh, we aren’t involved “Liam explains to her.

She looks at Liam with a raised eyebrow. Liam probably figures it is hard to explain. Technically they are not involved. I mean they have not had a conversation and Theo keeps dodging him and conveniently walking out practically immediately once their done. How is Liam supposed to take that?

“I am not gay.” Liam tells her.

I mean he is not. Like he still likes girls you know? He still knows that. Maybe he is just Theosexual? Like maybe that is a thing? Maybe its only this way with Theo. If that is the case maybe that is why Liam feels so annoyed by all this. He really needs to have a conversation with Theo.

“Ok, well whatever you say.” Asta says.

Liam does not like the way she says it. She says it in a way like she does not believe him. Like Liam is being crazy or something. Liam is not crazy. He knows that. He knows that people have a hard time getting him sometimes.

Liam remembers this one time he was trying to figure out how to sneak out of the house to see Mason after curfew. He decided the best way to get out was to scoot out the window and travel down the power line into the trees. He of course did this, but when he made it all the way to his lawn, Theo was there looking at him like he was an idiot. He told Liam he could have just went out the window and jumped down onto the lawn instead of using the power lines. Liam was tired that night, so he did not think about that. He kind of forgot he was a werewolf. You see? They do not get Liam. They do not get he gets tired, and he forgets things sometimes. They also do not know how Liam thinks. Which is a lot. Other than when he is under Theo, but Liam will not discuss that right now.

“Hey, Theo. “Liam walks over to the boy.

“Yea?” Theo asks.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Liam asks.

“Did you finish writing down the directions for Mason? Lydia and Malia are flying in and then renting a car. They will be here by tonight because they do not have to drive the whole way.” Theo explains.

First of all what the hell? Like what is Liam’s Mason personal writing slave? He just goes from being in the tent to going right back to business. What about Liam? What about his feelings. Like how can Theo be so selfish. Liam cannot believe this guy.

“YES, I DID. “Liam snarls

“Ok, can I have it?” Theo asks like an asshole because apparently, he doesn’t trust Liam with keeping track of the directions. Even though they still have the map. Like come on dude. 

Liam shoves the directions into Theo's hand and storms off. He cannot with this guy right now. Maybe he should tell them all. What does Liam have to worry about? It will only make Stiles mad and then Theo can deal with it. That will teach him. 

Liam looks at Stiles. Stiles looks at Liam. Stiles raises his eyebrows at Liam. He decides maybe he won’t tell everyone right now. NOT that he is afraid to tell everyone, but like he should be able to tell them when he is ready, right? It is not fair that Liam must be the one to keep this secret. He looks over at Theo who is just fucking laughing talking to Nolan.

Is he serious right now? How can he go on about his day like nothing has happened? Really. It is so rude of him. What is Liam just expected to just be available throughout this entire trip? Just waiting around for Theo. Like Theo is some God that decides when Liam should be ready and waiting. He cannot even believe he liked this guy.

Liam sulks next to Puff. Puff licks his hands. 

Liam wonders if his parents are going to ground him for life after this trip. Will he be grounded in college too? What if he must have a curfew in college? How boring would that be. He cannot believe it. I mean Liam is 18. He will be 19 soon. He needs to stop being treated like a little kid.

“Then stop acting like a sulking little five-year-old.” Theo says to him.

Liam glares at Theo. He really glares. Like he glares so well that he is surprised that Theo isn’t upset by it. He just tilts his head at Liam and walks away. Liam feels his IED boil over. He feels like he may lose it right now. 

“Good?” Mason asks him as he walk over to Liam.

“Yes. It is just I am mad that Theo doesn’t know I am mad.” Liam says angrily.

Mason raises his eyebrows at him and gives him a confused look. Liam gets that does not make sense but right now that is how he feels. His feelings are valid ok.

Liam decides maybe he should take a walk and cool off. He starts walking with the dog.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam has been walking for about twenty minutes when he feels something following him. He looks behind him. He sees nothing. Liam tries not to panic. He doesn’t want anyone to think he is afraid of anything, but with how the trip has turned out he feels he needs to be ready for anything. 

He turns around again. He jumps on top of…..Corey?

Corey is looking up at him with wide eyes. Liam withdraws his fangs and claws. 

“Corey, why are you following me?” Liam asks.

“I just thought that maybe we should talk about earlier.” Corey says.

“So, you became invisible to talk to me?” Liam asks.

“I didn’t want anyone to see me go with you. It seems like you are trying to hide this whole thing.” Corey says.

Well, he supposes that is fair. Technically, Liam does not want to keep it a secret, but apparently THEO is embarrassed by Liam and does not want anyone to know. Which Liam is incredibly offended. Like Theo is the one who initiated everything both times, but he just wants everyone to be in the dark. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Liam asks Corey slowly.

“Well for one thing we should probably talk about how long this has been going on” Corey says matter of fact.

“It hasn’t. I mean not since this trip. I guess that would make it what, 3 days now? “

It is not his fault. Liam never agreed to anything. He was just a victim in this situation. He really is. How is he supposed to manage his emotions when Theo just keeps doing whatever the fuck he wants? He has no social skills. He could have at least told Liam he was planning on periodically doing some weird friends with benefits thing.

“I mean really.” Corey says. 

WHAT. Liam cannot believe this. What does Corey mean really? Like really? Yes really. Does Corey think Liam is just making stuff up for his own personal amusement? Does anyone know what it is like to experience all of that with Theo, and then Theo just asks them if they have the fucken directions. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK.

Liam is seething. 

“Uh, I mean I think you guys have been kind of acting like more than friends for a while. “Corey explains like it’s the simplest thing in the world. It is not though. IT IS NOT. 

Liam would know if they were acting more than friends. Liam knows that a friend is.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT COREY?” Liam practically yells. The dog barks.

“I mean Theo picks you up and drops you off at school every day. He came on this trip for you. He helps you with your homework. He clearly tried pretty hard to make your parents like him, and you turned down a girl once, because you said that you needed THEO TIME. “Corey says looking at him like is an idiot. 

Liam is not an idiot. What is wrong with THEO TIME? Before he went on this trip and realized how selfish Theo is, he actually enjoyed spending time with Theo. He would even go as far to say that Theo was one of his best friends. Now though. Well now Liam thinks maybe Theo is just a roommate. He must be. What kind of friend just screws someone in their jeans and then acts like everything is fine? A soulless person obviously.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Him and Corey get back to the camp site about an hour later. He sees Mason, Nolan, Stiles, and Theo sitting down to play a card game. He walks over to them. 

“Can we play?’ Liam asks.

“Sure, but you have to use your brain. Just so you know.” Theo says smirking.

Liam walks over and sits next to Stiles. CLEARLY, he needs to be as far away from that jerk as possible. Apparently, they are playing poker.

Stiles quickly explains the rules and they start to play. Liam is not too good at card games, but he does his best. He feels himself being kicked from underneath the table.  
He glares at Theo. Liam tries to focus on his cards. 

He gets kicked again. 

“I fold.” Corey says.

“Me too.” Nolan chimes in.

Liam gets kicked. At this point Liam is trying hard to keep his rage under control. Why is he getting kicked underneath the table? What is this! 

They continue playing while every time Liam picks up a card he gets kicked. 

“I am out. “Mason says.

He thinks he may actually win this one. Or so he thinks. He lays down a great hand. Stiles scowls and throws his cards in the middle.

Theo somehow has higher cards then him. WAIT? 2 of those cards are Liam’s cards. How did Theo get those? He looks down and realizes while he was being oh so rudely kicked by Theo, he was getting ripped off. Theo had been stealing his cards. 

“WHAT.” Liam snarls

“Don’t be a sore loser Liam.” Stiles says.

He storms away.

He cannot be around Theo right now. Clearly, he is the exact same person as he was when he was with the dread doctors. Liam cannot wait for Lydia to get here.

Almost home Liam thinks.


	11. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack heads back home and Liam tries to explain his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I have all week off so here we are.

He is certain, that Theo may actually kill Stiles this time. 

Liam watches as Stiles proceeds to tell Theo that he knows the best way to pack a car because there is science behind it, and somehow Stiles has found the exact way to allow for the optimum amount of space. 

Lydia is just watching in curiosity and keeps looking at Malia, who is on the phone telling Scott that Stiles is having an episode again. 

About 2 hours later the cars are finally packed. 

Lydia and Malia stopped on the way to grab Theo’s truck and fill it with gas. Finally, everything seems to be going ok.

They all say their goodbyes to their new friends and discuss who is riding together. 

“I THINK IT IS BEST THAT LIAM IS WITH THE ADULTS ON THIS TRIP. YOU KNOW IN CASE SOME OTHER CIRCUMSTANCE COMES UP.” Stiles says practically yelling Liam’s business across the entire desert.

He cannot believe that Stiles thinks he is the adult here. When did they become the adults? I mean he is only 2 years older and so is Theo. Why is Theo not considered an adult? Why is Liam continually being subjected to everyone’s wishes? He feels like he can never choose his own path.

"I AM NOT DRIVING WITH MALIA.” Theo argues back.

Liam remembers this one time where Malia and Theo were forced to go pick up Scott after work. It did not end very well. Malia claimed Theo tried to kill her and drown her in the lake. Theo claimed that Malia jumped out of the passenger window and proceeded to fall into a lake. He claims she was saying “her life was in danger”. Not really sure which one is believable in this situation. Seems that both stories may be a little exaggerated. Or that is what Liam thinks. 

“Maybe, we can just have Liam drive your truck?” Lydia offers.

That seems like the logical solution to Liam. I mean why can't Liam drive. Liam is a great driver, and that way Malia (THE ADULT) can be with the rest of them. Theo then can be with Stiles and Lydia who apparently are Theo’s new BFF’S. NOT that Liam cares or anything. 

He wonders if they remember Theo’s past. Liam doesn’t hold that against Theo. He just wonders if everyone has forgotten that Theo used to be the bad guy. Now it appears that Liam is the bad guy. Everyone keeps talking about how Liam needs to be supervised. 

He huffs.

Liam frowns and sees Theo laughing. Like literally laughing like Lydia has said the funniest thing in the entire world. 

He is not sure what the hell is so funny. He does not find any of this funny at all. Liam is a fantastic driver. I mean really.

He looks over and sees utter betrayal. MASON IS LAUGHING TOO. 

‘UM, what the fuck? Liam says.

“Please don’t swear Liam, you are around ladies” Malia says.

Ok, I mean come on.

Like Malia was found living as a coyote. He is not saying that she is not a lady, but she normally watches some pretty intense violent movies sometimes. The prior week she just watched an R rated flick. She said watching more violent flicks helps her remember her time in the wild and how far she has come in not killing people. Is it really reasonable to assume Malia has a problem with swearing?

“No. He is not driving my truck.” Theo says obnoxiously. 

“Well, what do you want me to do then? Clearly, SOME of you need babysitters and I cannot afford to take any more time off from school.” Stiles complains. 

“Maybe we should let Liam decide? “Lydia, who Liam has always found to be incredibly wise says.

“Lydia I am sorry, but Liam can barely remember where he is sometimes. “Theo says.

Is this really happening. He feels so betrayed. He knows exactly where he is. On this terrible road trip with a terrible chimera. 

“I think its up to you then. Do you think Liam should decide?” Lydia smiles at Theo.

Liam knows that smile. It basically means if you do not do what I say, I may or may not make your brain explode with my voice. Lydia can be very scary sometimes. No one really likes to tell her no. Especially Stiles who is just allowing Lydia to now be the leader in all this. 

Theo looks at Lydia considering his options. He looks at Liam. 

“What do YOU want to do Liam?” Theo says in anger.

“I want to drive but you can come with me.” Liam says.

Liam thinks that is the best solution. He can give Theo a break and then Theo can be there to apparently keep on eye on him because no one trusts Liam anymore. Not that Liam is the problem. Everyone seems to have forgotten the fact Liam was the one who first thought of following the wolves here to the campsite. He told everyone this after they got here, but no one listened. Now everyone thinks it is Mason who originally thought of coming here. 

“NO.” Theo says.

Liam looks at Lydia for help. 

“Theo, I understand you are upset, and this trip has been a lot, but if you are riding with Liam it will be okay. I will even allow Malia to come with me and Stiles.” Lydia says.

Malia glares at Theo.

Theo looks at Liam. He is pretty sure he is being challenged to reconsider what his decision is. Liam thinks about if he should say Theo can drive. However, is Theo really going to do anything other than throw a tantrum if he drives? He is pretty certain now that Theo sort of likes something about Liam. So, if that is the case what can he really do other than growl at him?

“I will ………….do whatever Mason wants.” Liam says. 

Yes, he chickened out, but he did not think that Theo would stare at him with that look. He does not want to get knocked out again.

They all look at Mason. Mason looks at Liam and then looks at Theo.

“I will do whatever Corey wants.” Mason says.

“I will do whatever Nolan wants.” says Corey.

“DAMMIT!” Liam screams.

They all look at him. 

He gets he should not have screamed, but Corey already knows that Nolan would never DO ANYTHING that Theo did not like because he seems to think he is indebted to Theo for saving him from Liam. He also is horribly afraid of Theo. Liam sometimes wonders if Theo may enjoy the power he has over Nolan.

“I think Theo should drive and I want everyone to be in the truck as they were before.” Nolan says. 

Theo smirks at Liam like an asshole.

Whatever, he can do this. He makes what some may consider a childish decision, but right now everyone thinks Liam needs to be watched like a child. So, he will throw a tantrum and will act accordingly. 

Liam sits in the back of Theo’s truck. He sulks like the 5-year-old they say he is. He has not spoken to anyone since Nolan has made this awful decision to let Theo continue to drive.

“I don’t really need to sit up front Liam” Nolan says like an idiot.

Liam ignores Nolan because he can and watches everyone else pack up.

“Alright please for the love of God follow us back in case something happens” Stiles says.

“I GET IT STILES.” Theo says.

“Remember since the other car is gone, I still have to go to the airport and leave with the girls after I drop off the rental there. Do you think you can handle the 9 hours back on your own Theo?” Stiles sarcastically says.

Theo ignores Stiles and finishes making sure they have everything.

Lydia gives Theo a new phone that apparently Liam’s MOTHER has gifted to him, but he did not get one. She also gives Theo cash and hands him the map, along with the directions from Mason and Liam. 

He can’t believe this. Guess he is going to have to remain silent the rest of the way.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They have been driving for about an hour with Stiles leading the way, when Mason decides he needs to stop.

“Hey guys, do you mind if we stop real quick?” Mason says.

“Mason, there is nothing out here until we get close to the airport. What can you possibly need? We have snacks, we have books, you have music, and you have your child friend.” Theo says.

At this point he really thinks he may just make Theo move out. His mother cannot make Liam keep Theo there if he does not want him there. He looks at Nolan who is just smiling from the front seat completely oblivious to the fact he has betrayed Liam and has taken HIS SEAT.

“But I just want to walk around?” Mason says.

"NO ONE IS GETTING OUT OF THIS TRUCK UNTIL WE HAVE TO STOP. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Theo says ridiculously loudly. 

Mason sighs and tries to sleep like Corey is doing. Nolan turns on the radio.

UM. Wait what? He remembers when Theo told him he could not pick the music because he made Theo drive them on this trip. Now he is just letting Nolan pick the music. He cannot honestly understand this nonsense. I mean it is completely ridiculous. 

Liam wonders if he should have flown there.

“Probably not because you would have found a way to take the plane down.” Theo says.

He huffs. 

He wants to throw his seat back, but HE CAN’T BECAUSE NOLAN IS IN HIS SEAT. The back seats do not have that option. He hopes they find a way back pretty quickly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo’s cell starts ringing. 

“Hey, you guys ready to stop now?” Lydia says to Theo.

“We only have an hour to the airport.” Theo says.  
“  
Yes, I know but we want to eat beforehand, and you guys will have to pull over for the night. We figured we can do dinner and then you guys can book a hotel and finish the drive tomorrow. You will only have 10 hours left. “Lydia informs Theo.

“PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I NEED FOOD” Mason says.

“Ok, where are we going?” Theo asks rolling his eyes.

It had only been 3 hours since Mason had eaten a full meal. Even though he had consumed all their snacks on the drive so far. Apparently, Theo was correct in his thoughts that Mason does eat like an infant. Not that Theo is ever correct in anything else. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They park the truck and walk into the restaurant. 

Lydia tells the hostess that they do not need 2 tables, but 3 tables. She says she needs the room, and it looks like they need her business. 

Liam just looks at Stiles. 

Lydia can sometimes be a little bossy, but He guesses that is what everyone who knows her, likes about her. 

They get to their tables when Lydia proceeds to order for everyone. Well, everyone except FOR THEO. 

Like what the fuck is this? Like when did Theo become some amazing decision maker and can now pick his own food when he is with Lydia? No one else is allowed to pick their food, but somehow Theo can pick his own food? This must be some sort of conspiracy. 

Who the hell is paying for this 5-star restaurant? The cheapest thing on the menu is 60 dollars. The waitress comes over and takes everyone’s order. Theo proceeds to order like has not lived with the dread doctors. Like he somehow knows exactly what to order. 

“I think I should be allowed to make my food choices.” Liam seethes.

“Sure little wolf have had it. “Theo smiles like a jerk.

Liam quickly scans the menu. He has no idea what anything says. It is in a different language. Maybe that is why Lydia ordered for everyone. WAIT. Since when does Theo speak foreign languages? Was he just chilling with the dread doctors studying to go abroad some day? Who is this guy? 

Liam cannot let everyone know that he does not know what to order. He CANNOT give Theo that satisfaction. He cannot and will not.

“I will take that. “Liam points to a random dish on the menu.

“Liam, are you sure that is what you want?” Theo asks him.

"YES” Liam stares down Theo. 

Lydia looks at Theo. Apparently, they fucken have some unspoken language now and know what each other are thinking. It is honestly incredibly disrespectful to the rest of them. I mean what about Liam. Do they not think that Liam may want to have conversations without saying anything to anyone?

“Don’t you have that with Mason?” Theo says.

Liam scowls while Lydia smiles at him. 

“Liam, maybe Theo should order for you.” Lydia says gently.

"NO, he asked me for directions.” Liam says.

“What the hell does that even mean?” Stiles says raising his eyebrows. 

OWWW. He glares at Theo who has kicked him from underneath the table. The nerve of this guy.

The waiter comes back shortly with everyone’s food. Lydia has a salad, Malia has venison, and the rest of them have steak with potatoes. Or Something like that but Liam is not really sure because his dinner is bugs.

He looks down at his plate to see snails. OH. ESCARGOT. Liam forgot that means snails.

Mason looks at Liam and attempts to sneak some of his steak to him. 

Theo gets up to use the restroom. Now is his chance. 

“I got to use the restroom.” Liam says quickly running after Theo.

“UH, it is only a 1-person bathroom sir.” He hears the waitress say.

He is not worried about that. He needs to talk to Theo about his rude behavior towards him.

He tries to open the door, but it does not budge. He locked the door. 

He throws his hands up in frustration. He waits until he hears Theo washing his hands. 

Liam makes the only rationale decision he can, and barges in while breaking the lock with his werewolf strength. I mean Theo is not talking to Liam. What else can he do? 

“LIAM WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Theo snarls at him.

“What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? I try to talk to you about what the hell is going on, but YOU ask me for directions. You hurt my feelings. “ Liam says.

Liam realizes how lame this sounds, but like Theo cannot be allowed to just walk around doing whatever he wants and not have any consequences for what is going on. I mean really.

Theo raises his eyebrows at him. Liam thinks he may kill Theo.

Liam is not this clingy person. He is not. He just does not like when no one is telling him what is going on. He feels like he is going crazy. He does not know what Theo is thinking and he doesn’t know what he is thinking himself. He feels like he needs to figure it out before he goes home. Do they just go back to normal? Do they act differently?

“I am not really following what the problem is? “Theo says like an idiot.

“ARE YOU LIKE STRAIGHT, ARE YOU GAY, ARE YOU A BIRD, ARE YOU CONFUSED, OR ARE WE FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS? “ Liam yells.

Liam hates that he has become hysterical because as he has explained multiple times now, he is not clingy.

“I am not a bird” Theo says.

Liam just cannot. He storms out and sees NOLAN. Nolan is waiting to use the bathroom. 

Liam quickly runs to the table and sits back down.

He grabs Theo’s steak and decides THEO can have the snails. 

Theo gets back to the table and rudely rips the steak away from Liam. 

Nolan does not say anything. Like at all. He does not look at Theo or Liam during the entire dinner. He is not sure if that is because he is afraid of Theo, or if he just wants to pretend he did not just hear Liam’s hysterical meltdown about what Theo may or may not be. 

After they finish their food the waitress brings the bill over. 

Lydia looks at Liam.

“What?” he asks.

“Why am I being charged a replacement for a lock fee?” Lydia asks.

Liam slams his head on the table. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They all say their goodbyes. 

Stiles tells Theo to call him every 2 hours to make sure nothing is going wrong. 

Come on guys. Let it go already.

“See you later.” Theo says.

Lydia looks at Liam pretty weird. He just decides maybe she is tried. 

They all gather back into the truck. Thankfully, they found a hotel about 20 minutes out. 

It is pretty silent on the way there. Well until Theo decides to interject.

“So, Liam how was your food?” Theo asks.

Liam huffs. He is starving and Theo knows that. 

Liam is sitting in the front seat again. He did not want to, but Nolan said he didn’t want to impose. Whatever that means. 

Almost home. Almost home and then he can decide to lock all the doors in his house so Theo cannot ever find him again. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam gets jolted awake by Theo who so rudely wakes him up by opening the door he was leaning on. Liam falls out of the truck and almost breaks his head open. 

He looks at the Hotel. At least it is nicer than the last one. Also, they have money for 3 rooms this time. Wait, 3 rooms? Why do they need 3 rooms?

They get onto their floor after getting off the elevators. Theo gives Mason a key who goes off with Corey. He then gives Nolan a key and then starts walking away.

"Theo, what? Where am I sleeping? Liam asks.

“In Nolan’s room. “ Theo explains. Like it is the simplest explanation there is. Like he did not just jump Liam’s bones 24 hours ago. 

Liam looks at Nolan. 

Nolan just walks over to the room he has been given and just walks in.

Liam storms off to go with Nolan.

What they hell is going on? Like Liam doesn’t want to stay with Theo, but why does he need his own room? Why does Theo get to decide what everyone does? He is so bossy.

Liam gets ready for bed and showers. 

He is thankful to have clothes again. Lydia brought them all a bag for the way home.

He is laying in bed when he feels eyes on him. He looks over at Nolan who quickly looks away and turns over to face the wall.

Liam is just annoyed. 

Liam decides he cant do this right now. It is not fair.

He gets up and quietly walks over to Theo’s room. 

He knocks once. No answer.

He knocks again.

The door slowly slides open to a very annoyed Theo who looks like he has just been sleeping.

“Yes Liam?” He says. 

“I just. I just..I don’t know what I want, but like I can’t sleep and I want your attention.” Liam facepalms. 

Liam is not clingy. He really is not. That is not really want he means. 

“If I let you in here will you stop asking dumb questions and go to sleep?” Theo asks like a jerk.

“Yes.”

Liam gets let inside. 

He lays down on his own bed because apparently Theo sleeps alone or something like that. He feels somewhat better but not really.

Liam is not clingy.


	12. Followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head back on the road until Liam remembers something....or actually remembers something he forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a chapter and deleted it. So now here we are. I think I am back on track.

Liam slowly opens his eyes and he sees coffee on the table next to him. Hmm…..is this really Theo’s deal right now? Is this Theo and his guilt about not telling Liam what the fuck is going on ? He solved it by coffee? Liam doesn’t even like coffee. What is this. 

He scowls and decides to go check on the dog. They hid the dog in Mason’s coat and snuck him into the hotel. Mason claimed they had to keep it in the room with Corey and him because apparently, Mason says its afraid of werewolves. Liam is a werewolf so that makes no sense. 

He sighs. He goes back to Nolan’s room and quickly showers. 

He knocks on Mason and Corey’s door.

“Hey Liam.” Theo says opening the door.

What? Why is Theo in their room? Why is Theo in anyone’s room for that matter? HE WANTED HIS OWN ROOM. Is he really just allowed to jump room from room like some gypsy? This is unbelievable. He ignores Theo and walks into the room.

The dog happily runs over to LIAM because LIAM is obviously not the one scaring the dog. Clearly it must be Theo. 

The dog almost had a melt down while they were in the restaurant earlier. He remembers on their way out he heard it trying to get out of the truck. Liam felt really bad because he wanted to let it come in with them, but he had no way to make it stay quiet at the table.

“Why are you in here?” Liam asks Theo in anger.

“Clearly, I am here to take care of Puff. I have renamed him and he is now called Charlie”. Theo says.

“His name is not Charlie. His name is Puff.” Liam challenges back.

“Why is his name Puff? “ Corey asks.

“During the Shroom Debacle, Liam apparently decided that his dog was a dragon. Therefore, he named him Puff.” Theo says laughing at him.

He can’t believe that now there is another debacle event. The fact that his friends have already decided in 24 hours that the shroom incident is going to have a name, is clearly a sign that they must be on THEO’S side. 

It is pretty unfair that everyone is blaming Liam for the shroom thing. Like clearly he took too much at one time, but it can happen to anyone. Plus no one has even mentioned that Mason and Nolan were also under the influence of substances during the same time. 

Is Liam not allowed to have fun? Is he expected to just sit there and watch everyone else do their own thing? Why is he never allowed to do anything? This is honestly got to be on THEO. He has mislead everyone to believe that he is somehow the problem on this trip. 

They check out and Theo packs the truck. Their having their complimentary breakfast before Liam realizes that Nolan has barely said a word since dinner. Maybe he should talk to him? For all he knows Theo has threatened the poor boy because Theo is still hiding their thing . Whatever their thing is for that matter.

They get into the truck and Liam decides to sit in the front this time. He does it for the sake of the dog, not himself thank you. He decides he is going to try the radio again.  
He turns on the radio.

He hears Justin Bieber. Liam is not really a fan of him, but he knows Theo is certainly not a fan. He turns it up louder.

Mason and Corey start singing the words and Nolan is laughing at them. 

Theo is glaring from the driver seat at Liam. He smirks at Theo.

He starts playing with the dog and reads off the directions to Theo. At least he has been trusted with that job. 

He hears Theo’s phone go off and Stiles on the other end.

“You guys almost home?” Stiles asks.

“We have about 8 hours left. We should be back by 10pm since we left early. As long as NO ONE has to stop.” Theo says looking directly at Mason.

He is not sure why Theo expects everyone to not make any stops. Like are the supposed to just hold going to the bathroom and not eat for 8 hours? That seems a little dramatic. Is he just expected to not be a person and have the need for food. He needs food. 

He remembers this one time he was so hungry that he decided to order 3 meals from McDonalds. It was fine and all until he may have forgotten it was his parent’s anniversary dinner. The look of shame his mother gave him was pretty bad. However, he texted Theo and asked him 2 hours prior if he wanted anything from McDonalds. THEO DID NOT MENTION THE DINNER. Actually, he bought Liam’s mother flowers and smirked at Liam while his mother yelled at him about forgetting they were all going out to eat. Like what the hell? Clearly that was a set up. 

Liam sighs and slams his seat back.

“That was hilarious.” Theo says like the asshole he is.

Liam is going to lose his mind. He has got to stop thinking out loud. He glares down at the directions and sighs. He continues to provide the directions to Theo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

About 4 hours later he is starving.

“Theo please can we stop. I beg of you.” Liam says.

“Your really dramatic Baby Alpha.” Theo says.

He huffs. He is not dramatic. Not at all. What is he supposed to pretend he doesn’t eat for the rest of this road trip. Like somehow he no longer needs fuel to sustain his body? All because Theo can’t handle stopping again? Clearly he has PTSD from this trip and is torturing the rest of them.

He looks at Theo with his puppy eyes. It is the only thing that sometimes works. Sometimes.

Theo narrows his eyes at him. He looks at the dog. 

The dog growls at Theo. 

Liam loves this dog. It has to be his new BFF . It hates Theo just as much as Liam does. What are the odds he would have a dog that somehow hates his mortal enemy. His mortal enemy that he lets give him mind blowing orgasms sometimes, but whatever. Things happen.

Liam looks out the window and considers jumping out. Maybe if he hurts himself his mother will know that Theo is not who he pretends to be. He is sometimes accused of doing crazy things. Like one time his father asked him why he decided to attempt to jump down a flight of stairs. He was testing his werewolves abilities clearly.

Theo grumbles and glares at Liam.

He pulls off an exit and turns into a little dinner. The dog nips Theo. 

Liam pats the dog. GOOD DOG. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They walk into the dinner and get seated at a table. Theo tries to convince Liam not to bring the dog in, but he loses. Everyone else doesn’t want to leave the dog alone in the car, so Mason stuffs him inside his jacket.

Liam studies the menu and decides what he is going to eat. He can’t really decide. Maybe he wants a burger. Maybe he just wants fries. 

Hmm……………..

He looks up and finds Theo glaring at him. The waitress is waiting for him to order. 

“Oh I will have the burger with fries.” Liam says,

“Ok” The waitress writes it down and starts to walk away.

“OH. Can I also have a pizza? Also, I want the apple pie, but can I also get like the Rueben too. I think I want a sandwich.” Liam tells her.

“ANYTHING ELSE?” She asks.

“Yes, I will also have a steak.” Liam says. 

“Do you think this money is only for you and your gorging habit? “’ Theo hisses.

“UM ITS FOR THE DOG CLEARLY.” Liam says.

“The pizza is for the dog?” Theo asks.

Theo is such a party pooper. Why can’t Liam eat this way? He is on vacation after all. Like really. He pats the dog under Mason’s jacket. 

“Um guys, do you remember going this way before?” Mason asks.

“Well, we did get kidnapped, we also lost the car, had to walk in the desert, and got lost.” Theo says like a jerk. 

LET IT GO.

“True. We just don’t remember because we were all over the place before.” Corey says reassuringly.

Mason nods.

Liam eats his food but he can’t eat all of it. He gives the steak to the dog and attempts to eat the other food. He does not finish it. 

3 boxes of food later, along with Theo and his attitude, they go to the car.

They get into the car and Liam tries to sleep. He wakes up to Theo seeming on edge.

“What is it?” Liam asks.

“I just don’t get why we haven’t past the state line yet. Can I see the map again?” Theo asks.

Liam hands him the map. He determines if he should help but decides since Theo is so angry right now he will let him be.

He starts wondering if he should have sat in the back. Theo is such a jerk sometimes. He is still blaming Liam for this entire trip. Liam will take to his grave that the bag is not his fault. Theo should have kept an eye on his own money and phone. 

“LIAM. “ Theo yells like a psycho.

“yes?” He asks.

“ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN YOU WROTE DOWN THE DIRECTIONS THE RIGHT WAY?” Theo asks.

Fuck Theo. How dare he assume that Liam can’t tell directions. He is fantastic at directions. It is so absurd that he thinks he is not. 

“Who is that car?” Nolan asks nervously.

“What car?” Mason asks.

“There has been an SUV that has been following us for like 40 minutes.“ Nolan says.

Hmmm. That is weird. He looks at Theo who is still glaring at him.

He realizes he forgot his headphones. He searches his pockets. He finds a slip of paper with directions on it. He looks at the paper in Theo’s hand. He looks back at the map. 

Corey looks at Liam. Liam looks at Nolan. Nolan looks at Mason. Mason looks at Puff. Puff looks at Theo.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT” Theo yells.

Clearly he is hysterical at this point, so Liam doesn’t even respond to that nonsense, but Mason betrays him again. 

He grabs the directions in Liam’s hand and then looks at the map. He leans over Liam and takes out another map. He looks at Liam.

“Did you write down the directions based on this map, before I had you write down the directions I told you?” Mason asks.

“Yes.” Liam says.

“Okay, well that was a map to Nevada. “ Mason says.

OH.

Liam looks at Theo. 

“Surprise?” 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam is sulking. He is sitting in the back of the truck and NOLAN is in the front again. He has been grounded apparently. Like he is 5 . 

He can’t right now. He looks behind him and sees the SUV is still traveling behind them. 

He looks at Corey. Corey must see what he is thinking because he nudges Mason to look outside behind him.

“Should we turn over here?’ Corey asks. 

“NO.” Theo says.

“I mean to see if that SUV is following us?’ Corey says.

Theo extends his claws and glares at Liam. 

WHAT? He didn’t make the SUV follow them. Screw you Theo.

Theo turns off down the road and they look behind them. No SUV. Guess they are okay. 

Theo makes a few more turns and gets back on the right road. They do not see the SUV anymore, but they are behind 6 hours. 

They may have to stop at a hotel again.

Theo looks at Liam again. Liam does his puppy eyes.

Theo flashes his fangs.

Whatever. He knows Theo is moody.


	13. Shout out To My Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They book a hotel for the night and Liam runs into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who keeps coming back. Let me know what you think.

Theo pulls into a hotel parking lot they booked for the night. 

Theo will not look at him. 

He gets that maybe he should have paid better attention to the maps, but he was also super confused seeing that Theo had just jumped his bones in the tent that same morning. What was he supposed to do? Clearly, that was distracting and seeing Corey find his jeans in the tent certainly did not help the matter. Why is it always his fault? Theo bears no blame in any of this? Is Theo somehow immune to mistakes and any and all mistakes that are made, are clearly Liam’s? How did he become the scape goat in all this? Why are people defending the VILLAIN!

“Are you done now?” Theo says glaring at him. 

Liam looks around and sees the rest of his friends have already walked inside. THIS DAY. He says nothing and gets his stuff and storms into the hotel. He looks around the hotel. It is a nicer hotel than before. He walks over to the front desk where his friends are standing.

“So, we think we are okay with 2, or should we get 3 rooms again? “Mason asks him.

“I NEED MY OWN ROOM.” Liam yells. 

Ok, he is crabby, but Theo is being so unfair here and everyone is just acting like its completely normal that Theo is the one making any and all decisions. Mason raises his eyebrows at him. He tells the girl to book 4 rooms. Whatever.

He wonders if this day can get any worse. He sees THEO FUCKEN RAEKEN WALK IN. He walks over to them like nothing is wrong and waits for their room keys. Liam is not looking at him.

“Liam?” He hears a familiar voice say. He turns around.

HAYDEN. AHHHHHH. 

Why is the universe playing with him like this? He must have a sign on his back saying that he enjoys being messed with. The odds of this even occurring is ridiculous. He thought they moved somewhere else. Why is she in Utah, or Nevada, or wherever the hell they are? He does not know where they are now, because he did not ask of course. Everyone was pretty silent on the way. Now here they are seeing Hayden, and Liam may actually die. 

He stares at Hayden. 

Mason looks at Hayden and then looks at Liam. 

He looks at Corey.

Corey being not as discrete as you would think he would be, considering he is a chameleon for god’s sake, grabs Theo and shoves him into the elevator to go find their rooms. Nolan just awkwardly takes the stairs. It is 4 flights of stairs to their rooms. The fact Nolan is taking the stairs shows you just how screwed Liam really is.

“Hi….” Liam says. He looks over at Mason. Mason seems to be looking back and forth from Liam and Hayden. NOT BEING COMPLETEY OBVIOUS THAT LIAM MAY BE INTERNALLY FREAKING OUT.

“What are you guys doing here?’ Hayden asks.

“Oh, we are on a road trip. So, we are staying here tonight. Hehe. “He laughs awkwardly.

He is not really sure why he is so nervous. It is not like him and Hayden ended on a terrible note. However, the thought of Theo somehow spilling to Hayden what may or may not be going on, is enough to cause a major anxiety attack. More or less. Maybe a heart attack. Maybe he will just pass out.

“Oh, nice. How are you? Also, was that Theo I saw? Are you guys hanging out now?” Hayden asks innocently.

What should he say? Yes, we are and sometimes we also do other things while I am attempting to figure out if I like guys. How is Liam? Is he okay? Is ANYTHING ABOUT HIS LIFE OK RIGHT NOW?

He decides to be smart and say the first thing that comes to mind.

“I am okay. I think. We got lost for a bit, then we got kidnapped, then I may have forgot the right directions, then we had Stiles come to save us, but he is gone now. Theo is more of an acquaintance sometimes. I barely know him really. “Liam explains. 

Well, this is going terribly. He looks at Hayden who is looking at Mason with a questioning look. Mason just shrugs. 

“Ok, well I am here just for the summer. My sister is helping out the police force here, so I got a job to pass the time.” Hayden explains.

“Ok, well bye!” Liam says attempting to escape. 

He knows before this trip, he probably would have been happy to see his old girlfriend, but that was before, and now Liam is just trying to make it home alive. He cannot really handle anymore slip ups. Not that he would slip up, but you never know with Corey. He may be bad under pressure.

“LIAM WAIT!” Hayden calls to him.

He turns around slowly. 

“Do you want to go out tonight? As friends. You can all can come and I can bring a date for Nolan and Theo? “She says like it’s totally ok.

“Er, I, well, ….” Liam tries to find a way to pretend they have plans. 

“Sure!” Mason says on behalf of Liam.

WHAT IS THIS. 

Mason just does not even check in. He just assumes that he is totally fine going off with his ex-girlfriend and the villian he hooks up with? Not that Mason really knows what is going on, but Mason is not a dumb person. He still must at least know that this is going to be weird for Liam.

They get into the elevator after agreeing to meet Hayden in the lobby after she gets off of work. Liam looks at Mason.

“I have a sense that you may be upset?” Mason says.

Let us just say the button to floor 6 may no longer exist anymore. Liam puts away his claws and gets off the elevator. He sees the rest of his friends waiting for them.

“That was nice.” Theo says.

?????

“Yea, we are going out with Hayden tonight with her friends. She has a date for you and Nolan.” Mason says to Theo.

“oh nice. Maybe I will get lucky.” Theo says.

Is this guy even remotely a good person? WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK. What about Liam? He just randomly uses people as he sees fit and it is no big deal. Not that Liam wants to be with Theo, but the audacity Theo must have, to just say that in front of him is unreal. Especially considering that like almost 24 hours ago they were in the tent together. He may rip his hair out. 

He must look pretty angry because the dog stands up on his hind legs and tries to lick him. He picks up the dog and glares at all of them and goes to his room.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A little while later he hears a knock on the door. 

“GO AWAY.” He yells.

“Um…Scott is on the phone?” He hears Mason say.

He sighs. He opens the door and sees Mason handing him the phone THEO was gifted by HIS MOTHER.

“Hello” Liam says.

“Hey Liam. I heard that you guys got lost again. I wanted to just make sure you are all back on track and get back tomorrow?” Scotts says. 

Scott sounds worried. He always likes that Scott checks in so frequently. Not that Liam needs to be checked in on, but it is nice to know that if he needs him that he will always be there.

“Yeah, we are heading back the rest of the way tomorrow. “He informs him.

“OK. So, are you okay?” Scott asks.

“Yea….”

Silence. 

“If you have something you want to say Scott, then just say it.” Liam tells him.

He hates when everyone just beats around the bush and does not say what they want to say. Liam always says what he wants to say. He remembers one time he almost went to the principal’s office because he told the teacher that she was wrong on a date about the cold war. Yes, he is good at history, no he should have not said that, but that is not the point. The point is he says what he means and means what he says. Why can’t others do the same?

“I just heard you hit a kid, you have a dog now, you did shrooms, you also apparently may be losing your memory, and I just wanted to check on you.” Scotts says kindly.

First of all, what the hell? Who is selling him out to his Alpha? Did everyone just forgot they are supposed to be friends and not rat on each other? Everyone has become back stabbers on this trip. He huffs.

“Pass.” Liam says. 

“Pass? What does pass mean?” Scott asks him. 

“It means I pass on answering the question. Just like everyone passes on me and passes on the fact that I may have feelings, and I feel that no one is considering what asking for directions implies. “Liam explains.

“Maybe you should get some sleep.” Scott says.

“FINE.”

He hangs up with Scott and gets ready for his hang out with his ex-girlfriend and hook up buddy. When did life get so complicated? 

+++++++++++++++++++

They all pile downstairs to the lobby with Theo is looking like something out of a magazine. Like is this real life? Who even dresses like that for a casual date? He is clearly trying to look nicer than Liam and Liam does not appreciate it. NO, he does not. 

“Why do you talk about yourself in the 3rd person?” Theo asks rudely.

He rolls his eyes. 

They come off the elevator. 

AHHHHH.

Liam attempts to escape this nightmare when Theo stops him. 

“Liam, what the fuck is wrong with you?’ Theo asks him annoyed.

Before Liam can explain what is going on, Hayden and her friends walk over.

“IS THAT LIAM DUMBAR? “He hears that horrid voice say.

They all look over and see that person standing there. By that person, he means Rick. Rick is the one that used to bully him at his old school. He almost took Liam’s eye out when he tripped him in the hallways. Liam proceeded to fall and almost landed on the stairs face first. The guy is a real tool. He cannot believe this is even happening right now. In Hayden’s defense she does not know, but still.

He has clearly done something wrong in a past life or whatever, because this just keeps getting worse and worse.

“Hello Rick.” Liam says glaring at him.

“Oh, you know each other?” Hayden says.

“Yea, me and Liam go way back. I moved to Utah when I was 15 and we lost touch. So glad we could reconnect again.” Rick sneers.

“Don’t see any girls here for you, no offense. So why are you here?” Liam asks Rick. 

“Oh, I am actually here for Theo.” Rick says. 

This is just utterly the worst day of his life.

He looks at Mason who will not look at Liam. Thanks a lot, best friend. He looks at Corey who looks like he is debating on making a run for it with Mason. Nolan just looks spaced out as always. He is not even sure why he came on this trip. Theo is just smiling. 

They call an uber and get to the club. Thankfully, this is an 18 and older club so Nolan seems more relaxed. Plus, no bouncer tries to hit on Theo, so at least they get in ok.

Liam debates if he should have pre-gamed before this. Then like a gift from the heavens, Hayden’s friend Cynthia who is here for Nolan, takes out a little flask. She hands it to Liam. 

“Wolfsbane too?” Liam asks. He probably should have asked if she even knew about the supernatural but at this point, he just needs to get blacked out.

“Yes.” Cynthia says.

Liam downs the entire flask, much to Mason and Corey’s horror. 

Nolan somehow got the bartender to give him a few shots and is feeling happy again. Him and Cynthia make their way to the dance floor. Mason and Corey are debating if they should leave Liam in the state he is about to be in, but must decide if he is with Hayden, he will be fine. They go onto the dance floor with Nolan and Cynthia.

“Are you okay?” Hayden asks him.

“Yea, it has just been a hard week.” Liam tells her.

“I heard. Mason told me a little bit about it. He also told me that Corey said Theo likes guys. So, I figured Rick would be a good match. I didn’t know you knew him.” Hayden explains.

Mason? This utter betrayal is absurd. Again. Although to be fair, Mason still does not know that he hooked up with Theo twice now. In the bathroom and then in the tent. Maybe Liam needs a shrink. 

“Oh, I have been trying to get him to open up about that.” Liam admits. 

“I thought you said you barely know him?” Hayden asks him.

“Oh I don't but he lives with me now so.”

“WHAT. Why didn’t you tell me that? Why would you let someone like that live in your house?” Hayden asks in anger.

Well, that is probably a good question. Hayden does not know about the war and how Theo helped them, or saved Liam again. He also does not know…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Liam, are you okay?” He hears someone ask.

He looks up and sees Theo, Hayden, AND FUCKEN RICK looking at him. 

He looks around. Did he just lose time? He feels a little loopy. 

“Did you just black out there?” Theo asks.

“uh, I guess so.” Liam admits.

Hayden looks concerned and looks at Theo.

“How could you tell I was blacking out?” Liam asks them.

“You walked into the bar. “Theo says.  
Oh. Well great. That is not embarrassing at all. Also, why does Rick even have to pretend to care? God. 

“You also were talking to yourself.” Theo smiles.

GREAT.

This day. He decides he should be ok now right? Like he already blacked out so it should be fine. 

Surprise. 

No one has ever explained to him that when people drink too much, it is possible to come in and out of awareness. So, black in and out. Which is exactly what Liam is doing. He frantically tries to act casual and figure out how he can keep his cool in the situation.

Ok, Liam it is ok. You got this…………………….

“LIAM” He hears Theo yell at him.

“What? What?” he looks around.

“You just almost took out that table. “Theo complains.

Ok, maybe he should just sit down.

He scrambles to the closest table next to him. He sits down.

He looks over and sees 3 girls looking at him. Well, it is a free country. He can sit wherever he wants. He does not have to sit where he KNOWS people. Where is Hayden…………………………………………………..

He feels someone moving him onto the dance floor. He looks and sees Theo looking back at him. 

“Theo? What do you want?” He complains.

“You just tried to kiss that girl Liam. I am trying to keep you from getting kicked out.” Theo looks at him like he is an idiot. He also looks at Liam in a way that he has never looked at Liam. He is not sure what that means or anything. 

He looks around. 

“Where is Rick?” Liam asks.

“He had to go to the ER. “Theo says.

“Why?” 

“He had a broken nose.” Theo says.

“How did that happen?” Liam asks.

“He apparently hit a door.” Theo explains.

Hit a door? That does not sound like Rick. He was never one to be clumsy. At least not that he remembers. Before he can ask a follow up question, he sees Hayden glaring at him. Maybe he should go see her. He attempts to walk over to her when he sees...

MONROE?

Liam feels himself being dragged backwards and gets pushed into the bars kitchen. He looks around and sees Corey and Theo in the kitchen with him.

“Why is Monroe here?” Corey hisses to Theo.

Why did they leave Mason and Nolan? What were they sacrificial lambs now in this whole thing? He is certain Monroe knows who they both are. He may be mad at Mason, but he is not going to just leave him to be hurt or worse, to be killed. He heard from Scott that she also hates supernatural sympathizers. 

Why is Monroe in a club anyway? She does not seem like the party type. He cannot imagine her getting drunk and just partying it up at a club. Maybe……………………………………………………………………………….

“Liam please try to focus.” Theo hisses to him. 

He feels his nose reset. Oops. He must have walked into the door. 

“What about our other friends Theo?” He hisses back.

“Mason is getting the get away car with Nolan. “Corey explains.

Well, that is good. Mason has always been good in a bind and very quick on his feet. 

“Hey, did you break Rick’s nose for me?” Liam asks.

Ok, so he knows this is not a good time, but he was kind of thinking maybe Theo was defending him, but didn’t want to ask. Now he wants to ask and now he wants to know. NOT that it changes anything. He just wants to know.

Theo looks him. Corey glares at both of them.

"CAN WE JUST GET OUT OF HERE FIRST THEN DECIDE WHAT THE HELL THEO DID OR DID NOT DO!" Corey says a little too loud. 

Boy, Corey is really losing it now. He is impressed he has kept his sanity this long. He was wondering how long it would take Corey to eventually lose it on all of them. Apparently 5 days. Who would have thought?

He does not remember much else after that. He thinks he may remember getting pulled into a car and going out the back and getting weird looks from the staff. He also remembers Theo saying something like just put him in the trunk. WHAT THE HELL.

He finds himself back in a hotel room. He looks around and sees he is laying on the bed in his PJ’s with a snoring dog next to him. 

Hmm…

Theo walks in the room and places a coffee down.

“I hate coffee. Why do you keep trying to force coffee down my throat?” he says angrily. 

Theo glares at him. He glares back.

“Where is everyone else?” 

“Nolan is in his room and Corey is with Mason in their room. We made it out. Do not think she saw us. Since she is out and about, we thought we would leave at 4am to make sure we get away tonight. “Theo informs him.

“Why aren’t you in your room?” Liam asks him.

“Well, I tried to go to my room, but you told me you wanted to thank me for saving your life. You then tried to jump me in the elevator in front of Nolan.” Theo says like it is no big deal.

OH, DEAR LORD.

“Was Hayden present? “He asks worriedly.

“No, we dropped her off at home with her friends. “Theo explained.

“What about Rick?” He asks.

“He is a human and has no connection to us, and Monroe doesn’t know him. He does not know about us. Plus, he broke his nose. “Theo explains.

Ok. Well, that is good. 

“So, am I supposed to thank you?” Liam asks.

He is not sure why he is asking that. It is super awkward, but he feels like he may have made promises he does not remember. 

“Go to sleep Little Wolf. “Theo says. 

He sighs. He lays down. Almost home.


	14. FEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finally talks to Mason about what is going on and the puppy pack runs into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clarify, I do not make any supernatural creatures up. All creatures in my stories are from legends or other mythology. So this is no different. Points to those who can look up the description and guess correctly on what it is. :)

Liam feels himself being shaken. He swats at whatever is shaking him. He then feels himself being pulled off the bed. He feels himself hit the floor. He grumbles. 

He is not someone who likes his sleep being disturbed. Liam also feels like his head may explode. Oh, that is right he did have a lot to drink the other day. 

He feels puff climb over him and sigh. 

SAME PUFF. SAME.

He grumbles and gets off the floor. 

He quickly showers. He finishes packing his stuff when he feels himself being shoved up against the wall.

“THEO I AM HUNG OVER AND I AM TIRED. “He yells. 

He really is not in the mood to be yelled at again or mauled, or whatever the hell is about to happen.

“I know. I wanted to say that I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. It was not my intention. “Theo says. 

Theo grabs the bags and then walks out to go pack the truck. 

Liam looks at Puff. Puff looks back at him tilting his head.

Since when does Theo apologize? This is oddly annoying to Liam. Considering that he has been trying to have a conversation like all week, and this occurs? What does I am sorry mean? I am sorry I am an asshole? I am sorry I do not know what I mean? I am sorry I just get excited sometimes? 

He roars.

He hears a knock on the door.

“Sir, are you okay? It sounded like an animal in there? “He hears someone say. 

“Yea I am ok. Sorry” Liam says.

Probably should keep it a little quieter. 

He sighs and walks out with Puff. He gets downstairs to see an angry Hayden.

“Hey” Liam says.

“HELLO.” Hayden glares at him.

He looks helplessly at his friends who are just pretending that he is not there. Just eating their food and all. 

“Sorry?” he says. 

He figures he will see if that works. It does not.

“SORRY? YOU BARELY SAID 5 WORDS TO ME LAST NIGHT. RICK IS REALLY MAD. SO I HAD TO COVER FOR YOUR STUPID FRIEND WHO BROKE HIS NOSE ON THE DOOR LAST NIGHT. THEN NO ONE WOULD EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT WAS GOING ON. ALL I SEE IS MASON FRANTICALLY TELLING THE UBER DRIVER TO FLOOR IT AND HE WILL PROVIDE EXTRA COMPENSATION. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” Hayden yells at him. 

Oh.. so he was right? Maybe that is why Theo was so weird this morning. Maybe he broke Rick’s nose because he was trying to make it up to Liam? 

“LIAM HELLO. “Hayden grits her teeth at him.

“Hello.” Liam says. 

OK, so he knows that she was not greeting Liam, but he is kind of ready to be done with this situation and he is ready to leave. It is like 5am and he just wants to get in the car to sleep.  
“NEXT TIME TELL ME YOU GOT SOMETHING GOING ON WITH SOMEONE. LIKE I DIDN’T NEED THEO GLARING AT ME ALL NIGHT. “Hayden yells. She storms off.

He sighs. WAIT WHAT? Theo was glaring at Hayden all night? It was that obvious. Maybe no one else noticed?

He sits down and sees 6 eyes on him. Well, 8 since the dog is looking at him too, with a look which can only be described as disappointment. What did he do? 

He looks at the dog and realizes he wants food. He gives Puff some bacon. Puff must forgive him, because he stops looking at Liam.

“WHY THE FUCK ……” Mason is seething.

Mason is not one to get upset easily, or at all really. He is normally very easy going. That is why Mason and Corey get along so well. Corey just does whatever Mason desires and Mason is happy with just about anything. It works. Just not for Liam.

“Uh, I can explain this one.” Liam says lamely.  
……………

Mason looks like he is going to explode. 

“I may or may not be gay? I also may or may not be sort of hooking up with Theo, not like all the way? Just like 3rd base? Or I do not really know because I am new at all of this. Corey should have told you. “Liam explains.

Ok, so he should not have thrown Corey under the bus, but he hates when Mason is mad at him. Also, they talk about everything. Why would he assume that Corey would have not told Mason? He looks at the dog who is looking at him with shame again.

He sighs.

Mason looks at Corey. 

“Uh. NOLAN KNEW TOO.” Corey says.

Nolan’s eyes widen and he tries to avoid everyone’s gazes.

“You know what guys, I’m out.” Mason says and gets up from the table.

Theo comes back into the hotel and gets shoved out of the way by Mason , on his way out to the truck. 

Liam feels like a really crappy friend. He knows he should have talked to Mason first. 

“What was that about?” Theo asks them.

“Its your fault. “Corey says. He puts his head on the table.

Liam gets up and walks over to the truck. He sees Mason in the back still looking angry.

“Hi, can I come in?” Liam asks him.

“You can state your argument outside” Mason informs him.

“Ok……” he says.

He tries to figure out how he is supposed to explain this when he is not even sure what the hell this is.

“So, at the club Theo randomly dragged me into the bathroom and things occurred. We lost the bag. So, I kind of thought about that first. I did not even talk to Theo about it right away. I attempted to talk to him about it and he kept putting it off. Then after I did the shrooms, the next day things happened again. Then I did try to talk to him, but he asked me for directions when I tried to talk to him about it. I then got really mad at him about it and just didn’t want to deal with it. Corey saw some clothing in our tent (THIS IS JUST EMBARASSING NOW) so he figured it out. He told me to talk to Theo and I tried, but he keeps blowing it off. I think Corey wanted to keep it from everyone until I was ready to say something. Nolan overheard me blow up at Theo about it, but did not say a word about it. I am sorry Mason. I know I should have talked to you. “Liam finishes explaining.

“This whole fucken thing is Theo’s fault?” Mason says, looking at Liam with wide eyes.

OH MY GOD. YES. YES. YES. HE SEES IT. HE KNEW THERE WAS A REASON MASON AND HIM ARE BEST FRIENDS. THIS ONLY REINFORCES HIS LOVE FOR HIS BEST FRIEND.

“YOU DON’T REALIZE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU FOR SAYING THAT. “Liam says.

“Well, I am with Corey. You know considering you like guys now. “Mason says laughing.

Liam laughs and Mason lets him into the truck. 

Liam explains everything to Mason about what happened since that night. He may have left out a few details about going with the strangers to that house. He MAY have blamed Theo for that one, but still. 

“It sounds like Theo is just being Theo. I mean he grew up with crazy mad scientists. I would assume he may not be great at expressing himself. However, he did hit Rick in the nose so that means something. I don’t know. What do you want to do Liam?” Mason asks him.

“I don’t know.” Liam admits.

“Well, maybe you should start there first and then figure out how to handle it. “Mason says.

He sees the rest of his friends come outside ready to leave. Mason makes Corey sit in the front with Theo. 

Corey sulks and keeps giving sad eyes. 

Theo gets in the driver seat and starts pulling out.

“Good news guys. We got like 5 hours and we will finally be home. Oh, and Theo you do not have my blessing. “Mason says.

Theo frowns and does not say anything. However, Liam feels better. 

At least him and Mason are back on track and he feels better now that he has fully discussed it, even if he is still figuring it all out.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They have been driving for a while now and Liam starts to doze off. 

“GUYS ITS THAT SUV AGAIN!” He hears Nolan yell.

Liam jumps up and turns around. 

Sure enough that same SUV is traveling behind them. 

Liam frowns. Why would someone be following them?

“Is it Monroe?” Corey asks.

“I don’t think so. I mean they have Utah plates. Unless she moved. Also, we cannot see in the windows. Why are they so tinted? “Mason asks.

“Hold on. “Theo says.

Theo because he cares about NO ONES LIVES, decides to quickly merge into the other lane and slow down.

“THEO.” Liam yells at him. 

“I AM TRYING TO SEE IF THE WILL GO PAST US OR IF I CAN SEE IN THE WINDOWS. “Theo yells back.

They have humans in the car. He cannot just be doing street tricks. 

Liam looks at the SUV. The SUV slams into Theo’s driver side. 

Nolan starts to panic, and Liam sees him looking at Corey for guidance. 

The truck veers to the right and almost hits them. Theo gets the truck back under control on the road.

“That may mean their following us?” Liam says.

Theo glares at him. 

Well, you know what clearly, they were not originally sure if they were following them. They did not see them after they turned onto that road the other day. Who knew ok? 

“Maybe I should see if I can get onto the SUV?” Liam offers.

“Liam no. Are you crazy? How are you supposed to do that? You are a werewolf not Spiderman." Theo says rudely.

Like why can’t Liam be both? Although he always thought he was more Superman but maybe he can be Spiderman? He can still grab onto the car. 

He remembers Scott did that when he tried to save that helium from being stolen. Why is that any different?

“We really need to discuss why you refer to yourself in the 3rd person.” Theo snarls at him.

Chill Theo. Why is he so angry right now? 

Liam starts considering if he should actually jump onto the SUV. He looks over at it and it is driving beside them. 

Theo starts accelerating to get away from it. 

Liam unbuckles his seatbelt.

“LIAM NO. WE CAN SACRAFICE NOLAN BUT NO ONE ELSE.” Theo says to him.

“Awww I really appreciate that. “Corey says. 

“I don’t. “Nolan says glaring at Corey.

Wow is Theo actually saying that he may care about them? Other than Nolan of course. That would be really something. Look how far they have all come on this trip. Liam smiles momentarily at all of them. Well, Nolan is not smiling but you get the point.

The SUV abruptly stops. Theo stops.

“Theo, what the hell are you doing? Liam says.

Like he is just stopping in the middle of the road. What if someone hits them? Shouldn’t they run? What is going on. Theo must have lost his mind. 

“I would like to know who or what is trying to take my truck off the road.” Theo says.

HIS TRUCK. Is that really the focus right now? What about them? Are they on the same level as Theo’s truck? This guy and this truck. He acts like it is a real person. I mean come on.

He sees something get out of the car.

“WHAT IS THAT?” He hears Mason say in fear.

Liam looks at the thing that got out of the truck. It is hard to describe. It has a blue face and glowing eyes. He looks at Theo. 

Liam has never seen a time when Theo was scared. He knows he was scared of that Nazi guy who was eating people’s heads or something, but he told Liam after the fact. Normally he keeps his cool and he is always composed.

Theo looks back at Liam and he knows Theo is frozen in terror. That in turn terrifies Liam. 

Corey looks at them and then looks at Nolan. Nolan may just pass out. He looks like he has lost all ability to speak. Mason is just looking wide eyed at the creature behind them.

The dog starts whimpering. 

“THEO GO. “Liam yells.

Theo snaps out of it and slams on the gas pedal. 

He looks back and sees the creature just watching them. Nolan looks like he is going to cry. Liam jumps in the front seat and grabs the phone Lydia gave Theo.  
He frantically dials.

“DUDE I AM IN CLASS RIGHT NOW AND ITS NOT A GOOD TIME…” 

“STILES! WHAT HAS A BLUE FACE AND GLOWS? OR GLOWING EYES?” Liam yells.

“What?” Stiles asked confused.

“SOME THING WAS FOLLOWING US AND THAT’S HOW IT LOOKS. WHAT IS IT?” Liam frantically yells.

“I don’t know. I do not even know what that could be. “Stiles explains.

“Can you like check!” Liam says in frustration.

“Let me call Deaton.” Stiles says.

“OK, what do we do in the meantime?” Liam asks.

“Just keep coming home Liam. Try not to let it follow you. “Stiles says.

THANKS FOR THE HELP. He angrily hangs up. 

He looks at his friends.

“Well, that was absolutely terrifying. “Mason says. 

Liam feels like this must be the universe laughing at him. He was like what? 4 hours from the boarder? It is fine. Just get home and Stiles should call back at some point. 

He hears a loud noise. 

The truck starts swerving and Theo slams on the breaks and pulls over. 

“What was that?” Liam asks.

“Uh, that was the tire going out.” Theo says.

They get out of the truck and see a little dart in the tire. That explains why the tire blew. 

Theo looks at Liam. 

Liam punches Theo in the face.


	15. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and his friends walk to go find a place for the night. Liam may or may not be jealous of other friends they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone reading and coming back. Auto save is a beautiful thing. I almost lost this chapter when my cat ran across my computer.

Liam just can’t believe the shit that is even happening right now. 

How is this even possible. Why does Theo not even have a spare tire in his car? What if they broke down? How irresponsible of him. Now here they are just sitting on the side of the road. 

For real. THIS TIME IT IS NOT LIAM’S FAULT. 

He looks over at Theo who is resetting his nose. He glares at Theo. Theo sneers at him. 

Nolan is sitting on the ground just playing with the dog. He looks like he has given up all hope of being saved . He looks over and sees Mason and Corey arguing. Well Mason is arguing. Corey is pleading with Mason and blaming Liam for this entire situation. He did not make Corey not tell Mason what was going on. How is this his fault? Corey seems to be very overdramatic. He doubts that Mason is actually going to break up with Corey over this. Mason and Corey have been together for almost 2 years now. It doesn’t seem like that long, but they pretty much rival Lydia and Stiles in their relationship. 

He remembers the pack was joking around one time and asked who was the couple most likely to stay together. Everyone voted for Corey and Mason, much to Stiles anger. However, Lydia agreed and said that they barley fought and their pretty much the fairytale high school sweethearts.

Liam wonders if he can have a fairytale high school sweetheart? Actually high school is over so now maybe a college sweetheart? He wonders if it will be a guy? He still likes girls. However, clearly he must like guys to some extent. He wonders if his parents know he is bisexual? He wonders if Scott knows? He wonders….

“Liam will you focus for one second and stop doing your typical narrating of your life? “ Theo sneers.

GOD. He Hates Theo all the time. Well, not when he is maybe using Liam for his own benefit. He may actually like Theo sort of, when that happens. However, was the club really for Theo’s benefit? Other than the kissing he didn’t get anything else out of it. It seemed to be more for Liam than for Theo. Liam tries to not remember the bathroom scenario. Clearly it does not work because Nolan is looking at him . Liam looks down and scrambles into the truck throwing his bag over himself. 

WHY IS LIFE THIS WAY? 

Theo walks over to Liam in the truck. 

“The tire place with the tow is not open until tomorrow.” Theo tells him.

WHAT KIND OF A STATE IS THIS? Nothing is open? What about emergencies. They have terrifying monsters everywhere, hunters, deserts, and they leave their dogs unattended. How can nothing be open?

“Its Sunday Liam. This is also a small town where we are right now.” Theo tells him.

“Where are we?” Liam asks.

“Springdale. The population is small. I figured we can walk to the town and find a place to stay for the night. “ Theo informs him.

“You Theo Raeken, are actually going to leave your truck? “ Liam teases him.

“I think it is a bad idea to not take everyone with us, so yeah I am. “ Theo says.

“Careful we may actually start to believe you like us.” Liam says sarcastically. 

“Maybe I like one of you.” Theo says. He walks over to the others to inform them of the plan.

Liam looks at Puff. Puff wags his tail at him. 

“Yeah, I caught that too Puff. I am not sure how I am supposed to take that. I mean he could be referring to Corey? Like they seem to get a long and what not. Or I don’t know Mason is pretty smart? Clearly, he wasn’t referring to Nolan. Poor guy. Maybe I should have that conversation with him now you know?” Liam explains to the dog.

The dog looks at him and nods.

WHAT THE FUCK? Did the dog just nod at him? 

He looks at the dog and the dog looks back. Liam is clearly losing his mind. The dog does not understand him. He can’t. It is a dog right? What if Liam has lost his mind and is now going to end up in the looney bin. For the love of all that is good, what if Mason and him lose touch? How sad would that be? He would have to hide being a werewolf and then he would never make it to college. Woe is him right? This entire trip changes his life that much that he would have to end up in eichen house? Imagine. 

“If your done with your freak out let’s get going.” Theo says to him laughing. Cause Theo is an asshole. As always. 

He has changed his mind. He likes Theo, NONE OF THE TIME.

He sighs and grabs his bag and the dog. 

Corey and Mason seems to be better. Their being annoyingly happy again. So that must mean something.

“Guys, guess what you forgot?” Corey says.

“What?” Nolan says.

“It is me and Mason’s first time we ever fought anniversary and WE FOUGHT on this day again. Can you imagine that? What are the odds? “ Corey says making heart eyes at Mason.  
Mason smiles at Corey and takes his hand. 

Theo grumbles something but Liam cant’ make it out.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

95 hours later, Liam is certain he may be dying. Like how far is this town? Is he just expected to hope one day they find the town? How can he go on like this. What if he needs to eat? He needs to sleep? He looks at his feet and prays to any deity who will listen, to save him from this torture.

“LIAM FOR GOD’S SAKE. “ Theo rudely says. 

Theo is so rude sometimes. I mean really. He remembers this one time that he was attempting to sleep in his room in peace, when Theo thought it would be a great idea to make pasta at 2am. Like who the hell makes pasta at 2am? Clearly a psycho because that is not normal behavior. He only knows about it because he almost had a heart attack from hearing a pan drop on the floor. 

“Is been soooo long.” Liam complains.

“It has been 30 minutes you drama queen. “ Theo says glaring at him. 

95 hours and 30 minutes can easily be confused ok? Like when one is walking you normally lose time. How is he to know it has only been 30 minutes? It could have been 5 days. How would Liam even know? Clearly Theo doesn’t care about time. He was living with the dread doctor’s since he was 9 so he probably doesn’t even know how to tell time. 

Theo glares at him. 

Thinking out loud Liam. 

He hears Theo’s phone go off.

“Hey”. Theo says answering the phone.

“HELLO. HOW ARE YOU? CAN I HELP YOU IN ANYWAY? ARE YOU SAFE? DO YOU NEED A PEP TALK? “ He hears Scott says. 

Clearly Scott is overdoing it. That must be a bad sign. OH BOY.

“I would like to just get home and give you your beta back.” Theo says looking at Liam with disdain.

Liam growls.

“Well I have Stiles on the line.” Scott says.

“Hey guys!” Stiles says cheerfully.

What the fuck is going on? Why is everyone acting like everything is fine. 

“So, I want everyone to understand that everything is going to be ok. Your ok and we love you. “ Scott says.

“SCOTT PLEASE.” Theo says in exasperation.

Obviously Theo was never loved as a child so he wouldn’t understand Scott’s love for them. Although, it is kind of odd Stiles is acting this way.

“My mom said maybe you guys are rebelling and setting things up to get lost? You know cause your looking for attention. I am here guys and you have my attention. “ Scott says.

Looking for attention? Why would Liam go off and just live this horrific trip, just for his Alpha’s attention? Liam is not a baby. He does not need to be coddled and given attention 24/7. Come on. Did he also allow Theo to give him mind blowing orgasms for Scott’s attention too?

Maybe that is it. Maybe he is rebelling against Scott and that Is why he just let’s Theo do whatever he wants. It makes sense right?

“ARE YOU REALLY SUGGESTING I PURPOSELY AM HANGING OUT WITH FOOLS FOR YOUR ATTENTION? “ Theo huffs to Scott.

“I don’t know Theo. You tell us.” Stiles says.

Theo starts to crush the phone.

“THEO WAIT. “Liam yells. He grabs the phone from Theo.

“Did you find anything out about that scary thing ?” Liam asks.

'“Oh. “ Stiles says. 

Oh? What does oh mean? He starts panicking. 

“So, again, we love you. “ Scott says.

“SCOTT JUST TELL US WHAT IT IS!” Theo demands.

“Based off your description Deaton thinks it is Black Annis.” Stiles says.

Mason stops walking. 

Well that can’t be good. 

“What is that?” Corey asks.

“It is also known as Black Agnes. It is a witch or like the boogeyman figure in folklore. It dates back to the 18th century. “ Mason says.

Nolan just sits on the ground. Everyone at this point is just standing there waiting to hear the rest of the story.

“Yes, Mason is right. The tale basically says that it used to haunt a countryside and lived in dark caves known as Black Annis Bower. It normally hides and waits to snatch people. It is very tall and has blue skin with sharp teeth, claws, and glowing eyes. Normally its eyes do not glow, but it can give off a glowing appearance when it is preparing to eat. It normally eats small animals or children. After it eats the animal or child, it hangs the skin up on the place it lives. Which is normally an old oak tree and then it sows them into skirts or clothes. It only travels when it is looking for food. Sometimes it howls too. “ Stiles explains.

“AH. “ Liam says.

Like is this horror movie? He must be in a horror movie. This is insane.

"Good news guys. You are not children or small animals.” Scott says.

“THEN WHY WAS IT FOLLOWING US?” Corey asks in horror.

Liam looks down at the dog. OH. 

“I think it wants Puff?” Liam says. 

“Oh that’s right the dog. “ Stiles says like its no big fucken deal.

“Well just leave it somewhere?” Stiles says.

“NO STILES. WE ARE NOT LEAVING THE DOG BEHIND. NEXT PLAN?” Liam says.

“I mean if you get in its way it may eat your face or something.” Scott says.

“Can we heal though?” Theo says.

“THEO. WE ARE NOT ALL WEREWOLVES. YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE.” Liam yells at him.

Nolan just lays on the ground debating life. 

“Well again we love you.” Scott says, like somehow that is going to make this nightmare of Liam’s life ok.

Corey and Mason are just sitting quietly with Nolan.

“Well, I guess why not right? I mean we had the war, and we had the ghost riders. Dread Doctors. Why would we not have to deal with a boogeyman who may eat us?” Theo says so fucken calmly. 

Liam just wants to hit him again. 

“BOOGEYWOMAN” Liam corrects him.

OWWWW.

Liam gets hit in the nose. Whatever. It is only fair since he just hit Theo.

“Where are you guys?” Scott asks.

“We are walking to the small town and going to find a place to stay. This place apparently doesn’t open until Mondays. So we have to wait until tomorrow to fix the tire.” Theo explains.

“OK, well be safe. Lock all doors and call me.” Scott says.

“Of course Scott. We will not be stupid and go looking for that thing.” Liam says. 

Why would Liam want to track down a boogey type thing that wears skin? Clearly that is what nightmares are made of. Although, he is surprised Theo is freaked by it. He did live with the dread doctors. That was a horror movie really. Especially since Theo killed his sister and stole her heart. If anyone should be afraid right now it is Liam . OF THEO. He looks at the chimera and sighs.

“Actually I meant you and Theo be safe.” Scott says in his dad voice.

WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN? Do they think he is just screwing Theo this whole trip? Like Liam has no other goals then to just be in bed with Theo? Who even ratted him out? What is this nonsense! He narrows his eyes and looks around at his traitor friends. Which one of them could it have been?

Theo rolls his eyes. “Bye guys.” He says to Stiles and Scott.

“Why is your life like a nightmare?” Nolan asks them.

“Well to be fair, Theo is a lot scarier than that thing.” Liam lies.

Theo snarls at Liam. Liam snarls back.

He tries to remember why he came on this trip.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

100 hours later, or maybe 1 hour later if you ask THEO, which no one has, they get there.

They come across a small town. Liam looks around. 

“I feel like were probably all going to die. “ Corey says.

Great Corey. Thanks for that vote of confidence. Its not like Nolan is already halfway to having a mental break down. Liam wonders if he may have to be carried the rest of the way. 

He looks at Theo who is thoughtfully looking around.

“Hey there.” They hear a voice say.

AHHHHH.

Yes Liam is a werewolf. He knows this. He also knows he is strong and a supernatural creature as well. He also knows he hates being afraid and he is also very on edge right now. 

He looks up at Theo who is glaring down at him. Liam has jumped over to Theo and grabbed onto him. 

OK LIKE LIAM IS AWARE HOW SILLY HE LOOKS. There is a boogywoman running around though. It could have been her instead of girl. She looks about their age. 

“Hi. We are looking for a hotel? Or something. Our car blew a tire and we have no spare. We know nothing is open until tomorrow . Do you have a place?” Mason calmly asks.

What are they just handing out information now? What about the last time? How is everyone just going to be so open about their lives.

“Oh I am sorry. No, we don’t have much here. We have a few dinners and houses, but hotels are farther out. We are not really a tourist town. “ The girl explains.

Liam frowns. 

Who picked this state? There is never anything around when there are emergencies. Apparently all they have are emergencies now.

“Ok, maybe we can get a ride?” Nolan stupidly asks.

What the hell is wrong with everyone?

“Oh well if you want we can go to my house and we can get you dinner? You can stay with us? The next town is like 30 minutes out. I don’t want you to get farther from your truck if your taking it into a shop tomorrow. “ the girl says.

“Ok.” Theo says.

WHAT WHAT WHAT. 

Has everyone lost their minds? They gave Liam a hard time about getting in the car with strangers but now since it’s a young cute girl, everyone is like ok let’s go back to your house. Like what is this.

“THEO WHAT….” Liam starts to tell him how stupid they all are, when Theo interrupts him.

“She is a coyote. “ Theo says.

SO apparently coyote’s can recognize other coyote’s or something. Not that Liam is jealous or anything, but he remembers Theo telling him about it. They have this weird trust thing. Like they all look out for each other. Though no one seems to remember that Theo totally betrayed Malia even though she was also a coyote. Whatever though.

“Yea I am. My name is Brianna.” She says smiling.

THAT’S A STUPID NAME. 

“I am Theo, this is Mason, Corey, Nolan, Puff, and the angry one is Liam.” Theo says.

He scoffs.

Somehow everyone just believes whatever the fuck Theo seems to say, and they go back to the house with her. 

They pull up to a nice little house with a few cats sitting on the porch. Liam looks at Puff. Puff sighs.

SAME PUFF.

They get out and go up to the house. 

Corey is really the only one who may be acting rational right now. He sees him looking around and scouting the place out. Liam looks around too but does not see anything stand out to him.

Brianna leads them into the house and introduces them to her parents and brother. Puff stays close to Liam and Liam tries to see if he can see anything out of the ordinary. 

Everything seems ok. FOR NOW, but who knows they only have a boogeywoman following them.

“Can I look at your family photos? “Liam asks.

The family looks confused and looks at Theo. Apparently Theo is the one who is in charge here. 

“Sorry, I let him off his leash.” Theo says.

Liam cannot handle this. 

They all head to the living room to probably be sacrificed or something, since that sounds about what would happen at this point, when Theo smirks at him. 

FUCK YOU RAEKEN. 

“Nah, I would rather be the one doing the fucking.” Theo says.

Liam’s eyes widen. Thankfully, no one else seemed to notice. 

Well at least Corey is on the look out with Liam. Theo just seems to be out of his mind again. Maybe it is because of Brianna, who by the way seems rather boring.

They go into the living room and Liam tries to figure out if he can use Nolan as a distraction. In case of course.


	16. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets attacked by a creature at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** for explicit for those who want to skip.

Liam was pretty certain he was walking to his death. 

He walks into the living room frantically scanning around for any signs of evil. There was none. He looks over and sees Mason looking at him like has lost his mind. To be fair, he probably has, but even with his mind being lost he can still know when trouble arises. He knows something is going to happen. He can feel it.

He looks over and sees Corey watching him. 

“So, I always wondered what it must be like to be 2 things. That fact that you are a hybrid is amazing. I mean do you even know how AMAZING you are Theo?” Brianna the suck up says.

Is this really happening right now? Give Liam a break. Theo is not AMAZING. If he was AMAZING then they would not be in this situation to begin with. Maybe Theo could have used his AMAZING hybrid skills to actually find a way out of this nightmare instead of sitting here listening to Brianna talk about how great he is. 

Liam scowls. 

He looks down and sees the dog growling at Brianna. It is like this dog knows his feelings.

He wonders if all dogs are like this. Liam never had a dog. His parents always said that an animal was a lot of work and due to their work schedules, it was never a good idea. He thought about getting one in high school but with the whole becoming a werewolf thing, he thought that maybe he should wait. Although Theo was pretty much like having a pet. He has to keep him from killing everyone. He also has to keep an eye on him. Apparently, he also has to clothe and feed him too. That is really not weird at all. Yeah, he would say Theo is like a pet. 

He gets handed a glass of water and decides no drinking for him today. Just in case. 

He watches his idiot friends all drink the water like it is somehow safe or something. 

“So come into the dining room so we can all have dinner.” Brianna’s mother says.

Liam has not bothered to learn any other names. There are way too many people he has met on this trip anyway. He has to make a plan to see if he can investigate this place. He walks into the dining room and sits down. He looks up at these so-called coyote people. They seem to be smiling. They must think Liam is stupid. 

Brianna puts a bunch of things in the middle of the table. 

Lasagna. 

Liam starts eating his lasagna debating how he can plan his escape and takes a look around. 

“Liam, what do you think?” he hears Corey say.

What did Corey just ask him? He starts panicking and trying to find a smooth way to respond and not be obvious that he was not listening. 

“UH, well actually I don’t agree.” Liam says.

Theo looks at him.

“You don’t agree?” Mason asks looking at him weird.

“Uh I mean maybe I do. “Liam says nervously.

“Well which one is it Liam?” Theo rudely asks.

“Uh I don’t agree.” Liam says.

Maybe he will have to explain something a little bit, but whatever. He can figure out how to have a difference of opinion on most subjects and not look crazy.

“So, you disagree that the Nazi from the war should have been turned into the ghost rider? You think we should have left him, and he should have been eating people’s brains?” Theo asks.

OH.

“Pass.” Liam says. 

Mason changes the subject pretty quickly after that. 

Liam has to figure how to get out of here. 

“Yes, we moved here last May. “He hears Brianna’s father say.

“Where are you from?” Liam asks.

“Istanbul” Brianna the suck up says.  
“  
I have to go the to the restroom.” Theo says.

Liam waits a few minutes.

“I am going to go help Theo.” Liam says. 

Mason sighs.

Liam is trying to figure out what is going on ok.

The dog follows Liam to the bathroom. Cause this whole thing is not screaming suspicion to begin with. Like really Theo. Could he have had a more normal way to try to leave the table? Like what the fuck? No though. What else could he say? He had to find a way to go after him.

He gets shoved into the bathroom with the dog. 

“THEO LIKE WAS THAT THE SMOOTHEST WAY TO BREAK AWAY?” Liam hisses. 

At this point he is very frustrated. I mean people talk about how Liam has no brain, when clearly Theo just finds the worst ways to break away from people. Liam is actually the smart one in this scenario.

“Look, clearly you seem on edge and I am a little suspicious about the whole moved here in May thing. “Theo informs him.

“The moving thing did it for you?” Liam sneers.

“Well for one Istanbul is in Turkey. If they just moved here, there should be an accent. Why do they not have an accent? “Theo says.

Hmm..maybe Theo is smarter than he appears. 

“Ok, well what do you want to do?” Liam says. 

Maybe they should fight? Maybe Mason brought a bat? He looks at the dog. He is not sure if Puff will be able to take werecoyotes down. Maybe he should make Nolan take the dog and make a run for it then? Corey becomes invisible and Mason can use a bat? It is a good plan, right?

“LIAM NO. That is not what I meant. I do not think that they mean us harm. They seem to be more afraid of something. “Theo tells him.

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALWAYS IN MY HEAD? “Liam yells angrily.

“I DON’T KNOW. WHY DO YOU TALK TO YOURSELF?” Theo yells back.

Liam huffs. 

He cannot handle how rude Theo is being right now. The fact Theo is even alive right now is amazing. Liam could have killed him in anger by now. However, Liam is not violent person. He may struggle with IED but as a whole he is normally very calm and collected. He remembers this one time where a kid hit him in the head with a lacrosse ball. Liam handled it very well. Though, Theo would tell you differently. Theo lies and claims that they guy’s lacrosse stick was shredded after the game. However, no one has been able to prove that anyone shredded that guy’s lacrosse stick. Even if someone did shred it, who would it have been? Liam was with Mason after the game. 

“Who the hell lies about being from Turkey? “Liam asks.

“I don’t know but its an odd thing to lie about.” Theo admits.

Puff looks at both of them and tilts his head. 

“Did that dog just nod at me?” Theo asks Liam.

“I am not sure. He may have nodded earlier too.” Liam tells Theo. 

Just then the door opens, and he sees Brianna looking at them. 

“We just wanted to make sure you guys are okay in here. “Brianna the liar says. 

Liam frantically tries to think of an excuse. What reason could he have to be in the bathroom with the dog and Theo? He racks his brain to find a way to explain himself. He looks at Theo. Theo looks like he is waiting for Liam to say something. FUCK YOU THEO. He is so ridiculously unhelpful. 

He remembers this one time where he asked Theo to come pick him up from school. Theo did come, but he showed up with a big ass sign with Liam’s name on it and was blaring the horn at him. Something about getting back at Liam for stealing the last donut. What kind of psychopath does that? Liam avoided everyone’s gazes for about 2 weeks after that. 

“Sorry, I was hooking up with Theo.“Liam lies. 

Ok, so like that is not what he actually meant to say clearly, but he became really distracted by trying to find something to say in the moment, so his brain decided to think of the first thing he thought of. YES. Ok, yes. He maybe thought of Theo and him again because its been like 3 days and they still have to have a conversation you know? Obviously, Liam is about to be arrested now for having sex in some strangers house. 

Theo facepalms.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So good news. No one called the police or anything. Instead, Brianna gave everyone a room for the night and put Liam with Theo. Though Brianna’s parents glared at Liam for like 3 hours after that. So good news really.

Liam determines what he should wear to bed. He has quite a few pairs of pajamas Lydia packed for him. Which really is rather insulting. I mean does she just think Liam wears pajamas all day. He dresses very well thank you very much. 

He looks at the dog who is looking at him. Liam wonders if the dog actually can understand what their saying?

He gets into bed and looks over at Theo who has not really spoken to him since Liam told everyone he was hooking up with him in the bathroom. So, it probably was embarrassing but Theo also gladly shows off his body to all onlookers when he changes back from being a wolf. It is not like Theo is any stranger to embarrassing moments. He never even seems embarrassed. Does he really have the right to be embarrassed now?

Liam sighs and gets under the covers. The dog is sleeping on the floor by the door. Liam is pretty tired.

Liam wakes up and feels Theo clearly feeling him up. Like what the fuck? Does he not know that touching someone in their sleep is a no no. He could have at least asked and not just assumed Liam was all fine with being felt up again by Theo. He angrily turns over and looks at Theo. 

Theo is sleeping and his hands are on his stomach. Liam looks on the floor and sees the dog sleeping by the door still.

OH MY GOD. 

Liam starts internally panicking. He frantically tries to figure out what is being overly friendly right now. He feels something on his back again. 

“THEO. “He hisses

Theo slowly opens his eyes and looks at Liam. Like a jerk by the way. He looks at him like he is bored. How is he bored with Liam? Like he gladly kissed Liam twice now, but he is bored to look into his face right now? What kind of an ego maniac is this guy? He actually thinks he can just do whatever he wills and when Liam asks him a question, he looks at him like that. 

Liam is seething.

“What Little Wolf?” Theo asks.

“Something is in the bed with us.” Liam whispers.

Theo looks at Liam and attempts to look under the covers.

“NO DON’T.” Liam pleads.

“Why?” Theo asks annoyed.

“What if it bites you?” Liam asks.

Theo rolls his eyes.

“OK I will look.” Liam says.

Liam slowly inches down and lifts the covers. What if it is a monster? What if it’s that crazy blue lady? 

His heart is going so fast. He lifts the covers and sees two beady eyes looking at him.

“EEEK.” Liam cries.

He pushes Theo off the bed to save his life and then he quickly falls off the bed and runs over to the dog. The dog is now on high alert ready to defend them. 

He sees a creature fly out from under the covers and crash into Theo. Theo seems to be confused by what is happening and scrambles away from it.

He hears the door fly open. Corey, Mason, Nolan, and the family are all standing there with wide eyes. Mason has a lamp ready to fight off their villain. 

Liam may actually be having a hard attack at this point and can’t calm down. He wolves out and frantically tries to find the creature that is attacking them. He looks up and sees a bat flying around in circles. It seems in distress.

He looks at Theo. Theo looks at at his hand and Liam realizes the bat bite him. Which makes sense really. They do not like people. It was probably acting in self-defense. Poor guy. 

“Liam what is going on?” Mason asks him.

“Sorry, false alarm. “Liam admits.

“Why are there bats in here?” Theo asks in anger.

“Sorry. Sometimes bats get in.” Brianna the idiot says.

Liam looks up and sees the bat looking for a way out. Someone makes a decision that they have to get the bat out of the room. Clearly, no one has realized how awful of an idea this is. Mason is standing with a lamp on a chair while Corey supervises. Nolan is holding a bag out and Theo is complaining to the family that he just wants another room.

Mason starts swatting at the bat in hopes to get it down. It does not work too well. The bat feels attacked again and flies at Mason.

“AHHHH.” Mason yells and falls of the chair.

Corey attempts to help Mason while Nolan panics and runs out of the room.

20 minutes later they are determining how they can get the bat out of the room. 

“Maybe if we scare it out? We can have like Liam shift and then we can scare it down the hallway?” Corey volunteers.

“Scaring it just seems to make it lash out.” Theo points out, glaring at Liam.

It is not Liam’s fault. Like he saw eyes. EYES. He had no idea what it could have been. How was he to know it would be a bat? What kind of state has bats that cuddle in bed with humans? Before Liam scared it, the bat seemed like it was trying to sleep in peace. However, Liam does not want to sleep with the bat obviously. Also, they agreed to get it out of the house for this family.

The plan is decided then. 

Liam goes into the hallway and holds the bag to catch the bat. Corey is going to try to catch it while he is invisible. Mason has the broom if needed. Nolan is with the dog for moral support. Theo is just telling everyone this is stupid. Theo is clearly biased though because this idea was Liam’s. Theo always has to find a way to disagree with Liam.

Corey turns invisible and slowly creeps up on the chair. He reaches out to grab the bat.

“Aren’t bats partially blind? He may only know your coming by sound anyway. Are you sure this is going to…. “Just as Nolan is explaining his theory, the bat screeches and flies out of the room.

Liam feels himself tumbling down the stairs. Good thing he has werewolf healing.

He looks up and sees the Mother of Brianna use a broom and get the bat out of the house.

“Thanks, are you ok?” Brianna the idiot asks. 

Liam glares at a laughing Theo looking down at him from the upstairs hallway. 

He hates Theo like so much. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

2 hours later everyone is back in bed. 

Liam made Theo check all areas of the room to make sure no other creatures were around. Thankfully, none were found. He looks around and sees no dog.

“Theo where is the dog?” Liam asks.

“Oh, Mason took him to their room. Mason hates bats so he felt better with Puff there.” Theo explains.

That makes sense. Mason did almost get eaten by the bat today. Theo too really. Liam wonders if they will actually make it home tomorrow. Maybe they will or maybe they won’t. It is like a game of chance it seems. 

Liam hears Theo’s phone go off.

“HELLO STILES.” Theo says clearly annoyed.

“Hey, just making sure you guys are set to come back tomorrow?” Stiles asks.

“Yup, just had to deal with a bat, but nothing else tonight has gone down.” Theo says.

“A bat?” Stiles says confused.

“Yea, apparently there was a bat in the bed. It almost took my hand off and it knocked Liam down the stairs. “Theo explains.

Liam glares at Theo. How fucking rude to make him look like an idiot for falling down the stairs.

‘YOU GUYS DO KNOW YOUR WEREWOLVES RIGHT? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? “Stiles says exasperated.

Theo snarls and hangs up on Stiles.  
Liam rolls over to go to sleep. He turns around when he feels Theo’s eyes on him.

“Yea?” He asks Theo.

Theo randomly smirks seductively at him. Liam looks around the room.

“What you just planned on hooking up with me from time to time on this trip? Liam asks. 

He is not sure why he is so angry about it. Like it is ok that Theo wants to hook up with people. It is just kind of rude for him to just assume Liam will just continue hooking up with Theo with no explanations. 

“NO, I planned on making love to you. Clearly, this trip has gotten off course, but that was the plan from the beginning.” Theo says.

Liam gapes at him. 

At this point his brain may have short circuited. He also feels really upset. Like really upset. They have not even had a conversation about what is going on with them. Now he just expects Liam to just be like oh we are cool. In a stranger’s bed? What is this? 

Also, was not Theo’s plan to drop them off and leave anyway? When was he going to have time to do this? 

Liam does not even want to have sex with Theo. 

He feels Theo move towards the bottom of the bed.

Liam does want to have sex with Theo. 

****************************************************

Theo slowly takes off Liam's pants and underwear. He comes back up and kisses Liam. 

He slips his tongue into Liam's mouth and massages Liam's waist in reassurance. He groans as Theo continues kissing him and slowly moves his hand to Liam's hole. Liam jumps.

"Sorry." Theo tells him.

"No, it's ok. I am just new at this." Liam says.

Theo nods.

Theo slowly inserts his finger. It feels sort of weird. Not bad, just weird really. Liam tries to relax. Theo continues to move his finger back and forth. Liam starts moaning. Theo inserts another finger in and continues to scissor him. Liam feels like he may be dying. He starts shaking and moaning underneath Theo. He inserts another finger and brushes over a soft spot.

What was that? He feels Theo brush over it again. Liam starts seeing stars.

"Theo...Theo..." 

Liam cums with a shudder. He looks at Theo. He smiles and he rolls over to go to sleep.

"Liam, we are not done." Theo says.

He turns Liam back over and grabs a package in his jeans. 

??? 

Liam is not sure if he should be mad right now. Clearly Theo had less than pure intentions this whole time.

Theo slowly slides into his heat. Liam grabs the sheets.

"You gotta relax." Theo tells him.

Liam takes a deep breath. Theo slowly moves in. He starts moving slowly. Liam moans and meets his thrusts. He feels Theo shift him slightly on the bed. He starts hitting the soft spot again. He groans. He sees stars again.

"I...am.....really.....mad........at..........you" Liam attempts to say.

"You think I am not mad at you." Theo pants.

Liam glares back but it doesn't last long. He feels himself tipping over the edge and sees white. He may have said Theo's name a few times so Theo can add that to his ego mind. 

Liam shudders violently.

"ahhh" Liam groans.

Theo shudders above him. They lay there a few minutes until Theo slides out of him. 

Liam is pretty tired now. 

Theo gets up and moves Liam over and grabs the sheets. He walks out of the room. How are they going to explain washing the sheets? THEO.

Theo comes back 10 minutes later and lays beside Liam.

"Was that your way of telling me you love me?" Liam asks.

"Liam go to bed." Theo sighs.

Liam closes his eyes and quickly goes to sleep.

He wakes up and sees the dog looking back at him. He turns over and sees Theo is actually there this time. He looks back at the dog and the dog just runs out of the room.

There will be no living with Theo now.


	17. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo wake up to silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Liam gets up and sees Theo crouching in the hallway. 

Theo is really odd sometimes. 

Most times really. He is very anal about most things and he is always so on edge. 

He always wondered why Stiles and Theo do not get along better because of the fact they are both so detailed with things and always so uptight. Stiles has a weird board outlining every case that has ever been solved and some that still need to be solved. Theo color codes his clothes. They both get angry when things do not go their way and they both always think someone is plotting to get everyone.

Liam rolls his eyes. 

"Theo what are you doing?” Liam asks.

“Stiles called. He said they found a body at the club Mason took us to. He said our stuff was with the dead guy. “Theo informs him.

Well, that may be a problem. 

Who gets murdered at a club? That club was at capacity and what are the odds the person had their bag.

HEY WHAT A MINUTE.

“Theo if he had our stuff that means I DID NOT LOSE IT. Clearly, it was stolen. I am not to blame for anything. “Liam tells him proudly. 

“Oh my God. I do not even care Liam. I am worried about the fact someone is getting murdered with our stuff, and that they can connect it back to us. Stiles had to find a way to burn the bag. “Theo says.

WHAT. 

He does not even care? What the fuck does that mean? He did care previously. Now that it is no longer Liam’s fault, he has no issue with it. This entire pack is unreasonable. What about Liam? What about his feelings. Maybe he deserves an apology you know? Maybe people can stop acting like this entire detour was all his fault. Not to mention Theo clearly was not keeping an eye on the bag while he was unbuttoning Liam’s jeans. HE CAN’T STAND HIM.

“Theo I am waiting.” Liam hisses.

“Waiting for what?” Theo says as calmly as possible. 

“For an apology!” Liam snarls.

Theo studies him for a moment.  
Tilts his head like he actually has to think about this. Like he has to decide If Liam DESERVES an apology. 

Liam glares at him. Theo smiles and looks away.

At this point Liam’s head may explode from the amount of anger that is in his head right now. He cannot even fathom why Theo wonders why he has no friends? Like really Theo? Maybe it is because every time they deserve an apology or some kind of human decency, he smiles. What kind of a guy does this? 

OH MY GOD. LIAM HAS SLEPT WITH THE ENEMY.

“Liam calm down. If it makes you happy, I am sorry ok? Better?” Theo asks.

“NO THAT IS NOT FUCKEN BETTER THEO. YOU DON’T EVEN MEAN IT!” Liam yells.

“Look I will beg your forgiveness latter okay? Right now, since you obviously have not noticed, because everything is always about you, I am trying to figure out why it is so quiet."  
Theo says.

Liam listens. He does not hear anything. That is odd. It is a little unnerving. 

Theo walks back to the room and dials Stiles numbers.

“Yes.” Stiles says.

“Did you figure out what or who, may have killed that guy and why?” Theo asks him.

“Yup. “Stiles says.

“Ok, and any other info you would like to share?” Theo asks angrily.

“Not at this time no.” Stiles says.

“ARE YOU KIDDING” Theo yells. 

“Look, I can explain it better in person. I am on my way. Give me 20 minutes. “Stiles says.

“20 minutes?” Liam asks. 

“Yea, I am already almost there with the FBI.” Stiles says.

“Why is the FBI coming?” Liam asks worried.

“Well, the guy that got killed was a federal agent and it was a werewolf that killed him. “Stiles says.

How is this the way Liam’s life is going? Why is a werewolf killing a federal agent? Why is an intern in the FBI allowed to come? What is going on here.

“I don’t know where anyone is. The house is dead silent. So, we are just trying to kind of have more information. You know in case we die?” Liam says.

“Why does information help you if your dead anyway?” Stiles asks. 

“WHY ARE MY FRIENDS LIKE THIS.” Liam complains.

“Look, I am trying to help you. Well not you. Yes, sort of you I guess. Mostly for you and certainly not for him.” Stiles says annoyed.

Liam looks at Theo. 

Theo calmly looks back like nothing is wrong and everyone is just on vacation or something.

“Uh, K let us know when you’re here. “Liam says and hangs up on Stiles. 

He glares at Theo.

‘PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT KILL A FEDERAL AGENT?” Liam asks as calmly as he can. 

It is not very calm, but to be fair he has been under a lot of stress. Now he may have a friend or a more than friend, who is killing FBI agents while they drink in clubs. Liam’s life has always never been boring but clearly this takes the cake. Maybe Liam will get a cell with a view.

“OK I won’t.” Theo says like that is normal.

“OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. WE ARE ALL GOING TO JAIL.” Liam says and starts hyperventilating.

“Liam chill out. I did not kill that guy. It is just a misunderstanding.” Theo says.

“You just said you won’t tell me you killed him. You implied you killed him.” Liam says.

“NO. You implied I killed him. You asked me not say it, so I agreed.” Theo says.

He is really talking technicalities right now. Is this really their thing now? Liam is going to have to read between the lines and try to figure out if it is Theo just saying back what Liam asks, or if its real? Liam is trying to not pull his hair out. 

“How do you misunderstand killing someone you sociopath!” Liam yells.

“Again, you said I killed him. I did not kill that guy.” Theo says.

‘Then why is Stiles acting like you did?” He asks very frustrated at this point.

“Because it’s Stiles. He already assumes the worst of me. I am kind of hurt you do too.” Theo says.

Hurt? 

Theo has never used that word before in that way. He feels like a jerk. He probably should not just assume that Theo killed someone right? He is not the same as he used to be. He has to focus and figure out where everyone is.

Theo and Liam devise a plan and they slowly head down the stairs. 

Liam walks into Theo.

“LIAM. YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING RIGHT AND I GO LEFT.” Theo snarls.

“Sorry. I am confused. I may be in the house with a murderer. “Liam jabs. 

He walks off to the right and peers around the corner. He sees Mason looking back at him and he is tied up on the floor.

GREAT. 

This is exactly what Liam would expect to happen at this point. Maybe if they quietly….

He hears snarling and gunshots. 

Clearly, when one is fighting with Theo, they must remember he never does anything the passive away. Nope. He must continue to remind himself that Theo does his own thing and everyone else is just here hoping they get let in on what Theo’s plans are. 

Isn’t he the Alpha? At least when Scott is not here. Why is Theo doing his own thing? Why is he surprised or offended? It is not like he is on some power trip, but at the same time he wonders if everyone just does whatever the hell they want to do because it is him? Scott is way nicer than Liam, and everyone listens to Scott. What the Hell. 

Liam scowls.

He peers back at Mason and sees Brianna the coyote tying up Nolan. 

No one ever listens to Liam. Obviously, something was wrong from the moment they stepped into this house and no one bothered to pay attention. Well Liam paid attention. Well, he may have not paid attention last night and that may be why everyone is all tied up now, but what about Theo? Theo did not pay attention either. He remembers this one time Theo totally spaced out on picking up dinner because he was not paying attention when Liam told him to run over and grab it. Well Liam had to remind Theo at 10pm that it was time to go get the food. Theo told Liam they were running behind, but then said he didn't pay attention to the time. Like what? Liam only didn't realize how much time had passed because he was napping from injuries he had gotten when Theo tripped him down the stairs. ON ACCIDENT. Apparently Theo forgot he didn't actually call the place to even know they were running late. Clearly he just ignored Liam. 

“I know your there Liam. I also know that Corey and Theo are invisible somewhere right now. That is why Theo took out one of my guards.” He hears a familiar voice say.

He pales. 

“Is this normally what you do? Collaborate with supernatural people as long as they let you kill the ones that you have on your list to be murdered?” Liam snarls.

“I am an opportunist. I make sure to use my resources as needed.” Monroe says.

Liam looks around. Maybe he can use something nearby? Where is Corey and Theo? Better yet, where is the dog? Oh no. What if it gets hurt? 

Liam determines his options. He looks besides him and sees Puff looking at him. What? Where did he come from? Interesting, but he will file that away for now. 

He looks around to see if he can scout out the house and scout out his next move. Guess he will just go for it. He looks at the dog who nods again. 

Liam is not frightened by this. OK. 

He gets up quickly and runs towards the living room. Everything seems to be in slow motion. 

He sees the dog somehow grow huge fangs and take a bite out of Brianna the traitor. He makes a mental note to talk to Mason about it later. 

He sees the 3 other guards disarmed and their guns taken away. They look around frantically but see no one. 

He makes it to Monroe only to be stopped by her wolfsbane gun. 

“Nice try, but I usually plan for everything.” Monroe sneers.

Liam is ready to go. Or at least he thinks he is. He waits but nothing happens. 

He looks down and sees a little mouse at his feet. He looks over and sees Puff looking at him and the mouse. Puff walks over and opens his mouth.

“WAIT NO. WE MAY NEED INFORMATION FROM HER.” Liam cries confused and concerned for his life right now. 

The dog looks at him and trots back over to a freaked-out Nolan.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?” Theo asks. 

“It is my dog/scary monster thing? I do not really know but I like it. “Liam says. 

Theo sighs. 

He sees Corey tying up a freaked-out Brianna and the guards. 

“That is not a dog. “Mason points out.

“Thanks Mason whatever gave that away? “Theo says sarcastically. 

“YOU KNOW IM GETTING REALLY SICK OF YOU AND YOUR ATTITUDE THIS WHOLE TRIP.” Mason yells.

Liam hears frantic shouting and gunshots. He looks over at the door and sees 8 people armed and ready, run into the living room. 

“Get down everyone.” A man yells.

Theo glares at Liam. 

“It is okay! They are with me.” Stiles says coming into the living room.

“AHHH WHAT IS THAT.” Stiles asks looking at Puff.

Liam looks over and sees Puff still has his long vampire fangs out and is growling at everyone.

“It is not a dog.” Mason points out.

“I kind of like it now. It is different.” Theo says.

“OH MY GOD. “Stiles says.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam has never been interrogated before. 

He is not sure if he is good at it. Based on the looks he is getting, he assumes no.

“So, you’re telling me this Monroe lady somehow made her way out of the house and this dog is just a wolf? Like a wolf that is a rare breed of wolf? Monroe has no connection to you. She just wanted to hurt all of you?” The FBI agent says in disbelief.

He does not believe him. That makes sense. He should have really thought about this. Who knows what everyone else is saying? They may all have different stories. 

He looks at the dog on his lap. Or whatever Puff is, and he seems okay. He is looking at Liam like he is bored.

“So why don’t you tell me about the dead body?” the agent asks.

“Pass.” Liam says.


	18. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets interrogated about the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. However, clearly part 2 is coming. I will only write it if you guys want it though, so let me know.

“Mr. Bryant is it?” the agent asks.

“I asked for a lawyer.” Corey points out.

“Ah yes. See we are not your usual department in the FBI.” The man says.

“What does that mean?” Corey asks.

“It means we don’t need to or have to follow any regulations. We do not exist. Any water?” The man asks.

“No.” Corey says slowly.

“One of you is going to crack. I have feeling it may be that Nolan kid. He seems really nervous all the time. I don’t know what is going on here, but I do know that you’re not telling me everything. None of you are. I will get to the bottom of it. I will also find out how Stiliniski is involved. The first one to crack gets a deal.”

“We didn’t even do anything wrong.” Corey says.

“Do you know that? I mean do you really know that. Were you with everyone the whole time? Can you account for everyone’s whereabouts this entire time Mr. Bryant? That young man, Hewitt is it? He seems like he could be the master mind in all this. Seems very smart.” 

“You’re an asshole.” Corey glares at him.

“You can call me Ben.” Ben smiles.

“Look, I know for a fact that you haven’t done anything wrong. I read your files. All your files. You came from an abusive family. You are doing better in school now that your away from them. Have friends. I do not think you are the type to kill or plan to kill anyone. I am not an idiot. I know the types. You and your boyfriend are not one of them. Neither is Nolan.” Ben says.

“Then why are we getting grilled like this?” Corey says in anger.

“Because I know that you have entered a world that you don’t seem to understand. See we have unexplained things that are happening everywhere. The government does not like when unexplained things occur. It is up to my force to figure it out. We have had a lot of weird unexplainable animal attacks. “Ben says.

“So, maybe there is an unknown animal then.” Corey points out.

“Look, I don’t care about you or your friends. I do not even really care if someone killed my agent or not. If we are being honest, what I do care about is getting the answers I need.” Ben says.

“What does that mean?” Corey asks.

“Give me the werewolves. You do that, you and whoever is not a werewolf can go.” Ben says.

“I think you have been watching too many movies.” Corey grumbles.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Nolan is it?” Ben says.

“…..Yea….” Nolan says.

“So, Nolan, how did you end up being friends with these people?” Ben asks.

“Uh school.” Nolan says.

“Pretty odd huh? According to your file, you beat up Mr. Dunbar. Now we are all friends here?” Ben asks.

“Yea. We worked it out.” Nolan admits.

“Hmmm. Why don’t you tell me about the body?” Ben asks.

“I don’t know anything about a body. All I know is that we were on a trip and got lost a little bit. Then this crazy lady came to kill us. “Nolan says.

“Well Brianna sang like a canary. So, you want to change your answer.” Ben asks. 

“I don’t know what you’re looking for. I am not what you think I am.” Nolan says.

“Clearly. “Ben says.

Nolan looks around uneasily. What if he cracks? OK Nolan. You can do this. It is fine. Just do not say anything.

“What about Raeken?” Ben asks.

“What about him?” Nolan asks.

“He seems rather odd huh. Moves back here and his parents move away without him. His sister died of hyperthermia. He does not seem like the type to hang out with you. No offense.” Ben smiles.

“Uh. Well, he has changed a lot.” Nolan says.

“In what way?” Ben asks.

“He is happier, I guess. He went through a lot. He grows on you. He saved me once when Liam was going to hit me, because of what I did to him before. I owe him that.” Nolan says.

“OK, well it seems you owe him then. Do you owe Dunbar too?” Ben asks.

“The thing is……Liam and Theo are kind of a packaged deal. I can’t really owe one without the other.” Nolan explains.

“What does that mean?” Ben asks.

“It just means that I can’t give up either of them. I…..I just mean….their all really close. I can’t give up one and think the others will take that laying down.” Nolan says.

Ben nods.

“I am going to need names.” Ben says pulling out a notebook. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“So, Mr. Hewitt.” Ben says.

"I prefer Mason. Mr. Hewitt is my father. “Mason says annoyed.

“Mason then. Why don’t you tell me about the body?” Ben asks.

“I know nothing of a body. “Mason says.

“Mason your very smart. I read your file. Straight A student and going to a top college. Nice parents. Rich family. What are you doing here?” Ben asks him.

“I am on vacation with my friends.” Mason says.

“Right. You and Dunbar go back to what, kindergarten? It is not crazy to assume you may be covering for them is it?” Ben asks.

“I want a lawyer.” Mason says.

“Oh no lawyers here. Do not worry you have nothing to be concerned about. Unless that is you had something to do with the dead body?” Ben asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mason says.

“Nolan already talked you know?” Ben asks.

“Is that so? Then why are you talking to me right now?” Mason asks narrowing his eyes.

“Well, I think he may have left some things out. I would love for you to fill in the details.” Ben says.

“You got nothing. Or you wouldn’t be in here.” Mason says.

Ben smiles. 

“Your more intelligent than I thought Mason. However, you are wrong when you say that I got nothing.” Ben says.

“What do you want me to tell you? I can’t tell you something that I don’t know about.” Mason points out.

“No but you can tell me how there are no fingerprints on the dead body. None whatsoever. I find that highly unlikely, don’t you?” Ben says.

“I don’t know. I am not a forensic expert.” Mason says. 

“No, you’re not, but you know who is good at science and great at biology?” Ben asks.

“None of us would know how to even do that.” Mason says.

“Are you sure?” Ben asks.

“I want a lawyer.” Mason says.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Theo Raeken.” Ben says.

“It is Mr. Raeken to you.” Theo says.

“OK. Mr. Raeken. I read your file. Apparently, you have moved around a bit. Now your parents are gone, and your sister is dead. What are you doing still in Beacon Hills?” Ben asks.

“I met someone.” Theo says.

“Hmm. I see. “Ben says.

“Do you have a purpose to this interrogation, or are you just stalling until the important people get here.” Theo sneers.

“I want to know about the dead body.” Ben says.  
“  
s I know nothing of a dead body.” Theo says.

“Liam asked to pass on that question.” Ben says.

“Well Liam gets scared easy. He probably thought you were going to beat him up or something.” Theo points out.

“Scares easy? He destroyed a car. He almost hit Nolan apparently, and he hangs around a ferocious dog. Not to mention, he also has hit a few kids in the past. Doesn’t sound like he scares easy.” Ben says.

“I know nothing.” Theo says.

Ben pulls out a phone. 

“I found this in your stuff. Apparently, you and Stilenski are pretty close now huh?” Ben asks.

“We were childhood friends. We reconnected.” Theo says.

“I see. So everyone just knows nothing then? All of you are just on vacation and get lost for a while. Then some crazy lady shows up? That seems pretty convenient don’t you think?” Ben says.

“I would love to see you explain to your superiors how your keeping kids hauled up in rooms interrogating them, with no lawyers or parents.” Theo says.

"Your 19 Mr. Raeken.” Ben says.

“Nolan is 17.” Theo says.

Ben smiles.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“You cannot pass Mr. Dunbar.” Ben says. 

“Well then I want a lawyer.” Liam says.

He looks down at Puff who is growling. He pats his head. The last thing he needs is for Puff to go crazy. How would he explain that? How is he going to explain any of this?

“We let the Nolan kid go you know? He was the minor in the group. I tried to get names but unfortunately, he seems to be very loyal to Mr. Raeken there. “Ben says.

“Yea their pretty close.” Liam says.

"I heard he saved him from you hitting him?” Ben says.

Thanks Nolan. Telling everyone about their lives, now are we? He knew Nolan would give too much away. 

“We had a rough patch. We are good now.” Liam says. 

“I see. I heard you have IED. Or I read from your file actually. You still struggle with anger issues Mr. Dunbar?” Ben asks.

“Nope. I am way better.” Liam says.

“OK good. So, you wouldn’t be mad to know that we are taking Mr. Raeken in?” Ben says.

Liam looks at Ben. Puff whimpers.

“Why?” Liam asks.

“He tampered with evidence. The thing is, I do not think he was the one that actually killed that guy. I think he is protecting someone. “Ben says.

“How would you know he tampered with anything?” Liam asks. 

“He lied.” Ben says.

“How would you know that? You can’t just assume someone is lying without evidence. “Liam says frustrated.

“No, I can’t but he told me he was at the club with all of you. He then said he did his own thing the entire night. I spoke to Nolan. He has a different story. Why do you think he would lie about that?” Ben says.

“I don’t know. Maybe he is in the closet?” Liam says.

“Hmmm.” Ben says.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Mr. Stilenski, I find it interesting that you seem to be so involved with these FBI investigations. “Ben says.

“Yes, well I am a student. I have always loved to help.” Stiles says.

“I see that. I also see that you may know more than what you let on.” Ben points out.

“I am not sure what you are implying.” Stiles says narrowing his eyes.

“Do you know who killed that agent?” Ben asks.

“Nope.” Stiles says.

“Why are you protecting someone that clearly doesn’t care about you.” Ben asks.

"Maybe I am protecting YOUR LIFE.” Stiles says.

“I think we are done here BEN.” Deaton says from the hallway.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam watches as Deaton is talking to this “Ben” guy. What is this? How did Deaton even know they were here? How is Deaton involved anyway? 

Puff wags his tail and runs over to Theo, who has been released apparently.

“Did you kill someone?” Liam asks Theo.

“No, I did not.” Theo says.

“Do you know who killed someone?” Liam asks.

Theo does not say anything. 

That is not very comforting. What if Theo is covering up a murder? How is Liam supposed to deal with that? What is he just supposed to let it go and hope that the murderer is not someone they run into some day?

“Well good news. You are let go.” Deaton says.

“How did you do that?” Mason asks.

“Ben is married to my cousin. I explained to him I would tell her about all of his less than moral ways of dealing with cases. They have 3 kids.” Deaton says.

“That’s a boss move.” Mason says.

Theo rolls his eyes.

“What do we do now?” Corey asks.

“I think we should probably go home you criminals.” Stiles says.

Liam smiles. He is a little worried about the murderer on the loose, but maybe he can deal with that later.

“Why do you have a weredog?” Deaton asks.

Liam looks down at Puff, who is on his hind legs asking for Deaton to pet him. 

“WHY ARE WE ADDING STRAYS.” Stiles asks.


	19. Ditch Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy pack heads back with Stiles. Not everyone is pleased.

Liam watches Stiles load up the car and argue with the FBI. He wants to head back with them because he is claiming that Liam has to be monitored and Theo is not doing a good job doing that. Stiles is clearly losing it at this point. 

He looks over to where Theo’s truck is and sees Ben looking at him. He quickly looks away. Thankfully, Deaton was able to get the truck to the shop to buy the tire and they put it on for them. 

Liam is a little sad their trip is almost over, but Nolan seems to be very relieved. He watches as Nolan pets Puff and explains to Mason about what he has learned about weredogs. Apparently, there are weredogs that can be human and part weredog, but others are weredog and part dog. Deaton checked Puff out and confirmed he is not a person. That makes Liam very relieved because it would be rather awkward having the dog transform into a man, and having to explain himself. Deaton was able to confirm that weredogs have the ability to turn their prey into animals. It is normally to eat them. That explains why Puff attempted to eat Monroe after he turned her into a mouse. Clearly, Puff is going to be an asset to this pack if he can be turning people into mice or goats. Though apparently they are normally eating people and werewolves, but thankfully Puff seems to be okay with werewolves. 

He sees Theo walk over to him. 

“Stiles has asserted himself into my truck, so now Nolan is going back to the airport with the FBI to fly back home.“ Theo tells him. 

“GOD REALLY?” Corey says.

Stiles glares at Corey.

Stiles does not realize but he is viewed as the overly cautious and annoying uptight person in the pack. Liam remembers the last vacation the pack went on together. Scott had to beg the rest of them to not be too wild with their drinking or relaxation time, because Stiles is boring. Well Scott did not say boring, but Liam did. He remembers the cold stare from Stiles. Apparently, Stiles was walking over to them when Liam said he was boring. It is not Liam’s fault though. He does not always remember to use his werewolf senses. That is another thing Theo complains about.

Nolan looks sad but says goodbye to them. He offers to take Puff but Liam decides he should come back with him. 

They pile into the truck and Stiles decides he is sitting in the front seat. Theo attempts to start the car when Stiles being Stiles, interjects.

“I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE SOME RULES.” Stiles says.

“Why?” Mason asks.

“So we don’t get lost again.“ Stiles points out.

“We are 7 hours away and on our way home. We do not need rules.” Liam points out. 

Stiles pulls out a huge map that is highlighted with red and yellow. Mason looks at Liam in horror. Corey mutters something that Liam cannot hear, and puff sighs while he lays down on Liam’s lap.

“So….red is where we CAN’T GO. Yellow is where it is ok to stop. I calculated it and we should have about 3 stops. We should be there late tonight. We just have to stick to the route I planned out.“ Stiles says proudly.

“Does that route plan for Mason’s breaks?” Theo says sarcastically.

Mason folds his arms and sits back. 

Liam smiles. He is annoyed they have to have this organized trip back, but at least they will finally make it back home. It will make a good story.

Liam realizes he has not yet spoken to Theo about everything. There has been no time with the getting lost, the shrooms, the kidnapping, the murder, the FBI, and everything else. He looks over at Theo who is debating on throwing Stiles out of the truck.

“I AM NOT stopping there Stiles.“ Theo growls.

“Why not Theo? It is just a quick stop to eat. I am sorry if it does not hold up to your expensive pallet, but you do hang around with Liam, so can you really pretend to be picky?” Stiles argues back.

“Hey. What the fuck does that mean?” Liam complains.

“Nothing Liam. It just means that you eat anything. You are not into expensive things. Your more chill and you do not need to be pampered by life’s finer things.” Theo says.

Is this real life? Why do they assume Liam does not want to go to nice places? Clearly, Liam can be very sophisticated if he wants to be. Also, who are they to assume that Liam cannot have exceptionally fine taste in food. Stiles does not live that great. He practically goes broke every time he meets up with Lydia to keep up with her taste, so Stiles really is not that special. It is not like everyone just has loads of money in the pack. This sounds like an insult to Liam.

Stiles looks at Theo.

“Does he do this a lot?” Stiles asks Theo.

“Talk to himself? Yeah. You get used to it. He narrates his life like it is a novel.“ Theo says.

“Maybe we should tell Scott? Get him checked out?” Stiles asks.

“UM EXCUSE YOU I AM RIGHT HERE AND FUCK YOU THEO.” Liam grumbles.

They pull out and start driving down the road. Liam watches as cars pass them. Stiles said they must maintain a perfect 5mph over the speed limit to ensure safety. Yes, you heard him correctly. Stiles has become rather ridiculous since he became an intern in the FBI. He acts like he somehow lived a pure life and has never broken the law, which everyone knows he has. Liam remembers the stories Scott told him when he first was bitten. Stiles was always looking for dead bodies and going against what he was told, so he could help Scott. Also, so he could solve things. 

Liam sighs. 

They drive for about a few hours when Mason needs to stop.

“Why can’t we just eat now? It is 6pm. We can stop and then get back on the road? Maybe we can get home sooner.” Mason says.

“This is not the suitable place to stop Mason.” Stiles explains.

“Maybe we should drop Stiles off? That way he can determine what is suitable for him and his map.” Theo says.

Corey chuckles.

“OH, FORGIVE ME FOR BEING WORRIED YOU GUYS WILL GO ROGUE AGAIN.” Stiles says.

“We never went rogue. We just had a Liam.” Theo points out.

Liam scoffs. 

Theo is such a jerk. He still has not apologized to Liam for assuming he was entirely to blame for their detours. He was not, since someone that night was murdered and clearly had their bag. How was Liam to know that someone would steal from them? He expects an apology or Theo will not be allowed to touch Liam again.

“I would ask what that implies Liam, but I feel like I already know.” Stiles says putting his head in his hands.

Liam looks out the window and decides to remain thoughtless forever.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They pull up to a ridiculously fancy restaurant per Mason and Theo’s recommendation, and get out of the truck. Liam looks around and sees business professionals and dressed up people walking in. He looks down at what he is wearing. Jeans and a t-shirt. 

“Do you think we are under dressed?” Corey asks echoing Liam’s thoughts.

“Nah. We are fine.” Theo says.

That is easy for Theo to say. No matter where he goes or what he does, he is never embarrassed. Liam remembers one time Theo complained during the movie at the movie theatre. He complained about the plot. Liam remembers sinking down into his seat trying to become invisible. Everyone was staring at them. 

“Yea, because that movie sucked Liam.” Theo says.

Liam rolls his eyes, and they head inside.

They get seated at a table and Liam eyes the menu. Since when did Theo become Lydia? Who is he? He just travels around in his spare time finding fancy restaurants to go to and languages to learn? Liam feels like he would rather go to a fast-food joint. NO LIAM IS NOT TASTELESS. He just does not see the sense in paying this much for food.

The waitress comes over and practically fawns over Theo. She stares at him the whole time, even when Mason is asking her questions. So obvious. 

They all order and the waitress SLOWLY walks away.

Liam wonders if this is a bad time but decides he should bring it up anyway.

“So, question. How did that guy die Stiles?” Liam asks.

Stiles is refolding his napkin for the 100th time acting like he has not heard Liam.

“Hello.” Liam says more annoyed.

“So, they think it was a werewolf based on the marks and bites. That Ben guy seems to be suspicious of the supernatural, so that didn’t help anything.” Stiles says.

“What happened to our bag?” Mason asks.

“I was able to grab it and burn it. I did not want it tracked back to you.” Stiles points out.

“How did you get it before them?” Corey asks.

“I caused a distraction once I convinced them to take me on the murder sight.” Stiles says.

Liam raises his eyebrows at Stiles. How is he always finding ways to go on these missions as an intern.

“The less you know, the better.” Stiles says.

“Ok, but that does not explain how he had no prints. You would have no time for that. Do you know what that is about?” Mason asks.

“Obviously, whoever killed him was trying not to leave a trace.” Stiles says.

“Yea, but that sounds pretty planned out.” Corey says.

“Guys, let it go.” Stiles says.

Liam gets suspicious. He does not think Stiles killed anyone obviously, but why wouldn’t they talk about it. He seems like he knows more than he lets on. Before Liam can ask another question, their food arrives. 

Liam must say it is exceptionally good. They finish their food quickly.

“I am going to head to the bathroom.” Stiles says.

Stiles heads over to the restroom when Corey leans in.

“Hey, can we ditch Stiles?” Corey hisses.

“WHAT? WHO ARE YOU?” Liam asks.

“I am always up for ditching Stiles.” Theo says.

“Theo. No. We are not ditching Stiles.” Liam argues.

“I mean how would he make it home?” Mason asks.

“Oh, he can call Lydia. We are only 5 hours away and like if not, he can find a way back." Corey says.

“Corey we CANNOT ditch Stiles. Scott would KILL US. “Liam says.

“I mean why do you act like you got to follow everything they say? They are not your parents and their 2 years older than us. We need to experience life more than they do.” Corey says.

“I would just want to make sure he has a ride.” Mason says.”

“MASON.” Liam hisses.

He cannot believe his friends. They just want to leave their friend in the middle of a restaurant. TO PAY? This is absurd. How are they even considering this? 

“I just rented him a car and they can pick him up in 10 minutes. “ Theo says looking at his phone.

“Theo we can’t leave Stiles.” Liam argues.

“I will leave the money on the table. I will leave a note. He has a ride. I just choose not to ride with him.” Theo says, like that is perfectly acceptable.

“OK.” Corey and Mason say.

Liam looks helplessly at his friends. He looks towards the bathroom. He wonders about Nolan. It is too bad he could not make it back with them. NOT that he is considering leaving Stiles, but still.

"If we hurry we can grab Nolan at the airport before he leaves. It is only a 45 minute detour." Theo says. 

“YOU GUYS ARE UNREAL.” Liam says.

“Sitles butted into our trip and he was NOT invited.” Theo says.

"YOUR TRIP? YOU DID NOT EVEN WANT TO COME YOU ASSHOLE.” Liam says.

“Well now I am here so what the hell. Plus, I want to make one last stop at a club.” Theo says.

“Why?” Liam asks.

“For Mason.” Theo says.

Mason smiles.

Since when were they BFF’S? What is happening here? Has everyone lost their minds? Has no one remembered Lydia? She scares Liam. He sees Corey and Mason run outside. Theo gets up leaves money on the table and pulls Liam outside.

Liam gets in the truck. He looks at Puff. Puff wags his tail and sits on him. He is such a horrible human being. He frantically tries to come up with excuses so he can be prepared when Scott asks him why they left Stiles behind. 

“GONNA LEAVE ME HUH GUYS.” Stiles says from the backseat.

Liam spins around and sees Stiles pop out of the backseat, startling Mason and Corey who just opened the back door. 

“DAMMIT.” Theo says.

“Do you really think that I don’t know you criminals by now? Liam you are out of control and we need to talk.” Stiles says.

Liam sighs and puts his seat back.


	20. Second Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get get back home and plan out their second trip. They realize they may have made an error.

They get back home with no other issues, much to Mason’s dismay. He tried to stop about 8 other times, but Stiles forbade it. Yes, forbade it. Theo grumbled at Stiles the whole time and Stiles sold out Liam and told Scott that it was LIAM’S IDEA TO DITCH STILES. Ridiculous really. Liam kept his head down the rest of the trip. 

Theo pulled in the driveway and Liam sees everyone. Scott, Lydia, Malia, his parents, Mason’s parents, and Deaton. He looks at Mason helplessly. Mason just shrugs. Theo parks the car, and they get out. Theo the traitor he is, attempts to drive away, but thankfully Liam’s mom stops him.

“THEO WAIT.” Jenna says.

Theo sighs and turns the car off. They head inside and Liam waits for the scolding of his life. Surprisingly, no scolding from his parents. His mother hugs him and Theo. 

“I was so worried about you, but when I called Scott, he explained to me that Stiles took you on a detour the last few days to learn about the culture there? “Jenna says.

“Uh yes.” Liam says slowly.

He is surprised Scott covered for them. He appreciates it a lot. He sees Mason’s parents hug Corey and Mason and explain that next time, everyone is going to fly. Probably makes sense. 

He looks over and sees Puff baring his teeth and asserting his dominance to Scott. Scott looks at Puff for a second and then looks at Liam. Scott flashes his red eyes at Puff, who then sits down and sighs. 

“Who is this?” Scott asks.

“This is Liam’s weredog he took in over the trip. He decided we are taking in strays now.” Stiles rudely points out.

Malia oohs and awws and runs over to Puff. Puff tries to maintain his threatening attitude but quickly settles down when Malia pats his head. Puff wags his tail and walks around visiting everyone. 

“Can we keep him?” Malia asks.

“It is not my dog, so it is up to Liam and his parents.” Scott says.

Dr. Greyer looks at Jenna and they seem to come to some silent decision. 

“You can keep him if you take him with you when you go off to college. So, you will have to get an apartment.” Dr. Greyer says.

“I was not under the impression I was getting an apartment?” Liam inquires.

“You were not going to get one originally, but Mason decided to go to a different school close by and we discussed it with the Hewitt’s. We would rather you stay together than on campus with party animals anyway. We know you guys don’t drink or do drugs, or anything. We figured it made more sense and you can have a quieter place that is more your speed.” Dr. Greyer explains.

Liam nods and feels bad about pretending he is some perfect teenager, but whatever. At least he will have his own place. He looks over and sees Stiles narrowing his eyes, but he does not say anything. He clearly was considering outing Liam and his escapades with his friends. He is happy he chose not to.

They all decide to head over to Scott’s for the night. Liam says goodbye to his parents.

Even though his mother claimed he was taking care of Puff when he goes to college, she insisted on keeping him with her while Liam is at Scott’s. She also said she was going to the store for dog food and ordered him a bed online. She seemed fascinated by the weredog thing and asked Deaton a bunch of questions.

“So, I thought you were going to school with Corey?” Liam asks Mason as they arrive at Scott’s house.

“I was but I decided it made more sense for all of us to be closer to each other in case we ever run into trouble. Corey is only about 3 hours away and Nolan and Theo will be near him. We talked about it and he is fine with it.” Mason explains.

He watches as Theo and Corey walk into Scott’s house. He did not know that Theo even applied to colleges near Corey. He was not aware he even wanted to go. He tries not to feel offended he did not know first. It is Theo and everything, but he should have told Liam. Liam is not nosey, but he wants to know things about Theo. 

He sits down in the living room and sees Nolan walk through the door. 

“Hey your alive!” Corey jokes.

Nolan smiles sheepishly and sits down next to Mason and Corey. They all decide to order pizza and sit around and play video games. Well, some of them do. Stiles is arguing with Scott about not letting Puff into the mix. He is part dog and part weredog, what is he going to do? Liam rolls his eyes and sees Lydia explaining to Nolan the best way to enhance his college experience.

“So, I have an idea.” Mason says excitedly.

“What is that?” Malia asks.

“About 6 months from now we are going to be on spring break. I figured most of our breaks align since we will be in college. This trip was not exactly as planned, so I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to the Sonoran Desert. It is in Arizona but also borders Northwestern Mexico and California. It has a lot to do and Liam can see his desert finally. I figured we would do Arizona.” Mason explains.

You mean ALL of us?” Stiles asks raising his eyebrows.

“Yea.” Corey says.

“ALL OF US TOGETHER?” Theo says doubtfully.

“YES.” Mason says annoyed.

“Um, pass.” Theo says.

WHAT? Why would Theo pass? He does not want to be apart of the group or go on vacation again? They need a do over and it would be nice to have the entire pack there. Plus, if Theo actually wants to eventually be in the pack, he needs to DO THINGS with the pack. This is a perfect way.

“I think that could be fun.” Scott smiles.

Stiles groans.

“I don’t want to share a room with Theo.” Malia says.

“Why the hell would you share a room with me Malia? I am not your boyfriend. Thank god. “Theo snarls.

“GUYS. GUYS. We are getting off track here.” Mason says.

“I think it would be nice to spend time together. I mean everyone is going away to college. We can all reconnect on a trip this way. We could fly too. So that way we can avoid any mishaps.” Lydia says looking directly at Liam.

Ok, is anyone going to bring up the fact that their bag was stolen why in the hell……

“OK.” Stiles quickly cuts in, before Liam can say anything. 

“I don’t want to go.” Theo says dryly. 

“Why?” Scott asks.

“No offense, but traveling with them has been a hassle and I really do not want to go through that again.” Theo says.

UM EXCUSE YOU THEO. It is not like he was not trying to bed Liam the whole freaken time. He acts like the entire time was a disaster, which it was not. How dare he act like they are not fun. Liam and his crew are very fun. He can be the life of the party if he wants. 

“Also, don’t we need to talk about…” Theo starts to say.

“EVERYONE WHO WAS ON THIS TRIP I NEED TO TALK TO NOW.” Stiles loudly says.

He steers Corey, Mason, Nolan, Liam, and Theo outside to the porch with questioning gazes from the rest of the pack. 

“Stiles what the hell is going on?” Theo says annoyed.

“Ok, look. I may not have told Scott about the body and neither did Deaton. Well, maybe we did, but we said we caught the guy who did it and it had nothing to do with you.” Stiles says.

“You DID OR YOU DID NOT?” Theo asks.

“I lied to him and told him that.” Stiles says.

“Why?” Liam asks.

“Cause of the supernatural investigation the FBI is doing. I just did not want to worry him. Also, if he knows you guys were interrogated, he will get worried.” Stiles points out.

“I am sorry, but I don’t get what you’re hiding here, but I am not lying to Scott.” Mason says.

“It is not lying, but I just have to figure some things out. Guys, it looks like one of you killed him.” Stiles says.

“WHAT.” Nolan says alarmed.

“Yea, all the evidence, the timeline, it points back to you.” Stiles points out.

“But there are no prints, so why do you think that?” Corey asks.

“Who else is a werewolf/supernatural creature? “Stiles says.

“There was a girl werewolf there. “Liam points out.

“Yes, I looked into her because Theo mentioned that. The cameras before I wiped them, showed her leaving and I saw the guy still walking around. I did not see any of you kill him, but he goes out of the camera view. I do not want to get everyone involved. I kind of destroyed evidence. May be covering a murder for you guys and may be going to jail if they find out I did this….” Stiles rambles on. 

Liam stops listening at this point. He looks at Theo. Him and Theo are the only other 2 werewolves. He looks questioningly at Theo. He tunes back into Stiles ramble.

“……Also, apparently someone is giving information on the supernatural to Ben. So, I do not want to tell Scott until I know who is betraying everyone. Not saying it is any of you, but someone who knows about the supernatural is talking. That is how Ben knows.” Stiles points out.

“Did you kill someone Theo?” Nolan asks.

“NO NOLAN I DID NOT.” Theo says.

“Where were you then?” Corey asks.

Theo does not say anything. 

OH, FOR GOODNESS SAKE. How is this his life right now?

“He was with me.” Liam says. 

“Doing what?” Nolan asks.

Liam just stares at the rest of them. They seem to understand. 

Stiles facepalms and Mason just fucken laughs. Remind Liam to not tell Mason anything again.

‘OK SOO… since the rest of you are not werewolves, it can’t be any of us. I just got to figure it out. I can’t have him know I am covering a murder.” Stiles says.

“But why are you covering it up?” Liam asks.

“Because right now Ben knows you guys are more involved in the supernatural then we let on. I had to get rid of it. I don’t know…” Stiles cuts off.

Liam sighs.

Stiles has always wanted to protect his friends but what if this comes back to bite them? How can he lie. He looks around at his friends who seem to not be arguing with Stiles at this point.

“That is why we’re going to Arizona.” Mason says.

WHAT?

So, this was a plan and a ploy by Mason and Stiles? How dare they? How dare Stiles and his acting ability pretend he did not want them all to go. Liam feels so betrayed.

“So, what is in Arizona?” Nolan asks.

“I got a lead there was a pack there in the club from Arizona. I want to find them and see if I can figure this out. Clear everyone and get Ben off this.” Stiles says.

“I HATE TRAVELING WITH YOU.” Theo complains.

“Well suck it up dude, cause you’re not a breath of fresh air.” Stiles snaps.

This is ridiculous. Since when did they all have to go to investigate something Stiles clearly wants to brush under the rug? He gets their supernatural, but if they can pin it on someone else, what can Ben say? Although he did seem to be pretty interested in Theo. 

“Ok, I guess. I mean as long as you think we can solve this and if anything happens, we tell Scott.” Liam says.

“Deal.” Stiles says.

Everyone nods except Theo. He glares at Liam. 

“How am I roped into this again? “Theo complains.

“Well, you aren’t driving this time and like maybe we can have fun too?” Liam offers.

Theo seems doubtful by his glare at Liam. What a jerk. The guy always is so moody. He needs to lighten up. 

They head back inside, and Stiles says they all owe him money for ditching him with the bill at the restaurant. Liam glares at Stiles. GREAT. Now they have to pretend to owe Stiles and look like they can’t pay their own way.

He sits down and Mason walks over to him.

“So…you ever going to talk to Theo?” Mason asks.

“I guess. I suppose now is fine. But maybe we can tell Scott at a different time?” Liam says.

“Why?” Mason asks.

The thought of Liam telling Scott that he is sleeping with the guy who tried to kill him and take over the pack, seems rather scary to Liam. He is normally very open with Scott, but Stiles has not said anything to Scott about it either, and Liam feels like there is a reason for that. If Stiles will not volunteer that information why should Liam?

“I just want to figure it out first?” Liam says.

Mason looks at him like he is an idiot. GOD. Everyone is so judgmental these days. He gets up to go find Theo. He sees him arguing with Malia about who is going to pay for the tickets.

“I just think you should pay for everyone, as a sorry for almost killing most of us.” Malia points out.

Theo throws up his hands and Liam trips over Scott’s video game console trying to be discreet and not act like he is listening. Malia and Theo look over at Liam. 

“Sorry…I UH wanted to talk to Theo.” Liam says.

“Fine.” Malia says rolling her eyes.

She walks back into the living room. Theo looks at him waiting. Theo is just acting like he has NO IDEA what Liam wants to talk about. Why would he not know? It is not like there is any unknown territory between them or anything. Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe Liam should cut his losses now.

“Are you going to say anything or just scowl at me?” Theo asks with his asshole smile.

“I just…think we should talk about this.” Liam says gesturing wildly between him and Theo.

“This?” Theo asks.

Liam cannot. He seriously feels like anyone who hangs with Theo for too long must be at risk of having a mental breakdown, because this is honestly too much. He acts like he has no idea what anyone means, when everyone knows he is smarter than that. Clearly, this is just his way of coping since he has no feelings. Like feelings? What is that? Liam has feelings though. He has a lot of feelings. Feelings of rage, fear Stiles is going to jail, feelings of frustration that he does not know his own feelings, and he just…. 

“OK Liam. What are your feelings?” Theo asks.

“I don’t know. But like are you sleeping with others?” Liam asks lamely. 

This could not be going worse. Maybe Liam should just shoot himself right now and end this god-awful conversation. Maybe he can make it out the window. He looks around frantically and tries to make a run for it.

Theo pulls him back. 

“LIAM JUST CHILL OUT.” Theo says.

How can Theo say that? He would be chill if he did not have a dead body, a weredog that may be eating the neighbor’s cats at this moment, college coming up, and a Theo.

“A Theo?” Theo says raising his eyebrows.

“YES THEO. WHAT THE HELL. CAN YOU JUST PLEASE TALK TO ME FOR LIKE 2 SECONDS OR LET ME DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT.” Liam says.

“Liam….no I am not sleeping around.” Theo says.

“Even though you said that Hayden’s friend could get you lucky?” Liam says. 

He growls internally. 

“I was just messing with you. You are easy to rile up.” Theo says.

THIS IS JUST ABSURD. Liam is not easy to rile up. He is much more collected than he used to be, thank you very much. He remembers this one time where….

“Are we going to talk about this or are you going to tell memories?” Theo asks.

Liam scowls.

“OK. So, what does that mean?” Liam asks.

“What do you want it to mean Liam?” Theo says.

“I don’t know. I mean maybe we can keep this casual. But like I do not want you to date anyone else, not that we are dating, and I also do not want you sleeping with someone else. I am not saying you are, or implying we are going to do that again, but just saying I do not want you to sleep with someone else. I also think Puff likes you now. So, like that is a good sign. I also do not want to put a lot of pressure or anything. I have not even told Scott yet. I will at some point, but I also do not know if your gay or if I am gay. “Liam says. 

He stops to breath.

“Ok, so you don’t want pressure, you don’t want to tell Scott yet, and you don’t want me dating someone else. But you want this casual. Are you asking for friends with benefits?” Theo asks unsure.

“NO. I am not saying that. I have never done that or want to do that. I don’t want a boyfriend (LIE he thinks to himself), I also do not know if I am gay (LIE), and I also don’t know If I like you.” (LIE) Liam says.

At this point Liam may just be rambling but he is not sure, since Theo is just raising his eyebrows at him, and Liam keeps trying to find the right words. 

“I don’t like you either.” Theo smiles.

Liam frowns.

“Liam. I will do whatever you want to do.” Theo says.

“OK, well then I just want to keep it casual and don’t look at anyone else.” Liam says.

GOD. 

“Well, I may look at people when I talk to them.” Theo says like a jerk.

Liam sighs. 

Theo chuckles. 

==========================================================================================

“UH IM SORRY YOU SAID WHAT?” Mason asks.

Liam looks at Nolan, Mason, and Corey staring at him like he is an idiot. Like he is getting really sick of everyone looking at him like he has lost it. He has not and he knows what he wants to say. It just does not always come out the way he wants it.

“You told him you want to keep it casual?” Nolan says doubtfully.

"Yes?” Liam says unsure.

“Liam, that was not what I meant when I said to talk to him. “Mason says frustrated.

He hates when Mason is annoyed with him. Mason is so easy going and everything, so when Mason is annoyed or upset it says a lot. However, Liam did try to talk to Theo. He did, but his emotions were crazy. Also, like what was he supposed to do? Hold a sign up and say HERE THEO I AM HERE IF YOU WANT ME. Like his friends need to get a grip.

“I just told him we could keep it casual, but no dating others or sleeping around.” Liam says trying to sound confident. 

“So, like friends with benefits but exclusively?” Nolan asks.

“NO NO NO. Like Casual.” Liam says.

Mason looks helplessly at Corey.

“That sounds like friends with benefits Liam. “Corey says.

“It also sounds like you are trying to be sort of dating but having a trial run by keeping the title casual.” Mason points out. 

“YOUR BEING REALLY JUDGEMENTAL MASON.” Liam says.

He cannot believe his friend. It is Liam’s decision. He can do whatever he wants. They are not dating but they are not dating other people. It makes sense really.

“You’re really sensitive. I just do not want you to get hurt. If this goes south, or someone you know does not like this deal you have, then you’re going to be the one to get hurt.” Mason says.

WHAT. 

He is not sensitive. Not at all. Why does everyone assume this about Liam? He can be really tough and he has only cried twice at the notebook with Lydia. Like come on people. Plus, why does everyone assume Liam is going to get hurt? What about Theo? He can hurt Theo. Like the fuck is this.

“Well, Theo seems to like Liam and I doubt he would ever try to intentionally hurt him. Theo is also coming across as protective I guess, so maybe Liam just needs to sort his stuff out? Maybe it will be ok?” Corey says.

This sounds like a fucken insult. Like Liam has to sort his stuff out? What about Theo? Like Liam is just someone that everyone needs to take care of because he has no awareness of himself. 

“OK, I mean it is ok. If that is what you want. Just like understand that at SOME point you have to talk to Scott and like admit your feelings Liam.” Mason says.

LIAM HAS TO NOT ADMIT ANYTHING. HE HAS NO FEELINGS. 

He stiffens and turns around to go back inside with the rest of the pack.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam finishes getting ready for bed and looks around for Puff. He does not see him anywhere. He walks over to Theo’s room and sees Puff snarling at Theo. He is holding Theo’s pillow and trying to steal it away.

“You need help?” Liam asks laughing.

“No, but I just stopped him from eating the neighbor’s cat. I think he is mad at me. “Theo says.

Puff looks over at Liam and trots out the door to his room. Theo rolls his eyes and lays back down on the bed. 

“So, am I sensitive?” Liam asks.

“Do you want me to be honest?” Theo asks.

“THEO”. Liam says.  
“OK, yes you are. Sometimes. I mean look at Hayden and the way you were with her.” Theo points out.

“YOU MEAN WHEN SHE DIED. “Liam says annoyed.

Like so sorry he cannot have feelings when people die. Everyone is ridiculous. He will remember this. 

“I mean in general. It is not a bad thing. That is why Puff likes you.” Theo says.

Liam is not sure if that is a compliment or not. He studies Theo. He gets aggravated and NO HE IS NOT BEING SENSITIVE TO THIS. He just feels like Theo hurt his feelings. Why is everyone assuming Liam is sensitive and not realizing that he just cares about people. 

“I like that about you Liam. It is a good thing.” Theo says.

Liam feels slightly better. He nods and walks out of the room to go to bed. He lays down and sees Puff with Theo’s pillow on the floor. He is using it as a bed. He smiles. Puff is going to be fun. 

“HEY THEO.” Liam says.

A few minutes later Theo comes to his door.

“Yes?” Theo asks.

“So, you promise you did not kill that guy?” Liam asks.

“Yes, I promise. I would tell you if I did. You know since you’re my special friend.” Theo teases using his fingers to signify quotations marks at the word special.

Liam rolls his eyes.

“Would you and Stiles tell me if you knew who did it?” Liam asks.

“Yes.” Theo says.

He is not sure why he asked that, but it just seems like Stiles is going off to do his own thing recently. He just wants to be kept in the loop and sometimes he does not feel like he is. He looks at Puff who is snoring at this point. That is going to be loud. 

“I am still mad I am going on this excursion with the pack.” Theo says.

“Well sorry. I mean it could be fun.” Liam says.

“Maybe you can make it up to me?” Theo asks.

Liam raises his eyebrows at Theo and sees Stiles standing behind him, eyes wide.

LIKE REALLY. 

Why is Stiles popping out of everywhere all of sudden? Like Liam is a about to go away to college, yet somehow Stiles still finds a way to always be around at the worst times possible. He is like that annoying helicopter parent that follows their kids around everywhere. Maybe Liam should take his own plane to Arizona.

“So, I am going to ignore that last inappropriate comment Theo.” Stiles says.

“What do you want?” Theo asks annoyed.

“I just want to make sure we go over the plan for this upcoming trip.” Stiles says.

“IT IS 6 MONTHS AWAY YOU PSYCHO.” Theo snarls.

“Look we can’t ever be too prepared here guys. Move over Liam.” Stiles says. 

He sits on Liam’s bed shoving Liam to the side. He pulls out a little chart with yellow and red highlighter. Theo glares at Liam again. It is not his fault. Theo should have known Stiles would do this. He is always so crazy and organized about things. What could they expect really? 

Stiles goes over the plan about 3 times and finally leaves. He does not hesitate to announce to Theo that he is keeping his eye on him and Liam. He also says they somehow owe him for not telling Scott. Whatever that means. Liam is not their kid.

Theo lays down next to Liam. He looks over at Puff. Hmmm.

“I know he is a dog, but he seems like he understands what people say.” Liam says.

“Yea I know. Deaton said it is a weredog thing. It makes them different than normal dogs. We can throw him out?” Theo offers.  
'  
Puff growls. 

Theo rolls his eyes and rolls over to go to bed. Liam smiles. He snuggles into the covers and drifts off to sleep. He is kind of excited about this trip. I mean what could go wrong. They are flying in, so no car, they have the whole pack, and Theo and Liam are SOMETHING. So, what really is there to worry about. 

“CAN YOU GO TO FUCKEN SLEEP PLEASE. YOUR THOUGHTS ARE LOUD.” Theo says.

GOD. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

6 months later:

Liam watches while Stiles is handed 6 bags to pack into his Jeep. He looks concerned. 

“Lydia, I do not think we need all of these bags? It is only a week. What could you possibly have in here?” Stiles asks.

“Oh some of those are Theo’s bags. He said he needed to be prepared this time. “Lydia says.

Stiles huffs and shoves the bags in the back of his jeep. He sees Scott smiling at Malia, while she explains that she received an A on her math test. Overall, things have been really quiet. NO crazy supernatural things. Mason and Corey are doing well. Nolan has been attached to Theo at college, but you know it is whatever. Puff is happy and has not tried to eat anything again. So good really. Liam almost forgot why they were going on this trip. 

“Dear did you talk to Theo and explain what time he should be here?” Liam’s mother asks him. 

She seems worried. She is always worried about Theo though. Liam is pretty sure she loves Theo more now. She always asks when he is coming home and apparently calls him everyday to chat. Liam found out it was to chat about LIAM. She seems to think he is in over his head at college. Liam has been juggling lacrosse and school. With the college load it has been a lot but Mason has helped out a lot

He stills sees Theo a lot when he visits or comes up to school. They are still SOMETHING. He has not told Scott anything about it. Well actually he has not told anyone but the original vacation crew, and Stiles. However, Liam is certain Lydia knows based on the things he has heard about Theo and Lydia talking every night on the phone. Apparently, Theo is a school girl now.

“Yes, Mom. He had to get Nolan. He is leaving with us anyway.” Liam says.

“I know but I wanted to say hi before you left.” His mother tells him.

Liam rolls his eyes.

He sees Theo pull around the corner and pull into the driveway. He stops and slowly drives forward and taps Stiles Jeeps.

“THEO OH MY GOD. “ Stiles says horrified.

Nolan hops out and he sees Puff run out of the house like a bat out of hell. Yes, that is another thing. Puff LOVES the original vacation crew. That is now their name, per Mason. Puff likes the rest of them of course, but he seems to be extra happy when the original vacation crew is around. Puff jumps up and down and Nolan pats his head.

Theo takes out THAT THING. GOD.

Liam hates cats. He especially hates Theo’s cat. It is the most high maintenance cat you can ever imagine. The cat also hates Liam. He is pretty sure she tried to kill him once. Liam remembers this one time that he was sleeping over Theo’s dorm and he woke up to the cat shoving her paws into his face. He almost fucken suffocated. 

Theo would be a cat person.

“We are not bringing any animals guys.” Stiles says.

“I had no one to watch her. Plus, Lydia said I could bring her.” Theo says.

Stiles looks at Lydia betrayed. Lydia loves the cat. Of course she does. The cat loves everyone but Liam. He thinks it is a conspiracy and it may be trying to replace Liam. Ok, he knows how that sounds. He watches while Theo transports the cat into the Jeep. He sees the cat hiss at him when she sees Liam.

Puff looks at Liam. At least Puff hates the cat. They share that together. 

Mason and Corey pull up and as always, cause a scene.

“GUYS WE CANT GO RIGHT NOW.” Mason says.

“Why?” Scott asks.

“I forgot that it was our 6 month anniversary of that time we went on vacation to a desert. We really should celebrate it now since we are going on vacation to a desert on our anniversary.” Mason says.

“We are not doing this again. “ Stiles says exasperated.

Every time they get together Mason and Corey need to celebrate something. They are becoming the overly in love married-like couple. It would be gross if they were not Liam’s best friends.

“I just think you should be supportive for once.” Corey says.

"YOU KNOW WHAT…..” Stiles starts to say.

“Here guys I got this for you. I remembered.” Theo says handing them a bottle of champagne. 

The look of wonder in Mason and Corey’s eyes are a little over the top. Since when does Theo remember their anniversary? Are they that out of sync? Even though they have been visiting each other a lot and are SOMETHING, they just have not been the same. His mother said it is normal and acted like their dating or something. Which they are not, but Liam still doesn’t want Theo being special with anyone else. 

“Are we ready?” Scott smiles.

“I mean we could say hello to each other first.” Liam complains.

NO HE IS NOT BEING SENSITIVE. But like what the hell people? The original vacation crew just ups and does whatever now, and doesn’t even have the decency to acknowledge Liam?

“Hey Liam.” Theo says fake as ever.

Liam snarls. 

He didn’t mean Theo. He just saw him. He means Nolan, Mason, and Corey. They apparently forget about Liam. 

“Hello Theo. “ Liam deadpans.

Malia looks at them both and rolls her eyes. 

Mason hugs Liam. He feels somewhat better. Somewhat, but not really. He feels like everyone has just been really disconnected since college. He is trying to understand but he doesn’t like anyone that much at college. He has Mason and his roommate, but that guy is kind of a mess. 

The minute their roommate met Theo, he went overboard to make it known how accepting he is of everyone’s choices. To the extreme. He made it a point to tell everyone at school that he has a roommate that has a “guy” friend. He also went overboard with meeting Corey. He kept telling Liam he is ok with all people. He said it so many times Liam thought he was running for mayor. 

“So I will go with Theo and Stiles. Liam can come too.” Lydia says.

“Um, Lydia dear. I thought we were taking Scott and Malia? Plus Theo has his truck to drive to the airport. “Stiles says.

“Yea, I know but the cat is already in your Jeep.” Lydia says.

Stiles looks at her confused. He shakes his head and just goes with it.

“It is fine. We can take Liam. We can leave Theo’s truck here and then Mason and Corey will drive with you guys. I will take Nolan.” Scott says.

Wait what? He knows he has not told Scott about him and Theo, but he just assumed everyone would know he normally rides with him. Not that Liam is like clingy or anything, or feeling insecure recently. He is not.

Apparently Theo and Nolan are the life of campus at their college. It is the most obnoxious thing ever. He hears it about it all the time from Corey. He also hears the stories of random people trying to befriend Theo and act like he was put on this earth to just be looked at. He doesn’t know why Corey feels the need to share that. He also does not know how NOLAN became the life on campus near Theo’s school. No offense to Nolan.

He watches everyone pile in and his mother says goodbye to Theo. Dear Lord. His mother then remembers who her son is, and hugs Liam too.

He gets in the car and places his bag carefully on the seat. Nolan looks at Liam suspiciously. Liam quickly looks away. 

The drive there is really long. He keeps checking his phone to pass the time. He hears his phone go off.

Theo: You think their going to let that dog on the plane? Do not think I did not see you sneak him into your bag baby Alpha.

Liam: Do not call me that Chimera. Also, whatever do you mean?

Theo: \m/

Liam frowns. 

What is he back in grade school? The rock on sign? What is that for. He is just sneaking a dog onto the plane. It is fine. Plus Liam wonders if anyone will really notice.

They step into the airport and its incredibly busy. Like really busy. He looks around and walks into an old lady. She seems mad.

“Sorry I…” Liam says.

Theo leads him away. Well that was rude. He could have at least apologized. 

“We have like 1 hour to get on this plane guys. Remember we are all sitting separate other than a few of you, who need some assistance.” Stiles says looking at Liam.

WHAT THE FUCK. Everyone acts like he can’t babysit himself. No one will ever let that trip go. Liam is going on a plane. He can’t put the plane in reverse. Their so lame.

They check in their bag when Liam sets his bag on top of the ticket counter. 

"Um. May I ask what is in there?” The worker asks.

Liam eyes the bag moving. OOPS. Puff is 2 pounds over the limit to carry on the plane. Apparently if their too big you can’t let the dog on.

“It is my cat. She hates people.” Theo says.

The woman smiles at Theo like Liam is not right here. He rolls his eyes. Where is that demon cat anyway? He looks around and sees Lydia carrying a cat carrier with Stiles. 

“OK, anything else?” The woman asks.

“Nope. We are fine but nice ring by the way. I am sure your husband would love to know how friendly you are to customers.” Liam says.

OK. Yes that was uncalled for, but Liam is in a bad mood. He also doesn’t get why men and woman alike fawn over Theo. It gets annoying and Liam has not slept well recently. He may or may not be dreading Stiles plans and the whole find a pack thing. 

“Wow.” Theo says as they walk to get to the security check.

“Sorry. I just am tired.” Liam says.

“Want to go to the bathroom before we get to the plane?” Theo asks.

“Why? I am fine.” Liam asks.

“Your really slow at this.” Theo says.

OH. 

Well he doesn’t want to arrested. Like what if someone walks in. It is a public airport not a brothel. He looks around at his friends and sees them walking to security. What does he tell them? Before he can say anything, Theo hands Liam’s bag to Corey, who seems to know what the fuck is happening. He gets taken to the Men’s bathroom this time. AT LEAST. He gets pulled into a stall.

“Um. We have like an hour and Stiles will kill us if we miss this flight.” Liam says.

“You only need 10 minutes.” Theo says.

WAIT. IS THIS AN INSULT. OR IS THAT AN EGO THING FOR THEO. Before he can say anything, Theo quickly shoves his pants down. So like apparently Liam is just at Theo’s disposal now. 

He scowls.  
+++++++++++

Theo takes out lotion like this was the plan all fucken long. He starts sliding his hand up and down Liam’s member. Maybe it is more for Liam since Theo is not getting anything out of this. Maybe Theo is at his disposal. 

He groans and leans his head back. 

He freezes when he hears someone come into the bathroom, but obviously that does not stop Theo.

Theo places his hand over Liam’s mouth and strokes him harder. Liam gets mad in his head, but it doesn’t sound like he is mad. Or at least he doesn’t think so, considering he is clutching at Theo right now.

He pants and starts quietly moaning. 

This whole casual thing has worked out pretty well for Liam. Other than the fact Liam may, or may not like Theo a lot more than he first thought. But whatever he can deal with that never.

He feels himself get close and starts bucking up into Theo’s hand. 

“Theo….ah…”

He shakes and continues to moan as Theo slides his hand up and down. He dies little deaths and feels like he may take down the stall. He is gripping it so hard it feels like it is going to crack.

He cums softly and sighs. 

He does feel a little better, until they walk out and see people staring at them. Liam’s face blushes a deep red and he scrambles out of the bathroom, while Theo is Fucken laughing. He has no self-awareness.

“Come on. Mason and Corey were asking where we went.” Theo says.

Was Theo just texting why he pleasured Liam? What is this. This guys is unbelievable sometimes. Liam wonders why he even talked himself into allowing him and Theo to be well SOMETHING.

They get to the security gate and see Corey, Mason, and Nolan waiting for them. Mason is glaring at them. 

“Nice of you to join guys. Here are your animals your sneaking on.” Mason says and hands them 2 bags.

“I am not sneaking anyone on, it is just Liam and his dog.” Theo says.

Theo is such a snitch.

They get to the security gate and Liam walks through the metal detector. It goes off. Liam looks around. He doesn’t have anything in his pants. 

“Sir can you come back please.” The security says.

Mason and Corey watch him from the other side waiting for them.

He walks back over and they pat him down and use that thing for your clothes. Liam doesn’t remember what it is called, but clearly it is broken because it goes off. Liam looks at the security person again.

“Do you have anything on you?” He asks.

“UM…..” Liam says

Liam is not always good under pressure and he feels nervous. It is not like he has a bomb, but he is trying to sneak the dog on so he panics. He looks at the security guard and Theo groaning. OH GOD. He is thinking out loud again and said bomb.

He gets hauled into a room.

“I don’t have one. I mean I am sorry. I just don’t . I have a dog and like I was trying to sneak him on the plane and please don’t put me in prison.” Liam begs the officer.

He sees another officer come in.

“McCall called and he said they are with his son. “ The officer says.

They both frown at Liam. He has never been so thankful to know people in the FBI.

“You have to pay to have the dog put on the plane sir. He cannot be a carry on if he is too big.” The officer says.

Liam nods. 

He walks out to see Nolan, Mason, Corey, and Theo waiting for him. 

Theo scowls.

It is not Liam’s fault. He gets nervous and Theo should have told him he could of just paid for the dogs fare. It is not fair. He sighs. 

“Told Scott we needed his dad.” Mason smiles.

Liam just wants to be done with this airport. He sighs and follows everyone over to their plane. He frantically looks around for Puff.

“He is right here.” Theo says holding up a carrier.

Since when did Theo bring an extra carrier? He just knew Liam would forget that. He is not sure how he feels about it.

“I thought he can’t ride with me.” Liam asks.

“I charmed a worker into lying about his weight.” Theo smirks.

GOD. THERE IS NEVER A TIME WHERE THEO IS NOT AN EGO MANIAC.

He shakes his head. 

He hands the worker their tickets. She doesn’t seem to be paying attention. She is talking to a co-worker about her boyfriend. She doesn’t look at the tickets she just pushes them along. Liam rolls his eyes. 

They get onto the plan and find their seats. 

“Your in my seat.” A woman says.

What? How? Liam doesn’t know how that happened. He gets up and looks around to find his seat. He stupidly gave the tickets to Theo so he doesn’t remember his chair number. 

He sighs and looks around.

“Liam here. No one is next to me.” Theo says a few rows back.

Liam sits down looking around. He feels like a criminal taking a seat he doesn’t belong in. Oh well. This doesn’t seem to be a very packed plane. He looks around and turns around to see Mason, Corey, and Nolan waiving back at him. Clearly, they switched around seats too. 

He sits back and feels the plane start to take off after the pilot announces their destination. Puff growls and he pats his head. He looks at Theo. Theo looks a little nervous.

“Hate flying?” Liam asks.

“UH. I THINK WE ARE THE WRONG PLANE.” Theo says.

OH MY GOD. NOT LIAM. THIS TIME SO NOT LIAM. HE DIDN’T LEAD THEM TO THE WRONG PLANE MASON. THE WORKER DIDN’T PAY ATTENTION CLEARLY. 

This is all Mason’s fault.

“Can we get off?” Liam ask as he sees the plane flying in the air. 

Theo looks at him like he is an idiot.

STILES MAY JUST KILL THEM. 

Theo laughs. Liam is worried he may have lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 soon. About 40 chapters I think to wrap up the story as a whole. Thanks for reading!


	21. Info

I noticed people were still subbing to this story but this one is over. Part 2 is listed at the end and will be in my works . It is titled spring break: or that time Liam blamed Mason for their detour.

In case anyone is waiting ;)


End file.
